


Adrift: Part Two

by PandaTurtle333



Series: S.O.S. [11]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Depression, F/M, Family, Hurt, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 57,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaTurtle333/pseuds/PandaTurtle333
Summary: In book ten, part two of “Adrift,” six years have passed since Rick’s disappearance and Anna’s injury. Much has changed for everyone, for better or worse. Further apart than ever, all of the communities must find a way to come together again in the face of a new threat.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: S.O.S. [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1229975
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

A small fire crackled in the fireplace— above which her spear was mounted— warming Anna’s bare feet as she propped them up on the ottoman. She sat, cushioned into the armchair, knitting slowly, just like her grandmother had shown her when she was a little girl. It had taken a while to pick up the skill again after so long, but she’d had about five years to practice. She hummed quietly to herself.

Daryl was out hunting. She hadn’t been able to join him the past month; they needed to take every precaution. So, she was stuck at the little green cabin doing daily chores and knitting. Preparing.

Anna thought about the little rooms in the attic, glad that it was separated into two spaces. One was the office where they’d moved most of the books and put up a desk. Anna spent a lot of time there, writing. She was grateful the Saviors had allowed them to take her stuff from Sanctuary and bring it back. A courtesy for everything she’d done for them and for what had happened, they said. Anna hadn’t been there for that—she’d been left in the Kingdom to recover.

It was there that she’d started training the Kingdomers with the stick—mostly hands off, using Henry to demonstrate movements until her stitches came out. Once she was recovered, however, she and Daryl went to the little green cabin in the woods. They decided that she’d return periodically to the Kingdom to continue the training until Henry could take over. That was over four years ago.

They were still working on the second room, taking their time. They didn’t want to get their hopes up too much.

Anna sighed heavily as she finished the row, setting her work down on the little side table. She got to her feet with a groan, stretching. Her lower back had been hurting the past few days. She supposed she’d have to start sleeping with a pillow beneath her knees. Reaching around to rub her lower back, Anna went to the kitchen to hunt down the last of the jerky. They’d need to make some more.

There were three pieces left in the jar and she took them eagerly. She munched, savoring the flavor as she leaned back against the counter, idly rubbing circles into her stomach, smiling at the way it had grown. She’d never thought this would happen, after everything. But here she was, roughly three months pregnant.

Daryl was due back soon, she thought, turning her ring around her left finger. She decided he’d be hungry when he returned, so as she ate, Anna began to prepare some stew. She started with the vegetables they’d brought in from the little garden they kept. As she cut them up, she felt a discomfort in her pelvis. Nothing out of the ordinary. She continued working, dumping broth into a ceramic Dutch oven and starting the flame beneath it.

She grimaced as another discomfort went through her pelvis and her lower abdomen tightened sharply. Anna pressed her hand to her stomach, reassuring herself.

Catching movement in her peripheral, Anna looked out the window to see Daryl striding into the backyard with a small deer across his shoulders, Dog running past him. She smiled.

“Ah!”

Anna doubled over, bracing herself against the counter to keep from falling. She heard a thump outside and moments later the door banged open. Daryl was at her side, helping her stand when she cried out again.

"What's wrong?" He asked, panic in his voice.

Her mind raced for some kind of explanation, but the only thing she could think of was Maggie doubled over in pain.

"No," she gasped, tears streaking down her face.


	2. Chapter One

_One hundred and sixty-one days later…,_

Jessie headed down the road, a grin on his face. Rosita was back from hunting with the others. He hoped they caught something good while they were out, maybe a deer. He stopped, watching the front gate pull open. The group filtered inside—Rosita, Aaron, Laura, Eugene, and Judith, followed by the covered wagon they had taken—and four new faces.

“Hi, daddy!” Gracie called from the playground.

“Gracie, stay where you are,” Aaron instructed.

“What’s this?” Jessie asked as Siddiq rushed through the crowd.

“There’s another one in the wagon. Female with head trauma—she’s unconscious,” Rosita said, quickly leading Siddiq to the back of the wagon. Jessie followed.

“Judith insisted we bring them,” she explained to Jessie.

“Alex and the other nurses are on standby. I’ll take her to the infirmary right now,” Siddiq said, patting the back of the wagon.

“I’m coming with her,” the woman with the bushy hair and chest tattoo declared, stepping forward.

Jessie stepped in front of her, blocking her path. The woman glared at him, seeming to size him up. At that moment, a horse whinnied from the gates. They all turned to see Michonne trotting in on her horse.

Michonne slid off the horse, looking at the newcomers in a mixture of confusion and anger as she tossed her pack to the side and approached.

“You wanna tell me what this is?” Michonne asked, looking to Jessie.

“Five unknowns, one headed to the infirmary. All clean,” Jessie said, stepping back.

“All clean? You sure about that?” Michonne asked.

“Indeed,” Eugene said. “They’re whistle-worthy, clean as a-wise. They surrendered their weapons willingly and submitted to standard frisk procedure.”

“And why are they here?” Michonne demanded.

“My call,” Aaron said.

“It’s not your call to make,” Michonne scoffed.

“I decided,” Judith piped up. “They needed help.”

“Judith,” Michonne sighed. “You know the rules. You all do.”

“Thing is, they’re here now, and one of ‘em’s badly hurt,” Aaron said. “Siddiq’s checkin’ her out, but…. Look, no disrespect, but maybe their fate is something we should decide together.”

“It’ll be dark soon,” Gabriel announced. “First thing tomorrow, we can bring them before the council for a vote.”

“Okay,” Michonne relented irritably. “Put them in holding.”

Jessie sighed as she walked off, grabbing her pack and heading home. He shook his head.

“Come on,” he said, gesturing for the four to follow him, noting the way the youngest made a few hand motions to the woman in green, who nodded.

* * *

* * *

Carol looked out over the balcony, watching as one of the gardens was tended to, two women clearing out the dead plants and ever-growing weeds.

“It’ll grow back,” Jerry said from the step where he was filling a crack.

“Is there any part of this place that’s not falling apart?” Carol asked, walking over to him.

“Our loyalty to you, my queen,” Jerry teased.

“Jerry,” Carol warned, shooting him a glare.

“What?” Jerry asked, making her smile. “Married to the king, mother to the prince…, gonna have to accept it at some point.”

“If I haven’t after all these years, it’s probably not gonna happen,” Carol pointed out.

Jerry went to argue when there was a loud clanging and groan of metal. The pipes. Carol took off, Jerry on her heels. They raced to the boiler room and followed the sounds of hissing water.

“Henry,” Carol called as she rounded the corner to see the boy knelt over a bin of plastic covers.

“Need to get out of here,” he said over the rattling of the pipes.

“Not going anywhere, dude,” Jerry said as Henry pressed a bit of plastic over the leak in the busted pipe.

“Someone hand me the tape?” Henry asked.

Carol joined Henry at the pipe, Jerry tossing her the roll of duct tape.

“You hold, I’ll wrap,” Henry instructed.

Carol held the plastic down, struggling to keep it from slipping as Henry wrapped the tape around and around until it was completely covered and secure; the hissing faded.

“Jerry, how we doing?” He asked.

“In the clear,” Jerry said, looking to the meters. “Nice work, dude.”

“Is everyone all right?” Ezekiel asked as he appeared around the corner.

“Another pipe went,” Carol said, wiping her wet hands on her jeans. “Henry fixed it.”

“With these meager provisions. Well done, my boy,” Ezekiel praised.

“Dad, we’re holding things together with plastic and tape,” Henry huffed.

“But we are holding things together,” Ezekiel assured.

“We need better tools. Someone who’s trained to use them,” Henry said, gathering his supplies.

“Henry, we’ve discussed this,” Ezekiel sighed.

“No, you’ve discussed it,” Henry snapped. “I’ll be late for supper. Don’t wait for me,” he said, starting toward the door. Ezekiel stopped him with a hand to the chest.

“Henry, I appreciate your passion and your honesty, but you best watch your tone, son,” Ezekiel warned, his voice low.

“Yes, sir. I’m sorry,” Henry said.

With that, he continued on out the door.

* * *

Carol stood beside Ezekiel, watching as Henry practiced with the stick. Morgan and Anna had trained him well. She was glad that Anna had spent so much time at the Kingdom after the bridge. She’d been a good influence on Henry while she was here. But that was almost five years ago. She was gone, and Henry was older.

“He’s not wrong,” Carol finally said. “This place is getting older. He’s getting older.”

“I know,” Ezekiel relented, following Carol down the walkway. “But surely, there are others who’d gladly train with Earl Sutton of Hilltop—assuming he’s not retired by now.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Carol assured. “This is his home. He wants to fix it.”

“But the fair’s right around the corner,” Ezekiel sighed. “We need him here.”

“You need him here,” Carol corrected. “And after the fair, you’ll need him for something else and then something else after that. You’ll always need him.”

“I just—” Ezekiel started, taking her hand before sighing. “I want him safe. Hilltop feels so distant. More distant than it’s ever been. Hasn’t been the same since—”

“I know,” Carol said. “But sometimes you have to let the cracks happen to let the light in.”

Ezekiel laughed, smiling brightly at her as they continued walking.

* * *

* * *

Emma sat at the table, tapping her pen against her chin as she pursed her lips. She’d been trying to decide how to write the letter for the past four minutes. She had written a letter to Anna every month for the past five months, sending them out with the hunters or scavengers to deliver. She told Anna about the day to day of Hilltop, about how much she missed her, shared poems and short stories. Anything to hold on to her friend. She never heard anything back.

Now, Emma was trying to figure out a way to tell Anna she and Dean had decided to take their relationship further—husband and wife level stuff. It shouldn’t have been such hard news to share, but it just seemed inappropriate, given the circumstances.

With a huff, Emma tossed the pen onto the table and sat back in her chair. The door opened and Dean walked in.

“Evening, beautiful,” Dean greeted, leaning down to plant a kiss on her cheek before moving to sit on the bed to take off his boots.

“How was your day?” Emma asked, blushing lightly.

“Tiring. Ready to eat,” he said, falling back onto the couch.

“I bet,” Emma smiled. “Let me just finish this and we’ll head down.”

“Another letter?” Dean asked. “Why don’t you just go to see her?”

Emma pressed her lips together. When Anna last left Hilltop, after confirming what had happened, she left a note for Emma requesting time alone. It had hurt—it still stung—but she understood. Emma just wished she could be there for her.

“She needed time,” Emma said.

She couldn’t have given Anna much to help the pain she was in, but she could give her time. That would just have to be enough.

“You should tell her the good news,” Dean said.

Getting to her feet, Emma walked to the middle of the room, swiping her red hair from her face.

“I’ll just have to tell her when I see her,” Emma said, thinking how unlikely that would be at this point. “Now, come on, let’s get dinner.”

* * *

* * *

The next day, Carol watched as Ezekiel hugged Henry to him a moment. They pulled apart as she checked over the wagon.

“That was for the boy,” Ezekiel said, holding out his hand. Henry took it gladly. “This is for the man you’ve become.”

“You’re acting like we’ll never see each other again,” Henry teased. “I’ll be back before the fair starts, all right? Wouldn’t miss it.”

“As my father said to me once upon my departure from home,” Ezekiel said as Henry went to the wagon. “You be respectful, be responsible, be kind, and be safe.”

“I will, Dad. I promise,” Henry assured as Carol moved to stand beside Ezekiel.

Carol hugged Ezekiel, letting herself feel his warmth—just for a moment—and pulled away.

“I’d still feel better if Jerry or I came with you,” Ezekiel said.

“You need to tend to things here,” she said for what felt like the hundredth time. It had taken a lot to convince Ezekiel to agree to her taking Henry to Hilltop; she wasn’t about to let him change his mind. “This fair is important.”

“If we could bring the communities back together—as full partners—it would… it would change everything,” Ezekiel said.

“We’re gonna be fine,” Carol assured. “He’s gonna be fine.”

“He sees the world as it should be, not as it is,” Ezekiel said. “He’s a dreamer.”

“Wonder where he gets that from?” Carol hummed. “Nothin’ wrong with that. This world could use a few more dreamers.”

“And a few more of those who pull us down from our flights of fancy back to Earth,” Ezekiel grinned. “Who at Hilltop will be that for Henry?”

Carol smiled.

“I have some ideas,” she said vaguely.

“I’m sure you do, my queen,” Ezekiel chuckled. “I’m sure you do.”

* * *

* * *

“As you can probably tell from our turnout here, it’s been a long time since we’ve seen new faces inside these walls,” Gabriel said, getting the meeting started.

Jessie sat beside Rosita in the audience, his leg bouncing as he surveyed the four people lined up in front of the council. The room was pretty packed, everyone having turned out to see what was going to happen. The council consisted of Gabriel as the chair, Michonne as head of security, Siddiq as lead doctor, Aaron, Nora, and Laura. Beside Laura was Gary, who kept a written record of the meetings.

“We’re a fair community of decent-minded people, but we are not soft. And that’s not going to change today. So, let’s begin,” Gabriel said, folding his hands on the table in front of him. “Which one of you is the leader?”

“What makes you think we have one?” The sandy-haired woman, Magna, asked.

“Did you know each other before?” Gabriel went on.

“No,” Luke said before he began to gesture down the line. “It was, uh, Magna and then Yumiko, uh, first, and then, uh, Connie and Kelly and then… and then me and then Bernie—f” he inhaled sharply. “Sh—I’m sorry,” he sighed heavily. “Bernie was the one that we lost yesterday. Um… there were others, of course. But, like Bernie, they just… they didn’t, uh… they didn’t make it.”

“Who were you before?” Aaron asked.

“Me? Before all this?” Luke asked, clapping his hands softly. “I was a music teacher.”

“Waited tables at a truck stop,” Magna said.

Connie made some hand gestures, Sign Language.

“She says she was a journalist, but she’s just being modest,” Kelly said, signing. “She exposed a bunch of sleazeball politicians and put them behind bars,” she declared proudly.

“And you?” Aaron asked.

“I was in high school, stressin’ about stupid shit that felt like the end of the world,” Kelly shrugged.

“And who are you now?” Gabriel asked.

“A fighter,” Magna said.

Connie answered.

“She says she’s my guardian angel,” Kelly translated. “But, really, it’s the other way around.”

“I guess I’m still a music teacher?” Luke said questioningly. “Um, education never ends, not even in the face of monsters and mayhem.”

“What did you do to survive?” Gabriel went on.

“What I had to… anything I had to,” Magna answered.

“She says she never gave up,” Kelly said for Connie. “But me, I grew up.”

“I don’t… I don’t…” Luke stammered. “I don’t think I did anything special. I-I don’t know what I did to deserve it. Um… at-at first, I was just lucky. I was… I was in the right place at the right time, and then, uh, I met the right people.” He gestured to and smiled at his companions. “H-here’s the thing, is that… it’s funny, but before all this, if you saw us all sitting at the same table at, like, a restaurant, a bar, or something… you’d say to yourself ‘Well, hey, I don’t know. Maybe these people work together?’ Because we certainly don’t have anything in common,” Luke said, laughing a bit, “except for the fact that we’re breathing. And that’s a lot nowadays, right?”

“Thank you,” Aaron said. “If that’s everything, I’d like to motion for a vote—”

“I have a question,” Michonne interjected.

“The chair recognizes our fellow councilperson and head of security,” Gabriel said, nodding for her to continue.

Michonne stood, her chair scraping against the wood floor.

“As a community, we want to be kind,” she began. “We want to be generous. We want to be charitable. But, as we know, decisions like the one we are about to make can come with a heavy price.”

She moved around the table and stood in front of Magna.

“Can you show me your left hand?” Michonne asked.

“Michonne, what are you doing?” Aaron asked, getting up and approaching her.

Michonne grabbed Magna’s hand and pulled it up, tearing off Magna’s glove. She looked at the back of her hand.

“You get that at a truck stop?” Michonne asked.

“Screw you,” Magna hissed.

“What is it?” Aaron asked.

“You wanna tell him?” Michonne asked.

Jessie straightened in his seat, trying to get a better look.

“Michonne, if you have something to say, say—” Aaron started, only for Michonne to cut him off, holding up Magna’s hand.

“It’s a prison tattoo,” she declared. “The four dots are the walls. The one in the middle is you, the prisoner.” Magna tore her hand away. “Hard time.”

“Look, just because she was a prisoner—” Aaron started.

“I can explain,” Magna said quickly.

“Oh, you wanna tell the truth?” Michonne scoffed.

“Yes,” Magna said.

“And you have nothing to hide?” Michonne challenged.

“Nothing.”

“Put the knife on the table,” Michonne ordered.

Jessie sat back, feeling disappointed as Magna began to undo her belt. She dropped a knife onto the table, one that had been disguised as a belt buckle.

“I remember, and I know that you do, too,” Michonne said to the audience. “So, go ahead. Take your vote.” She began to make her way down the center aisle, and not breaking stride, added “I second the motion.”

“Hey!” Magna called after her. “Can I ask you a question?”

“No.”

* * *

Jessie sighed heavily, sitting down at the old desk, throwing the tarp that covered it to the floor. He looked over the radio set up, flipping switches to make sure it still worked. He heard the door open and Rosita walked in, standing behind him.

“I thought you gave up on that thing,” she said, bracing herself gently against his shoulders.

“I… thought I did. I don’t know… I just keep thinking that, maybe, there are still people out there. I think Michonne’s wrong about those survivors.”

“Yeah, I mean, prison doesn’t mean shit without knowing the whole story, and Michonne knows it,” Rosita agreed. “She just got that crowd riled up on purpose ever since, you know….”

“Yeah, I know…. but they’re here.”

“They’re here until the one in the infirmary is back on her feet. So, there’s still time for her to change her mind,” Rosita assured.

Jessie gave her a look.

“I was talking to Eugene,” Jessie said, quickly changing the subject as he got to his feet and moved to stand in front of the maps pinned to the wall. “We agreed that if we went further out and set up a remote amplifier, we could boost the signal.”

“Yeah, but you know what Michonne’s gonna say,” Rosita said.

“Security breach,” Jessie sighed.

“Besides, trying to find people and reach out to them with that thing, it’s like stumbling around in the dark,” Rosita pointed out.

“But think what we might find, _who_ we might find, what else might be out there,” Jessie said.

Rosita pressed her lips together, surveying him. He knew she knew the truth. This wasn’t about finding others. It was about Anna. He knew about the cabin, though the exact location was a mystery. But with Michonne’s current security protocols, he couldn’t go out looking for her. He hadn’t seen her since they shut the gates of Alexandria, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t bitter about it.

“You stay here,” Rosita finally said. “Help with the new people any way you can. Me and Eugene, we’ll worry about the relay box.”

“You sure?” Jessie asked as she pulled down one of his maps.

Rosita smiled briefly at him before she pressed her lips to his. When she pulled away, he smiled down at her.

“You’re amazing,” he said.

“I know,” she replied, and he watched her walk out the door.

* * *

* * *

“You sure this is right?” Henry asked, steering the horses down the road, past a few warehouses. “Wasn’t the turn off to Hilltop a few miles back?”

“We’re not going to Hilltop,” Carol said, flashing a coy smile. “Not yet.”

Henry nodded, clearly confused. Carol glanced at the map, making sure they were heading in the right direction, glad she had kept the map Daryl had given her to the cabin. She hadn’t been able to see them since Anna stopped coming out to train the Kingdom’s citizens, deciding enough of the Kingdomers knew the stick well enough to train the others—particularly Henry. It didn’t help that Carol had been so busy keeping the Kingdom together with Ezekiel. With everything falling apart, and preparations for the fair underway, she didn’t have time.

And she wanted to give them space. After everything they’d each been through, after the wedding, they’d needed to get away. To be alone together and just be. That’s what they had wanted. But it had been so long. She missed them.

“Help!”

“Whoa,” Carol huffed.

“Halt!” Henry ordered the horses, pulling back on their reigns.

“Help!” Came the female cry again. “Help! Help!”

Henry jumped from the wagon and grabbed his stick.

“Wait,” Carol called as he rushed off. “Henry!”

“She needs help!” Henry threw over his shoulder, disappearing around the corner of a warehouse.

“Help!”

“Henry, stop!” She called. “Shit,” she hissed, scurrying off the wagon and grabbing her bow and arrows.

She nocked an arrow as she chased after him.

“Help!”

“Get off her!” Carol heard as she neared.

“My hero,” came the snide reply.

“Drop it!” Carol demanded, rushing in front of Henry, aiming her arrow at the woman as she aimed a speargun back. “Drop it,” she said again.

A door clanked behind her and she whirled around.

“Now, see, I was never too good at math,” a man said as the rusted warehouse door squealed open, “but I’m pretty sure there’s more of us than you.”

Carol narrowed her eyes, dropping her arrow as he stepped out of the shadows, followed by a few others, two of which aimed spearguns at them. The other shouldered a bow.

“Hey there,” he laughed. “Bosslady.”

Jed gave her a flippant salute, smirking at her as he chewed on the match hanging from his mouth.


	3. Chapter Two

“For what it’s worth, kid, you didn’t stand a chance,” Regina said, aiming her speargun at them as they stood against one of the raised walkways. “We had you pegged a mile down the road.”

The others laughed as Jed took a look inside their wagon and turned to them. He gave a whistle and a large door slid open, letting out more marauders— one of them on a horse— and a procession of walkers with bags over their heads, pulling a wagon.

“So…, sorry for the inconvenience. See, this really ain’t my bag, but times have been tough ever since Sanctuary went bust.” He gestured to the walkers pulling the wagon as it stopped beside theirs. “This is all we have in the world. We used to have more horses, but…” he scoffed, “we got hungry.”

“You could’ve joined one of the other communities,” Carol said.

Jed gave her a look. Apparently even he knew he wouldn’t have been welcome in any community after what he did to Anna. The guilt of that, how she had just let Jed go—it had set heavy in Carol’s chest all these years. It was another reason she’d stayed away. She knew if she could go back, she would have let Jessie kill Jed.

“That ain’t really my bag, either,” he said, and the others laughed.

The marauders began to unload Carol and Henry’s supplies from the wagon.

“Listen,” Jed said, leaning in. “You spared me back in the day, so I’m gonna offer you the same courtesy. Keep your wagon, your horses, your lives. Shit, you can keep your damn stick,” he said, kicking Henry’s stick to the ground. “‘Cause what do I need with a stick? Everything else is ours, and that’ll make us square.”

“Fine,” Carol relented. “Take it and go.”

Jed grinned at her, and then glanced down.

“Think I’ll have that rock on your hand, too,” he said.

Carol hesitated. Before she could make a decision, Henry leapt into action, rolling his stick onto his foot and tossing it up, catching it and whacking Jed in the leg before jabbing him in the chest.

“Henry, don’t!” Carol snapped as Jed fell back into Regina, causing her to shoot her speargun in the air.

“Come on!” Henry goaded, eyeing the other marauders as they approached, only for Jed to spring to his feet and grab Henry by the back of his armor and his belt loop, tossing him unceremoniously to the ground.

Jed approached, ready to strike. Carol fell atop Henry.

“Here,” she said breathlessly. “Take it.” She pulled the ring from her finger. “Take it.”

Jed stared down at her.

“Take it! It’s yours!” She bit out.

Jed took the ring and slid it onto his pinky finger as Carol got to her feet.

“Pleasure doin’ business with ya,” Jed said. “I meant to tell ya,” he added, taking a bit of her long hair in his fingers. “I really like what you done with your hair.”

She swatted his hand away and he chuckled, leading his gang of renegade Saviors away with all of their supplies.

* * *

Carol tied the final can on the alarm and climbed into the back of the wagon, sitting across from Henry. She reached over to wipe a bit of dirt from his cheek, only for him to click his tongue and pull away. She sighed, sitting back.

“I don’t get it,” he said. “You didn’t even try.”

“There was no point,” she said.

“That’s bullshit,” he snapped.

“Henry—”

“No,” he interrupted. “There’s right, and there’s wrong. You stand up for what’s right, and you fight what’s wrong. You taught me that. And I remember when you did.” Carol grimaced. “What happened?”

“You,” she said simply. “Someday, you’ll understand.”

Unsatisfied, Henry laid down, choosing to sleep instead of argue, and she was grateful. She huffed, rubbing the empty space on her ring finger. Once again, she had let Jed go. That familiar guilt crept up on her. She had given him a chance and he’d squandered it, and then he hurt her son.

She made her decision.

* * *

She was silent, moving between the sleeping people like a ghost, carefully pouring the EtOH around and over them. She set the last can in front of Jed and snatched the match still hanging from his lips. She walked over to the wall and struck it, letting a flame erupt at the end as she turned back to see Jed waking up.

“Wait,” he said, his voice rough as he came to his senses.

“You know, I thought I could live with it,” Carol said. “Letting you go after what you did.”

“I wasn’t aiming for her,” Jed insisted.

“But it wasn’t my decision to make,” she sighed, shaking her head.

“I swear you’ll never see us again,” Jed said quickly, sitting up

“I know,” Carol said simply, dropping the match.

It dropped into the puddle of EtOH at her feet, rapidly catching and trailing to the bodies who quickly rose at the heat.

She watched as their clothes caught fire and they scrambled to their feet, swatting at the flames as they cried out in pain. Carol turned and walked away, letting the guilt fade away with their screams.

* * *

* * *

“Sorry, guys,” Yumiko said as Jessie handed her a tan pack. She adjusted the strap and slung it over her shoulder. “If I knew we were gonna be booted as soon as I recovered, I would’ve hit my head a bit harder.”

“You know, it’s not too late,” Magna teased.

The day after the vote, Yumiko woke up from her concussion, and the group was gathered to leave Alexandria. They had supplies put together and given to the strangers. Jessie didn’t like that they were leaving. He didn’t like the security protocols. He didn’t like any of it.

He remembered something Anna had written in an essay back when she was still taking her Gen Eds in college; a shepherd doesn’t slaughter the herd on the chance that one might be a wolf.

“Doc, thank you,” Luke said, patting Siddiq on the shoulder. “Thank you for your hospitality,” he said to Gabriel. “Especially you,” he said, looking to Judith. “Thank you.”

He tugged on the rim of her hat—Carl’s hat. Luke clapped his hands and breathed deeply before they all started toward the gates. A horse whinnied, and they all turned to see Michonne trotting up. She stopped in front of them, surveying the group.

“Change of plans,” she said, tossing something to Judith. “There’s a place a lot like this one. The leader might take you in. I’ll escort you personally, talk to her.”

Jessie perked up, glancing at Siddiq.

“You’re gonna take them to Hilltop?” Siddiq asked, surprised.

“With you,” Michonne nodded. “You gotta keep an eye on your patient till we get there.”

“I’ll come along, too,” Jessie said.

Michonne glanced at him briefly before nodding. Connie knelt in front of Judith and signed ‘thank you’.

“Good luck,” Judith grinned.

Kelly showed her the sign for good luck and Judith… tried. Connie and Kelly laughed good-naturedly, Connie shaking her hand in a ‘kind of’.

“I’ll work on it,” Judith assured.

Jessie chuckled and pat Judith on the head before heading home to gather his stuff. He packed a bag with some provisions and started toward the door when he stopped. Rosita hadn’t gotten back yet. She’d wonder where he’d gone—assuming they didn’t run into her and Eugene on the way. He decided to leave a note for her, explaining what was going on, setting it on the kitchen table for her to find upon her return.

Satisfied, Jessie left the house and jogged to catch the others before they left. This was an opportunity he was not willing to miss.

* * *

* * *

Aside from the clopping of the horse’s hooves against the pavement, the trip was silent between Henry and Carol, this time with Carol holding the reins. It was when Carol directed them onto a dirt path that Henry finally spoke.

“Mom?” He asked.

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry about what I said last night,” he said. “And, thank you.”

“It’s okay,” she assured. “You’re safe, and that’s all that matters.”

She glanced at the ring on her finger, something she’d been quick to get back. She looked back at Henry and gave a sly smirk.

“Where are you taking us?” He asked. “Seems like we’ve gone clear off the map.”

“You keep your eyes on the road, mister,” Carol teased. “I know where I’m going.”

“I know, but—”

“Whoa,” Carol called the moment a figure stepped out into the road. “Whoa.”

The figure stopped and looked at them.

“Need a ride, stranger?” Carol asked playfully as Daryl slid off his hood.

* * *

* * *

Jessie rode just behind Michonne and Siddiq as they traveled down the road. D.J. handled the wagon, carrying Magna, Yumiko, Connie, Kelly, and Luke, as well as their supplies for the trip to Hilltop. Jessie kept his eyes forward, swaying with the gait of the horse—Bill, he’d named it.

“How much further have the patrols cleared?” Michonne asked.

“Till the Route D river bend,” D.J. answered. “Their rig’s about five miles past that—if their story checks out,” he said pointedly, looking at Yumiko.

“Hey, D.J.,” Jessie called, and the man glanced over his shoulder. “I bet you that bottle of whiskey in your cupboard that they’re telling the truth.”

D.J. scoffed, giving a light smirk as he shook his head and looked back at the road.

The others shook their heads, Siddiq giving a light chuckle before silence fell over them again.

“You’d feel better if you just say it,” Michonne said.

“What makes you think I want to say something?” Siddiq asked.

“I’m not hearing you deny it,” Michonne pointed out.

“I was gonna tell you that I’m glad you changed your mind about them,” Siddiq admitted.

“But you think I should’ve let them stay in Alexandria,” Michonne guessed.

“Well, you’re going pretty far out of your way not to. Considering,” Siddiq shrugged.

“Considering what?” Michonne asked.

“That you like these guys,” Jessie cut in.

Michonne looked over her shoulder at him, and he flashed her a grin.

“Really?” She asked, rolling her eyes as she turned forward. “That’s what I think?”

“I mean, I’m not hearing you deny it,” Siddiq teased.

“Doesn’t mean I trust them,” Michonne insisted.

“What do I always say about having options, huh?” Magna asked.

Jessie glanced over at her.

“Us not being defenseless out in the open because you gave them a reason not to trust us… I choose that option,” Luke said. “Except, oh, wait—”

“Guys,” Kelly snapped. “Chill. We can roll with this a little while longer.”

Jessie noticed D.J. look over his shoulder at Kelly, and Magna sent a glare at Jessie before Kelly quickly signed something to her companions.

“Cool?” Kelly asked.

“No, no,” Magna huffed. “It’s not cool. I want my damn knives.”

Things seemed to settle after that, and the group continued on.

“Look, I’m sorry about Magna,” Yumiko said, looking to Michonne. “She can be a bit hotheaded.”

“That’s one word for it,” Michonne said.

“She’s been on edge since we lost Bernie,” Yumiko explained.

“Was he with you long?” Siddiq asked.

“Long enough,” Yumiko said. “He loved getting under Magna’s skin. He, um, used to wear this absolutely horrid shirt. It was like looking into creation itself. In paisley,” she said, smiling sadly. “God, it was horrendous. But Magna hated it. She said just looking at it gave her a migraine. So, Bernie wore it every day for a week. Honestly, I think she came around on the shirt. Just like she came around on him.”

“Like family,” Michonne said.

Yumiko gave her an appraising look before facing forward again.

“This place… Hilltop? It’s safe?” She asked.

“It is,” Michonne assured.

“What’s it like?” Yumiko pushed.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been there,” Michonne said.

“Then how do you know it’s safe?” Yumiko asked, frowning.

“I promised my daughter that I would get you there, and I will. You’re just gonna have to trust me,” Michonne said firmly, ending the discussion.

* * *

* * *

Daryl fired a bolt, hitting the black snake as it slithered its way up a tree. He passed his crossbow to Carol and walked the few paces over to cut the head off the snake. He tucked the head in his breast pocket before he pulled his bolt from the tree and draped the snake’s body around his neck. Using his bolt, he took out the walker that growled at them from where it was stuck in a tangle of vines.

“You just gonna leave him there?” Carol asked as they kept walking.

“Yeah,” he said. “Keeps the animals away.”

“You two have been out here longer than I thought you’d be. Longer than you said you’d be,” Carol chastised.

“Yeah, we like it. It’s quiet,” Daryl said as he stepped through some brush and knelt to pull a dead rabbit from his trap. “How’s the King?” He asked, changing the subject.

“He’s having a hard time letting go,” she said. “I’m taking Henry to the Hilltop. He wants to apprentice at the smithy.”

“Well, I appreciate your visit. You seem real good,” Daryl said, resetting his trap before walking back to Carol. “You gonna tell me why you’re really here?”

“I want you to come with us,” she said, handing him back his crossbow. “I can’t stay at Hilltop. We’ve got problems of our own at the Kingdom, and I’d just feel really… a lot better if you were there with him,” she explained quickly.

“You want me to babysit your boy?” Daryl huffed.

“It’s not like that,” Carol insisted.

“How is it?”

“Henry’s an idealist, just like Ezekiel,” Carol said. “I love that about him. I do. It’s important. But it can be dangerous, too.”

“No,” Daryl said flatly, turning and walking back to the wagon where they had left the teen. “He’s gonna have to learn, just like everybody else. Just like you and I did.”

* * *

* * *

“Oh, no,” Luke moaned. “No, no, no, no. Sickos tore the damn place up. Look at this place.”

“I didn’t think it would be this bad,” Yumiko said as the group neared the campsite. “Is this all that’s left?”

D.J. pulled the wagon to a stop and everyone climbed off. Jessie slid off his horse and drew his machete, approaching with caution as he listened to the sounds of the remaining walkers.

“The herd you ran from did all this?” Michonne asked, looking to the toppled over storage container.

“No,” Magna said. “A bigger one must’ve come through here.”

They quickly cleared the place before they began to move through the destroyed camp. Jessie spotted musical instruments scattered all over, finding a black guitar resting on its face. He sheathed his machete and picked up the guitar, strumming the strings gently. They were still in tune.

“Look at this,” Siddiq said, holding up a recorder to show Michonne and Jessie. “This is the first instrument I ever played as a kid. My aunt got it for me for my birthday, and I had it a whole week before my mom decided, for her own sanity, that I liked painting better.”

Jessie smirked.

“Well…” Siddiq said, shrugging and putting the recorder to his lips before Michonne snatched it from him.

“Maybe, for my sanity, you don’t,” she said, tossing the recorder away before she walked off.

Siddiq laughed before he quickly picked up a second recorder and tucked it into his back pocket with a wink at Jessie. Jessie rolled his eyes.

“You play?” Siddiq asked, gesturing to the guitar.

“Not for a long time—haven’t found one in tune, and new strings were never high up on the supply list,” Jessie said. “Taught myself growing up—played almost constantly.”

“Didn’t you go to school for engineering?” Siddiq asked, furrowing his brow.

“Yeah,” Jessie said, laughing lightly. “I was getting my Masters when the world fell apart. Sometimes, I wished that I had gone for music. But the engineering’s been a bit more useful these days.”

“Didn’t Anna go for writing?” Siddiq asked as Jessie continued to inspect the guitar.

Aside from a little wear from the weather, it was in really good condition.

“Yeah,” Jessie said, a smile coming to his face. “When she was a kid, maybe eight years old, she wrote this poem about how much of a doodie head I was.” He laughed, shaking his head. “It was actually pretty good.”

Siddiq chuckled.

“It has to be here,” came Luke’s panicked voice, and the two turned to see him searching desperately through the mess, Connie following after him. “It’s… it’s just got to be here.”

“What’s up?” Jessie asked, holding the guitar at his side.

Connie signed quickly, grinning broadly. Siddiq and Jessie gave confused smiles, waiting for Luke to translate. When he didn’t, Connie pat him on the arm and pointed at them.

“No, I’m not telling them that,” Luke huffed, wrapping his arm around Connie’s shoulder. “Yes, I have a love of the musical arts, but Connie here does not appreciate my—”

Connie ran her hands down her neck, smirking playfully.

“No, it is not a fetish,” Luke said quickly, signing as he spoke.

Siddiq and Jessie mimicked the sign, holding back laughter.

“Not a fetish. It’s not a fetish,” Luke insisted. “Can you please just help me find it?” He asked, looking to Connie. “Please?” She rolled her eyes and nodded. “Thank you.”

“D.J., collect all their weapons,” Michonne ordered.

“Hell no!” Magna snapped, starting toward D.J. as he tucked their weapons into a duffle. “We’re taking what’s ours.”

“No,” Michonne said, grabbing her sword. “I’m not letting my men take five armed strangers into Hilltop.”

“Your men?” Yumiko asked. “What about you?”

“I came to see if your story checks out. It does,” Michonne said. “Siddiq and D.J. will take you the rest of the way.”

Jessie furrowed his brow. Michonne said nothing about him going the rest of the way.

“So, not only have you not been to this place in who knows how long, you aren’t coming with us and we can’t have our weapons?” Magna sneered.

“You want your weapons, take them. Then you’re on your own out here,” Michonne warned.

“Michonne—” Jessie started, only to be interrupted.

“You want an escort to Hilltop, a chance at something better, they stay with us,” she said.

Jessie clamped his mouth shut, his frown deepening. He understood, he really did, and agreed that the five shouldn’t have their weapons going into Hilltop. But on the way? Asking them to trust strangers to protect them when that trust wasn’t returned? It just seemed to be too much.

“I vote for the second one,” Luke said, raising his hand.

“So, we’re just supposed to trust her if she doesn’t even trust us?” Magna asked, incredulous.

Connie signed her answer.

“I mean, guys, we… we made it this long,” Kelly added. “I-I say we take our chances out there.”

“Nope,” Luke said quickly. “Second one. You with me? Second one?” He asked, motioning to Connie.

“Stop it,” Yumiko demanded, approaching. “Luke’s right,” she said, signing as she spoke. “They wouldn’t put us back together just to pull us apart again. They wouldn’t.” She turned to Michonne. “You said we’d be there by morning?”

“That’s right,” Michonne nodded, taking her hand away from her sword.

Yumiko looked back to the others.

“Look, I know you don’t like her rules—I don’t, either. But we made it out here a long time on our own, with less than this. So, for a real chance for a safe place to live, we can make it a few more hours,” she said, running her thumb down her chin. “Okay?” She asked, looking to Magna, who glared and stormed back to the wagon.

“Sun’ll be down soon,” Michonne said. “We should find shelter.”

D.J. took the bag of weapons to the wagon. Jessie and Siddiq helped the others collect their belongings—at some point, Luke cheered at finding a violin—and load everything up.

* * *

* * *

Daryl sat beside Carol in the front of the wagon, with Henry in the back. Daryl gestured to the left, and Carol steered them in that direction. It was mostly quiet between everyone, until Carol finally broke the silence.

“How’s Anna? I was surprised she wasn’t out here with you,” she said.

“She’s at the cabin. I was just out checkin’ the traps,” Daryl explained.

Anna didn’t leave the cabin a whole lot. She’d go hunting every once and a while, when she couldn’t stand being there. Some days were better than others. He wondered if she’d be okay with him bringing Carol and Henry back to the cabin. Maybe she needed to spend some time with other people.

He saw the stone chimney peaking over the treetops, and then the green cabin, the beat-up, blue pickup parked in front. Carol pulled the wagon to a stop in the little clearing.

They climbed out of the wagon, and Carol instructed Henry to unhitch the horses. Daryl told him to take them around back, where he’d find some vegetables to feed them. As Henry started to do so, the front door opened, and Dog came running out. Then Anna appeared in the doorway, a wide grin on her face.


	4. Chapter Three

Anna stood at the window, watching silently as a sparrow landed on the edge of its nest, tucked in the corner of the windowsill. Within its beak was a worm. Its three, newly hatched babies opened their mouths wide for the food, their high-pitched chirps ringing through the glass.

The mother had laid her eggs a tad late, and Anna hoped the chicks would fledge soon. They needed to be ready for the winter that was coming. It had to have been late August or early September. Summer was on the cusp of ending, and the cooler weather was on its way.

From what she read in a Farmer’s Almanac found during a supply run five years back, the abundance of acorns and the larger-than-normal spider webs they’d found pointed toward a hard winter. The information had seemed ridiculous at first, but after seeing the signs and the winter three years ago versus the others, she believed in it whole heartedly.

Daryl and Anna kept an abundance of thick blankets to not only sleep under, but to hang up around the cabin to keep the warmth in. They stockpiled firewood and preserved and stored as much meat as possible. To top it all off, Anna had planted potatoes in some barrels in the basement just a few days ago.

Anna gave a soft laugh. She’d be loath to admit it, but she felt a bitter sort of humor at how her life had turned out. At this age, she had planned to be a published author with three short narratives, two essays, and one book with a sequel in progress. Maybe she was single, living in an apartment on her own. Or maybe she was married with a family. Her heart panged at the thought.

From behind her, she heard Dog give a soft bark from where he lay on the floor. She looked over her shoulder at him, giving a small smile. He was always by her side when at the cabin, lying at her feet when she was writing or reading. He always seemed to know when her thoughts started spiraling. It helped.

“Hush,” she said quietly and he tilted his brown and black head to look at her.

She shook her head and turned back to the birds in time to see a wagon pull into the clearing, Daryl and Carol in front and a blond teen in back. Dog gave a louder bark, rising from his spot on the floor and heading out of the room.

Anna straightened, rushing after him. She bounded down the stairs and through the house to the front door, throwing it open. Dog raced out before her, running to greet Daryl and sniff Carol and the boy, his long tail wagging. She felt a wide grin spread across her face as she stood in the doorway.

“Carol!” Anna called, jogging down the porch steps and toward them.

Carol smiled at her, opening her arms for a hug. They embraced for a few seconds before pulling apart.

“It’s so good to see you,” Anna said.

“It’s good to see you, too,” Carol said, rubbing Anna’s biceps before stepping away.

The blond teen walked up then, a black stick in hand.

“Henry?” Anna asked. “Is that you?”

“Hey, Anna,” he said, smiling shyly.

“Holy shit, you got tall,” she guffawed, pulling him into a hug.

When they pulled apart, Anna ruffled his hair.

“To what do we owe the pleasure?” She asked.

“We’re headed to Hilltop, thought we’d have a visit,” Carol said. “Henry, go ahead and take the horses.”

Henry nodded and tossed his stick in the wagon before he set to work on unhitching the horses.

“Come on inside,” Anna said, gesturing for Carol to follow her.

“Gonna take care of this,” Daryl said, holding up a rabbit.

Anna nodded and led Carol inside, Dog following close behind.

“I was just about to start making dinner,” Anna said, walking into the kitchen. “You’ll be staying the night, I hope.”

“Yeah, it’s getting late and we’ve still got some way to Hilltop,” Carol nodded, finding a seat at the table.

“Good,” Anna said, pulling out a large pot and some broth.

Through the window over the sink, she could see Henry tying the horses up in the backyard, and giving them each a bucket of vegetables and fruits to eat. A few yards away, Daryl was skinning and cleaning the rabbit and snake, preparing it to be cooked up for dinner.

“You two have been out here for so long,” Carol said. “How have you been?”

Anna didn’t say anything for a long moment, washing the vegetables before she started to cut them.

“We’ve been good,” she finally said. “It’s been nice, getting away from it all. I miss everyone, of course. And since Michonne closed Alexandria….”

“Yeah,” Carol sighed. “It seems like everyone is so far away.”

“We are,” Anna said, tossing the vegetables in the pot.

Daryl and Henry came in through the back door then, Daryl handing Anna the rabbit and snake as he disappeared into the living room. After a few seconds, she heard the bedroom door open and knew he was going to wash up.

Henry sat at the table across from Carol as Anna began to cut up the meat and toss it into the pot. She started the flame and began to season the stew.

“So, why are you going to Hilltop?” Anna asked, her back to them.

She hadn’t been back there in five months. She hadn’t seen Emma and Dean, Enid, Jesus, or Tara since. She’d wanted to be alone. Anna missed everyone, of course, and Emma sent letters every month that passed. But Anna couldn’t bring herself to reply. What was she supposed to say?

“Henry is going to apprentice with Earl,” Carol said.

“Oh?” Anna asked, raising her eyebrows. “What brought that on.”  
“Kingdom needs a blacksmith,” Henry said. “And I want to do it. To contribute.”

“I think that’s a great idea,” she said, looking over her shoulder and smiling at him.

Daryl walked back in then, clean and carrying two chairs and setting them up in the corner by the pantry.

“I was thinking you and Daryl could join us,” Carol said.

Anna froze a moment before setting down the salt she’d just finished sprinkling into the stew.

“Wait,” Henry said. “Is this why we came here? ‘Cause you think I need a chaperone?”

“Henry—”

“I can handle myself,” Henry insisted.

“I never said you couldn’t,” Carol sighed.

“Dinner will be ready in an hour and a half,” Anna said, turning around. “You two should get washed up and relax. There’s some water in the bedroom.”

Henry got up first, followed by Carol, and they disappeared into the living room.

“We don’t have to go,” Daryl said the moment the two were out of earshot. “I already told her no.”

“If you want to—” Anna began, wiping her hands on a clean towel.

“I don’t,” Daryl said quickly.

Shaking her head, Anna tossed the towel on the counter and started toward the basement door.

“I’m going to get some water bottles for dinner,” she announced, heading down the stairs.

She turned on the little lantern they kept hanging on the wall and walked across the stone room. They kept the water downstairs so it would stay cool—along with most of the other perishable food items. She gathered four bottles and headed back, turning out the lantern before making her way back up the stairs.

“Look, I know you think I’m still lookin’ for him,” she heard Daryl say, and she paused.

“Are you?” Carol asked.

“I never found the body,” he said, his voice breaking the slightest bit. “Ever. After a while, it just got easier to stay out here.”

“You have to let that go,” Carol said. “For you—and Anna.”

Anna pressed her lips together and stared at the ground. She hated how he’d been stuck out here with her, but she had to remind herself that Daryl wasn’t just out here for her. He’d come out here to look for Rick, too—though he said he had stopped looking a while ago.

She looked for a long time, too, wanting to bury her friend, to give Michonne some sort of closure. But all any of them were able to find was his Colt Python. They had followed the river all the way to the ocean and found nothing. Except Dog.

Anna shook her head and made a point to take the steps heavier the rest of the way up and into the kitchen. After setting the bottles down, she pulled the bowls and silverware out and Daryl went to move the table out, giving them more space for the two extra chairs. Henry came in and set the table.

They continued to catch up until dinner was ready, and then they sat down. Anna dished up the stew and they ate quietly, the only sounds their spoons scraping against the bowls. Finally, Henry broke the silence.

“How’d you get the scar, anyway?” He asked, looking across the table at Daryl.

Daryl looked blankly at him before setting his bowl down and getting up from the table.

“Where’s that dog?” He asked, picking up Dog’s bowl and walking to the back door. “His food’s gettin’ cold. Dog!” He called, leaning out the door. “Dog!”

When there was no response, Daryl set the bowl down outside and shut the door, sitting back down to finish his meal—without answering Henry’s question. They didn’t like to think about the damage.

* * *

* * *

They stopped at a warehouse for the night and Jessie volunteered for first watch, deciding he’d wake Siddiq to take over. Siddiq wouldn’t stop him. He paced around outside, waiting for everyone to fall asleep. When he was sure they were, he would sneak inside, grab his pack, wake his friend, and leave. It was simple enough. Only one thing could mess it up.

Checking his watch for what felt like the hundredth time, Jessie figured everyone was pretty much out by now.

“Got a big date?”

Jessie sighed heavily, closing his eyes in frustration.

“Hey, Michonne,” he said, not bothering to hide his exasperation as she came to stand beside him.

“Let me guess; you were going to wake Siddiq next ‘cause you knew he wouldn’t stop you. Right?” she said, cutting right to the chase.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said, not looking at her.

“Jessie,” Michonne sighed. “Look, I understand—I really do. But—”

“If you understood, we wouldn’t be having this discussion,” Jessie said before he looked at her.

“You think I don’t miss them?” Michonne asked, frowning at him. “They could’ve come to Alexandria any time they wanted—if they wanted to.”

Jessie ground his teeth.

“It’s been five years, Michonne,” he said, brushing his dark hair from his forehead. “She promised. Anna doesn’t break promises if she can help it.”

“You think there’s something wrong?” Michonne asked.

“I don’t know,” Jessie said, shaking his head. “But I need to know that she’s okay.”

“She’s with Daryl,” Michonne assured, resting her hand on his shoulder and squeezing it lightly. “And she’s a survivor. Anna is fine.”

“But—”

A soft clang from inside cut off his argument, and the two turned. They glanced at each other briefly before Michonne pulled her sword and Jessie his machete. Silently, they slipped through the dark, careful not to bump into anything. They came upon a figure standing at the table where they had stored the weapons.

“Drop it,” Michonne ordered. “And turn around—slow.”

“I can’t,” Luke said nervously. “It… it’ll—”

“I said drop it,” Michonne repeated.

“Y-you don’t understand,” Luke said, turning around.

Michonne immediately reacted, striking horizontally with her sword.

“Michonne, wait!” Jessie called.

“Ah—No!” Luke cried.

There was a ruckus from behind as the others ran over to investigate, Siddiq and D.J. brandishing their guns.

“The hell is going on?” Yumiko asked.

Jessie grimaced as Luke held the two pieces of his violin.

* * *

* * *

Daryl adjusted his vest on his shoulders as Anna tied her boots. They hadn’t seen Dog since he ran off before dinner. Anna was worried, and had decided to go out looking for him. Daryl—unwilling to admit his own worry—agreed to as well. Once they were ready, they made their way out of the bedroom and through the living room, careful not to wake Carol and Henry—no need to bother them—and, grabbing her spear and his crossbow, they slipped out of the cabin.

Anna headed South and Daryl headed North, figuring Dog had just gone to check the traps. Daryl walked quietly through the night, eyes searching for the dog and walkers. Then he heard the sound of footsteps not far off. Ducking low, Daryl followed the sounds.

“Daryl?”

Daryl let out a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes as Henry turned on a flashlight. Henry stumbled back at the low growl of a trapped walker. Daryl smacked Henry’s hand down.

“You followin’ me?” Daryl snapped.

“What’re you doing out here?” Henry demanded.

“Turn it off. Go back to the cabin,” he said, putting down the walker and walking off.

Distantly, he heard Dog barking. Following the noise, he spotted Dog stuck in one of the traps, walkers reaching for him all around as he struggled to get free.

“Dammit,” he hissed.

“What’s wrong?” Henry asked.

Daryl fired a bolt into the walker closest to Dog and shoved his crossbow into Henry’s hands.

“Stay here,” he ordered, heading over to Dog. “I got you,” he said, hushing him. “I got you, pup,” he assured as Dog whimpered.

He knelt in front of Dog and started untangling the rope around his neck. He felt pressure on his ankle just before he was tugged back. Falling onto his stomach and then dragged back, Daryl dropped his knife.

“Daryl!” Henry called.

“Stay back!” Daryl shouted.

He pulled himself toward his knife, struggling against the walker’s grip when he remembered his second. He pulled it and stabbed it through the first walker’s head before kicking the second loose. He grabbed his other knife, dispatched the second walker, and then the third that was crawling up behind Dog. Once the immediate threats were taken care of, Daryl began to pull the rope from Dog’s neck, just before he heard running footsteps and a snap.

He turned to see Henry holding back a walker with his stick, and Daryl quickly took it out with his knife. Henry hissed, and he looked down to see the boy’s foot stuck in one of the walker traps—a hole with three wooden spikes.

“Be careful,” Daryl said, moving to help Henry out of the trap. “Careful,” he said again, holding the spikes apart enough to let the kid’s foot free. “You got it?”

Henry staggered on his feet and used his stick to hold himself upright.

“It’s just a scrape,” Henry assured.

Sure that Henry was fine, Daryl stalked off and grabbed his crossbow from the ground.

“I told you to stay back,” he snapped.

“Yeah, you’re welcome,” Henry threw back; the two headed back to the cabin with Dog.

* * *

“Here,” Daryl said, tossing a jar of salve to Henry. “Use that. It’s good for the infection.”

He sat down in one of the chairs beside Henry on the porch—Henry wasn’t ready to go back in, and Daryl was waiting for Anna to return. Dog ran up and Daryl scratched his neck, patting his thick fur.

“Hi, Dog,” he said before grabbing a stick they kept on the porch.

He threw it out into the yard and Dog chased after it as Daryl sat back in his chair. They were quiet for a moment, neither quite knowing what to say. After all, they had kind of saved each other.

“The dog checks the traps, lets us know if we have a walker problem,” Daryl explained, knowing he sounded rather awkward. “Never got stuck before, though. Anyway… thank you for your help.”

“Oh,” Henry said, clearing his throat. “It’s no problem. Thanks for, uh, saving me.”

Daryl nodded as Dog brought the stick back and laid down in front of him, chewing on the wood.

“Can you not tell my mom about that, though?” Henry asked.

Daryl nodded, pulling the stick from Dog's mouth and throwing it again.

“Go, Dog!”

They were quiet again. Daryl felt himself growing uncomfortable with the silence. Usually, Anna filled it with idle chatter about whatever she was working on. He’d gotten used to her filling the quiet.

“You know, the traps…,” he started. “They’re not for animals. That’s… that’s no way to die, slow and painful like that. I just want to keep the walkers out. But there seems to be more and more of ‘em lately.”

Henry nodded.

“You know, my mom… she says you’re her best friend,” he said. “The one who’s always had her back, no matter what.”

Daryl pressed his lips together and bowed his head.

“She misses you. She worries about you and Anna. You can… you can see that, right?” He asked.

“Well, she knows where I’m at. She knows how to find me,” Daryl assured.

“She shouldn’t have to,” Henry insisted.

“Is that what you want?” Daryl asked, looking to the teen. “Me lookin’ over your shoulder all the time?”

Henry looked to him; his brow furrowed.

“It isn’t just about me.”

* * *

* * *

“T-this is… this is unbelievable,” Luke said, shaking his head as he cradled the broken violin. “It’s utterly unbelievable.”

“Listen, I—” Michonne started, only for Luke to hold up a finger and hum at her to quiet.

“Do you… do you know what this is?” He asked. “This is… this is an original Stradivarius, circa—”

“Circa 1725,” Yumiko teased, laying down with her head in Magna’s lap. “He found it in a mansion outside of Philadelphia before it was overrun by sickos. In the kid’s room, of all places.”

“Like the kid was gonna miss it,” Magna muttered, brushing her fingers through Yumiko’s hair.

“What? So, you’ve been traveling with a-a collection of instruments all this time?” Siddiq asked. “Why?”

“It’s art,” Luke said as if it were obvious.

“Here we go,” Magna sighed.

Jessie grinned, leaning back against a pillar.

“Look, for a very long time, historians and archeologists have wondered; how did ancient humans survive the Neanderthals? Okay?” Luke started. “How did we defeat them when they were bigger and they were smarter and they were stronger, faster? They had better tools than us. So, why are we still here and they’re not?” He hummed, looking around at them as if he were addressing a class. “And then they found a cave. Okay? And in that cave, they found a forty-thousand-year-old flute.”

“A flute?” Siddiq asked.

“Yes,” Luke laughed, wiggling his fingers as if he were playing one. “A flute. Yeah. And then they realized that maybe ancient humans didn’t defeat Neanderthal. Not in the way that we think of the word ‘defeat,’ okay? They came together as an answer to defeat.”

Jessie pulled one knee up and rested his arm on it, listening intently.

“They sat around a campfire. They shared their stories with each other in the form of music, and paintings, and… and they created a-a common identity,” Luke went on. “And then they, you know, they… they built communities, and they grew. And… and then, as they grew, Neanderthal retreated, and then, after a while, they just died out. So, this,” he said, holding up the violin. “This-this...this is the one thing that separates us from the animals. For better or for worse, it brings us together. And if we’re trying to rebuild something, you can’t ignore that.”

“After everything you’ve seen and done, you still believe that’s all it’ll take?” Michonne asked.

“Yeah,” Luke said. “It’s survival of the fittest. Sharing with each other… that’s part of what makes us stronger.”


	5. Chapter Four

In the morning, everyone gathered their stuff and prepared the wagon. Jessie helped Luke load up the instruments before everyone convened inside the warehouse. Michonne walked in then, adjusting her sword on her back.

“I’ll probably reach Alexandria before you get back to Hilltop, so if you need any supplies, you should take them,” she said.

After their conversation last night, Michonne decided to let Jessie continue on to Hilltop, and then to Anna. He was grateful, of course, but irritated that he needed her permission.

“I’d rather have the company, honestly,” Siddiq said. “Come with us. It’s the least you could do after murdering Luke’s violin last night.”

“It’s for the best,” Michonne sighed. “You know that.”

“You don’t have to worry about Maggie,” Siddiq insisted, and Jessie frowned at him, confused.

“We can’t take the risk. I don’t know what she’ll do if she sees me,” Michonne said.

“Michonne,” Siddiq started. “Maggie’s gone. Took Hershel with her. Jesus runs Hilltop now.”

“What?” Jessie asked. “Where is she?”

“And how do you know?” Michonne cut in.

“Michonne,” Yumiko called.

They turned to see her, Magna, and Kelly looking to Connie, whose hand was pressed to the ground, a concerned look on her face.

“What is it?” Michonne asked just before D.J. ran in.

“Walkers. Let’s move,” he said.

“Grab your stuff. Let’s go,” Magna ordered.

Michonne pulled her sword while Jessie and D.J. pulled their machetes and Siddiq pulled his knife. They ran up the loading ramp and spotted the herd filtering into the area.

“Michonne, D.J. needs to give us our weapons,” Yumiko said.

“Michonne,” Jessie called as she ignored them and hopped over a barrier.

“How are we supposed to fight?” Kelly asked, panicked.

“We need our weapons!” Magna snapped.

“Dammit,” Jessie hissed as they made a run for the wagon, beelining between the walkers.

“D.J.!” Michonne finally yelled. “The weapons!”

D.J. thew the duffel down in an open car trunk and passed out the weapons to Magna, Yumiko, Connie and Kelly. Kelly immediately took out a walker with her slingshot. They grouped up and looked to the slowly filling field.

“Shit,” Michonne hissed, darting off.

“We can’t circle up, so we split up,” Yumiko said. “Luke, you’re with Siddiq and D.J. The rest of us follow her.”

Jessie darted off to the right, zig-zagging through the herd, slashing and hacking at the walkers that got too close as he made his way to the wagon. One walker came upon him, grabbing his machete arm to take a chunk out of it. He grabbed a fistful of the walker's hair and slammed its head against the roof of a rusty maroon car before he continued on his way, catching up to Michonne, Yumiko, and Magna.

“This is the same herd that attacked your rig,” Michonne said.

“How do you know?” Yumiko asked, and Michonne nodded toward an approaching walker wearing an absolutely disgusting paisley shirt—it was like looking into creation itself. “Oh my God,” Yumiko gasped.

Magna’s face crumpled as she walked toward what was once Bernie. Michonne slipped around it, jabbing her sword through the back of his skull. She set him down relatively gently.

“Michonne! Jessie! Let’s go!” Siddiq called as he, D.J., Luke, Connie, and Kelly made it to the wagon.

“We have to go,” Yumiko said gently, taking Magna by the arm and tugging her toward the wagon.

They loaded up and D.J. took the reins, whipped them, and sent the horses careening out of the lot.

* * *

* * *

The sun had yet to rise, but it felt early morning. Anna rolled out of bed, replacing the blanket over her side. Stepping around Dog, she went to the dresser and tilted the small standing mirror so that she could see her reflection. She brushed out her hair and braided it before twisting it into a bun, pinning it in place.

She quickly washed her face and changed into her clothes for the day, then sat down on the edge of the bed to put her boots on. She felt the bed shifting and an arm wrap around her torso, pulling her back.

“Good morning,” Anna said quietly.

He mumbled a good morning back, his face buried in her side, and she smiled. She ran her hand over his forearm, staring out the window as the sky slowly lightened. It was nice, being out here with Daryl—just the two of them and Dog. It felt right. Except for the one thing they had come to want being ripped away from them.

Anna felt that familiar emptiness and pain in her chest. She slid her hand into Daryl’s and gave a squeeze. He squeezed back and held tightly to her—he no doubt felt her tensing.

“We should go with them,” she finally said.

Daryl shifted, sitting up a little.

“Are you sure?” He asked. “If you’re not ready—”

“I won’t know if I’m ready if I don’t try,” she said.

Daryl was quiet for a moment.

“All right,” he said. “All right, we’ll go.”

* * *

* * *

After the sun had come up, and Henry and Carol woke, Anna told them that she and Daryl would be joining them at Hilltop. Anna set to packing their bags and gathering some supplies; she wondered how long they would be there.

“Can you go up and grab my notebooks—and the books that are on the desk—and some pens—no, pencils,” she said, moving back and forth between the dresser, closet, and packs.

Daryl cocked a brow at her. She’d never been so flustered about going anywhere before. Of course, he knew why she was nervous about seeing everyone again after five months. So, he pushed off the doorframe where he’d been watching her and walked down the hall and into the living room.

Through the open front door, Daryl could see Carol and Henry preparing their wagon. He continued into the kitchen, opened the door tucked in the corner, and walked up the stairs onto a small landing, two barely open doors on either side.

He glanced to his right, to the room at the front of the house. It was just a room, Daryl reminded himself, turning away and entering the office. Leaving the door to the office wide open, he gathered the items Anna had requested, tucking them into her satchel.

There were quiet footsteps up the stairs, and Daryl figured it was just Anna come to fret about which books to take with her. But then he heard a door creak open. He turned to see Carol standing in the other room, her back to him as she looked around, her eyes landing on something just out of sight. He knew what it was.

Shouldering the satchel, Daryl walked out of the office, hesitating to enter the other room, only just barely managing.

“Is Anna pregnant?” Carol asked, turning to him as she gestured to the crib pushed up against the wall.

“No,” Daryl said, his chest constricting.

Carol frowned at him.

“So, this is from before—why didn’t you—”

“Anna was pregnant. And then she wasn’t,” he said, bowing his head. “It’s been five months.”

Carol inhaled sharply.

“Daryl, I’m so sorry,” she said, her voice small.

“Yeah,” he said. “Me, too.”

* * *

* * *

Jessie rode alongside Michonne as the convoy traveled in silence. Everyone was too drained from the fight in the lot to speak. Glancing to the right, Jessie saw Yumiko turned around in the front of the wagon, staring at Magna at the back.

“I know what it’s like,” Michonne started, calling Yumiko’s attention, “to worry about your family. To carry the burden of protecting them. To feel guilt when they suffer.”

Jessie pursed his lips. He wasn’t blind to the difficult position Michonne found herself in, but it didn’t stop him from resenting some of the decisions she made—particularly the ones that kept him from his sister for the past five years.

“She’ll be fine,” Yumiko assured. “We all will.”

“Because you have to be,” Michonne nodded. “I would know.”

“I just want us to have a home, you know? Somewhere safe,” Yumiko added.

“You will,” Michonne said as they came upon a fork in the road. “This is as far as I go.”

Siddiq rode up on Michonne’s other side.

“I should’ve told you about Maggie sooner. I’m sorry,” he said.

“Where is she?” Michonne asked.

“With Georgie. Someplace far. Helping her with some new community,” Siddiq explained. “That’s all I know.”  
Michonne hummed in irritation.

“I wanted to say something sooner, but I promised someone I wouldn’t. So, I didn’t. This means you can come with us to Hilltop. You should—” Siddiq said.

“No,” Michonne snapped. “I’m needed back home. I kept my promise to Judith.”

“What about Carl?” Siddiq asked. “What about your promise to him?”

“It’s not that simple,” Michonne sighed.

Jessie perked up, hearing the sound of approaching hooves up ahead. Two armed riders appeared around the bend. Jessie reached for the gun on his hip.

“Those spears,” Michonne said, hand on her sword. “You from Hilltop?”

“We are,” the older man said. “You?”

“Alexandria,” she answered.

“We’re headed there now. We have a message,” he went on. “We have one of yours, Rosita Espinosa. She’s injured.”

Jessie’s chest constricted, and it felt as though his brain were shrinking inside his skull.

“Ro? Is she all right?” He asked, panicked.

“She’s stable—banged up and dehydrated,” the other man said.

Jessie looked at Michonne.

“Let Alexandria know Michonne and the others are headed to Hilltop,” Michonne said, turning back to the men. “Tell them we’re safe.”

The Hilltop men nodded and rode off toward Alexandria. Michonne started forward and Jessie kicked his horse on, rushing past the woman and the rest of the way to Hilltop, guilt creeping up on him. She’d only been out here for him.

* * *

* * *

Anna and Daryl rode into Hilltop on their bikes, their packs strapped to the back. Dog barked, sprinting ahead of them. They parked by the stables when Tara came up, a wide smile on her face. She gave Daryl a fist bump before they hugged each other. Then she turned to Anna. The smile faltered only briefly, but enough for Anna to notice.

“Hey,” Tara said, uneasily.

“Hey,” Anna replied.

“How have you been?” Tara asked.

“I’ve been okay… getting better,” Anna nodded.

“Good, good. I’m glad you came back,” she said. “We’ve missed you.”

Anna bowed her head, scuffing the toe of her boot into the dirt.

“I’ve missed you guys, too. I just—”

“I get it. We all do,” Tara assured.

“Thanks,” Anna said, nodding.

Tara stepped forward quickly, wrapping her arms around Anna. It took her a moment to return the embrace, but it felt good. Tara pulled away and went to Carol, hugging her as Jesus approached.

“This is a pleasant surprise,” he said, smiling at them, his eyes lingering on Anna just a moment longer than the others. “What brings you all the way out here?” He asked, looking to Carol.

“Henry,” Carol said, gesturing to the teen climbing off the wagon. “He’s taken a stubborn interest in blacksmithing.

“We might be able to help with that,” Jesus said, patting Henry on the shoulder.

“Thought I heard some bikes.”

Anna turned to see Aaron and Daryl greeting each other with an embrace.

“Good to see you, man. What you doin’ here?” Daryl asked as they pulled apart.

“We found Rosita outside the walls yesterday,” Aaron explained. “She’s pretty banged up.”

“Is she here?” Anna asked.

“Yeah, and uh… Eugene’s missing,” Aaron said. “We’re headed out to go find him. Could use a good tracker.”

“Yeah. Of course,” Daryl said before he turned to Anna.

“Go,” Anna nodded.

“You sure?” He asked.

“Yes,” Anna assured.

“Then I’m going, too,” Henry cut in.

“No,” Carol said quickly.

“Mom, but—”

“No, come on. Let’s get you settled in,” she said, leading Henry away.

Aaron climbed onto his horse, and Jesus discussed some things with Tara as Daryl placed his hand on Anna’s forearm.

“You sure you’ll be all right?” He asked.

“I’m sure. Go. Our friend needs help,” she said, patting his hand. “I’m going to stay and check on Rosita.”

“All right,” Daryl said, nodding before he stepped away to climb on his bike.

He whistled for Dog, and the search party headed out. Anna watched as they disappeared through the gates, leaving her standing awkward and alone in the middle of Hilltop. She looked around at the people just going about their day, unfazed and unbothered. Finally, she spotted the medical trailer and started over, dodging people on her way.

She opened the door and poked her head in, seeing Rosita lying in bed with an IV attached to her arm. When she saw no one else, she continued inside and sat down in the chair beside her bed. Rosita had a superficial wound on her forehead, and scrapes and bruises all over. Anna was glad the woman didn’t wake up at her arrival.

There was the rustle of paper and approaching footsteps and Anna tensed, looking up to see Enid appearing from the partitioned room.

“Oh,” she gasped when she looked up to see Anna. “An-Anna, you’re here.”

“Hey, Enid,” Anna said quietly.

“Hi,” the young woman blinked at her, unsure. “Is everything all right? What are you doing here?” Her eyes widened. “Wait. I mean—I—”

“Enid,” Anna sighed. “It’s okay. Carol asked Daryl and me to come out here with Henry.”

“Henry? He’s here?” Enid asked.

“He’s going to apprentice under Earl,” Anna explained.

“Oh, that’s good,” Enid nodded. “Um… but are you okay?”

Anna bowed her head, clenching her jaw as she turned her bracelet around her wrist. The plate had been banged up a little more in the past six years, and at some point, the chain had broken. Daryl replaced it with a leather string he’d made from a squirrel.

Taking a deep breath through her nose and exhaling slowly through her mouth, Anna looked back at Enid.

“I’m better,” she said. “You know, I never thanked you for everything you did.”

“You don’t have—”

“Enid,” Anna said pointedly. “Thank you for everything.”

Enid pressed her lips together, seeming to bite back an argument. Instead she nodded, moving to stand on Rosita’s other side, checking her vitals.

“Does Emma know you’re here?” She asked.

“Not that I know of—I haven’t seen her yet,” Anna said, looking to Rosita’s face. “Is she angry?”

“She’s hurt,” Enid said. “She misses you. We all miss you. But we understand why you had to go. Not many of us can imagine what you were going through—what you’re still going through. No one should ever have to go through that.”

“I still wake up sometimes and forget. And then I remember and…” she paused, shaking her head, trying to ignore the pain in her chest and the stinging behind her lids.

“Maybe you could try again?” Enid asked. “When you’re ready.”

“I don’t think so,” Anna said quickly.

They were quiet for a long time before Enid broke the silence.

“You and Daryl would have been great parents.”


	6. Chapter Five

“It’s about hundred-thirty, hundred-forty of ‘em,” Daryl said, walking over to Aaron and Jesus where they crouched behind a fallen tree, watching a herd circling in the middle of a field.

“You ever see them do this before?” Jesus asked.

“No,” Aaron said. “Never.”

“Rosita’s back trail goes right through ‘em,” Daryl said, focusing on the task. “We should get the horses, circle around, then we’ll pick it up on foot.”

“What about them?” Jesus asked, nodding to the herd.

“What about ’em?” Daryl huffed.

“They’re just milling around. That’s not normal,” he said, frowning.

“No… no, it ain’t,” Daryl agreed, looking to the herd still circling.

The wind picked up and Daryl smelled the air change.

“We should go. There’s a storm comin’,” he said, turning and walking away. “Dog!” He called over his shoulder.

Dog ran in front of them as they made their way back the way they’d come. Daryl walked ahead of the other two men. They must have thought he was out of earshot, but his hearing was better than most, and he could just barely hear them talking, the mention of his name drawing his attention. Despite himself, he focused on listening.

“Daryl says he’s been trading with Hilltop again,” Aaron said.

“He used to come like clockwork a couple times a year,” Jesus said. “Never stayed, though. And after—” Jesus paused, and Daryl tensed. “After a while the gaps between the trips got longer and longer. He and Anna just preferred it out here, I suppose.”

“Sounds like somebody else I know,” Aaron said.

Daryl relaxed, and was grateful Jesus didn’t say anything to Aaron. Jesus, Emma, Enid, Tara, Dean, and now Carol were the only ones who knew about what happened. He didn’t want to talk about it. He doubted Anna wanted a whole bunch of people asking her about it, either. After, she’d insisted on going back to the cabin if only to get away from the “pitying” looks she saw everyone giving her.

“You think that’s what I’m doing?” Jesus asked, calling Daryl’s attention back.

A gust of wind blew past them, carrying the sound of the herd. It was approaching.

“Stay,” he ordered Dog. “The herd. It’s comin’ for us,” he said, looking to his companions.

They frowned at him, waiting for an explanation.

“The wind is carryin’ the sound. C’mon. Let’s put some ground between us and them.”

* * *

* * *

Anna made her way to the trailer that Emma and Dean had moved into the previous year—something about having more privacy. She fidgeted with her bracelet as she approached, unsure of how the reunion would go. But as she neared, the door opened and Dean stepped out, a smile on his face until he spotted Anna. He stepped down from the door and stood in front of her.

“Long time, no see,” Dean said, hands in his pockets. “They said you were here. I almost didn’t believe it.”

“Hey Dean,” Anna sighed, giving a weak smile. “She know I’m here?”

“Yeah,” He said, nodding.

Anna pressed her lips together, glancing at the door before she looked back at him, shifting on her feet.

“How’s everything been?” She asked.

“Everything’s been pretty great. Just yesterday Emma was trying to write you a letter to tell you all about it,” he said.

“Yeah… I got the others… I—” Anna shook her head.

“You should talk to her,” Dean said, stepping to the side to allow her to pass. “She misses you.” He patted her on the shoulder. “We all do.”

“Thanks Dean,” Anna said as he walked off.

She took a deep breath and started up the steps, knocking lightly on the door before she could stop herself.

“Come in!” She heard from the other side.

She pushed the door open and stepped inside, finding Emma standing at the sink, drying some dishes and putting them away before she turned to see who had come calling. Emma seemed to stiffen at the sight of her, but Anna tried to ignore it.

“Hey,” Anna said awkwardly.

“Hey,” Emma replied.

They stood there silently for a moment, neither sure of what to say or do. Anna began to fidget again. Finally, she broke.

“Emma, I’m so sorry. I got your letters—” Anna rambled quickly.

“Anna—” Emma tried to say.

“I should have responded but I didn’t know what to say—seeing you so happy—” Anna went on. “I didn’t want to bring you down—and it was all I could think about for so long—and then it just got too hard, and—”

Emma crossed the room in the midst of Anna’s onslaught of word-vomit and wrapped her arms around her friend, effectively silencing her.

“It’s okay,” Emma said gently.

Anna tensed a moment before she relaxed into Emma’s arms, returning the embrace and burying her face into Emma’s shoulder. Her shoulders began to shake uncontrollably as she tried to hold in the tears that were threatening to spill over. When Anna finally managed to calm down, they pulled apart and Anna wiped at her face.

“Sorry,” Anna said, taking a deep breath. “Didn’t mean to get all emotional.”

“Shut up,” Emma laughed, gently pushing Anna’s shoulder.

“Well, you don’t have to worry about writing any letters, now,” Anna said as the two sat down at the table.

“Why’s that?” Emma asked.

“Carol asked Daryl and I to stay here with Henry while he’s apprenticing with Earl,” she explained. “It looks like we’re going to be here for a little while.”

“And then you’ll go back to the cabin?” Emma asked.

“No—well, yes. But…, we won’t be away so long,” Anna assured.

“Good. I’m not letting you disappear again,” Emma said.

“I don’t plan on it,” Anna said, grinning. “So, Dean said you were writing me a letter. What was in it?”

“Not much, I was having some trouble with it,” Emma admitted.

“Why’s that?” Anna asked, furrowing her brow.

Emma cleared her throat, her cheeks reddening as she looked away.

“Uh…, Dean and I…, we’re…,” she brought her hands together and began to fidget.

Anna glanced down to see her turning a ring around her finger, the light shining against the plain band.

“Wait,” Anna gasped. “Did you and Dean get married?”

“No!” Emma said quickly. “I mean—not yet? We are—I don’t know when. But… yeah.”

“Finally!” Anna cheered. “When did he ask you?”

“After I sent the last letter,” Emma said, her blush deepening.

“I want details,” Anna demanded, leaning forward.

Emma began to speak when the door flew open and Dean rushed inside.

“Riders are coming,” he said. “Get your gun.”

Emma, seeming to shift gears immediately, jumped up from the table and rushed toward the door. Anna quickly followed after her, Emma grabbing the gun hanging from the hook on the wall as they ran out the door.

They met Tara, Alden, Enid, and a few guards toting spears on the way to the front gates. Up on the platform above the gates, Dianne stood with a pair of binoculars and her bow on her back.

“How many?” Tara asked.

“Nine,” Dianne called. “No, wait….”

With a grim expression, Dianne turned toward them.

“What is it?” Anna asked.

“It’s Michonne.”

“The usual then,” Tara said coldly.

Anna frowned.

Dianne took her bow from her back and nocked an arrow before turning back to lean over the wall.

“State your business,” she ordered.

“We’re here for Rosita,” she heard Michonne call loud enough for them to hear. “We met your messengers on the road. They told us what happened.”

“And the others?”

“They’re good people looking for a home,” Michonne said. “I told them Hilltop would consider taking them in.”

Dianne turned back to Tara. There was a long pause before Tara finally sighed and holstered her gun.

“Let ‘em in,” Tara said.

Dianne nodded, and a couple of the other guards helped her open the gate, allowing Michonne to lead a wagon of people through; Siddiq and—to Anna’s surprise—Jessie rode along beside the wagon. The moment Jessie’s eyes landed on Anna, he trotted the horse forward before jumping off and pulling her into a hug. The others unloaded and dismounted.

“Anna? You’re here?” He asked in disbelief before he pulled away, holding her at arm’s length to take her in.

“It’s good to see you, too, big bro,” Anna grinned.

“Where’s Jesus?” Michonne asked, approaching Tara.

“Out with the search party looking for Eugene,” Tara said coolly.

“Eugene’s missing? Since when?” Michonne asked, frowning.

“I dunno,” Tara shrugged. “Thought you would. He went out with Rosita, but wasn’t with her when we found her.”

“How is she?” Jessie asked.

“She was unconscious when she got here, but she’ll be fine,” Enid said. “It’s dehydration and heat exhaustion, mainly. She should wake up soon.”

“If she’s been out the entire time, how do you know Eugene was with her?” Michonne asked.

“Aaron told us,” Tara said easily.

“Aaron’s here?” Michonne snapped.

“No, he’s with Jesus and Daryl,” Anna said quickly.

“Daryl and Anna came down from their mountain with Carol and Henry. It’s like the old gang’s back together,” Tara said sarcastically.

“Which way were they headed?” Michonne asked, clearly growing exhausted with the conversation and ready to go after them.

“You can pick up their trail, but you’re not gonna catch them before nightfall,” Alden said.

“It’s Daryl. Probably on their way back already,” Tara said. “You can have your weapons back when you leave tomorrow. As for the rest of you,” she said, turning to the five strangers, “you’re gonna have to wait until Jesus gets back. And if you want to stay-stay, I’m gonna have to talk to him. And you’re gonna have to earn your keep.”

A woman with dark curly hair stepped forward and signed ‘thank you’ to Tara.

“She says, ‘thank you,'’” said a younger woman, stepping forward before looking to the others. “We all do.”

Anna looked between everyone, feeling the icy atmosphere and tension between Tara and Michonne.

“Okay,” Tara said, before turning and walking away with Enid, Alden, Emma, and Dean.

“I’ll take you to Rosita,” Anna said, gesturing for Jessie to follow.

She led Jessie to the medical trailer and directed him to sit down beside the still unconscious Rosita. He took her hand in his and looked at her a moment.

“I’ll leave you guys alone,” Anna said.

“No,” Jessie said quickly. “Stay. I haven’t seen you in so long.”

Anna nodded and moved to stand on the other side of the bed, leaning against the wall and clasping her hands in front of her.

“How have you been?” He asked.

“Some days are better than others,” Anna said. “I’ve missed you.”

“You could have come to visit; Michonne would have let you and Daryl in,” Jessie said before leaning back in his chair.

“I could have,” Anna agreed, bowing her head. “I should have. I’m sorry.”

“Why didn’t you?”

Anna pressed her lips together, wrapping her arms around herself and rubbing her forearms.

“It just got easier to stay away,” she finally said. “From everyone. It was hard seeing Michonne pregnant after—” she sighed. “And everyone just kept looking at me like… like I’d fall apart any second. Like I was broken. I hated it.”

“I’m sorry if I ever made you feel that way, Anna,” Jessie said, brushing his hair from his face.

“I appreciate that,” she said.

They were quiet for a few seconds before Jessie decided to change the subject.

“What else has been going on? How’s Daryl?” He asked.

Anna tensed. She considered confiding in him what had happened, but she glanced at Rosita and forced a smile.

“We can talk another time, Jess. You need to be with Rosita,” she insisted, pushing herself from the wall and making her way around the bed.

“But—”

“I promise,” Anna assured as she patted his shoulder on her way to the door. “I need to go check on Carol and Henry.”

“All right,” Jessie sighed, and she left the trailer, letting out a breath of relief as she shut the door.

Anna spotted Carol loading up the wagon as Dianne approached. The two exchanged a few words before Dianne placed her bow in the wagon, apparently joining Carol back to the Kingdom. Anna walked over just as Alden and Henry arrived with two crates.

“I talked Mr. Sutton into an advance on my pay,” Henry explained at Anna and Carol’s confused looks. “Got us some nails and screws for you to take home.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Carol said, pulling Henry into a hug.

“We’ll take good care of him,” Alden assured.

“It’s all right. I wouldn’t be leaving if I didn’t trust him,” Carol said as she pulled away from Henry. “Keep out of trouble, kiddo.”

Anna noted the way she wiped a tear away from her face.

“Hey. I’ll be back for the fair, okay?” Henry said, only for Carol to nod and hum the affirmative. “I’m gonna make you proud.”

“You already have,” Carol said, her voice breaking as she patted his shoulder.

Henry nodded and took a step back as Carol turned to Anna.

“Thank you for doing this, Anna,” she said, reaching out to hold Anna’s hand.

“Of course,” Anna said, squeezing Carol’s hand. “Have a safe trip back to Kingdom.”

Carol nodded, giving Anna a quick hug before climbing into the wagon beside Dianne, who took the reins. They started off, heading through the gates as Carol turned in her seat to wave goodbye. Then they were gone.

Henry looked around awkwardly before his eyes landed on Anna. She smirked at him and slung her arm around his shoulders.

“Come on, kid,” she said, ruffling his hair. “Been awhile since we trained together.”

* * *

* * *

“You put that herd around a hundred and forty, right?” Jesus asked as he peered through his binoculars.

“Yeah,” Daryl said, walking over.

“Looks like more than double that now,” Jesus said, looking to him.

“Could be a different herd,” Aaron offered. “Or it merged with another one.”

“Ain’t gonna be there very long,” Daryl assured, watching as the herd traveled slowly through the field, seeming not to notice them standing in the tree line. “Don’t matter how big it is, as long as it’s goin’ the other way. Come on,” he said, heading off into the woods.

* * *

* * *

Anna and Henry stood across from each other in front of the house, sticks at their sides. They bowed slowly to each other before entering first position. Anna analyzed his stance. He was far surer of himself than he had been when he was younger.

Before she could analyze anymore, Henry lunged forward, swinging his stick horizontally. Anna jumped back, dodging the attack and correcting her stance. She quickly blocked another strike of his stick before it collided with her side.

“You’ve gotten quicker,” Anna grinned.

“Can’t give you time to prepare,” Henry said.

They continued back and forth, their sticks vibrating in their hands with each impact—Anna was careful to keep the spearhead out of the fight. With a quick step to the left, Anna managed to get around him, going to swipe his legs out from under him. Instead, Henry let his stick fall across his shoulders as he turned, catching it in time to block Anna. She took quick steps back, raising her brows at him in surprise.

“I’ve been practicing,” Henry smirked.

“Good,” Anna nodded, deciding she didn’t need to hold back anymore.

Her movements became faster as she forced him back, battering him with attacks—nothing too harsh, they weren’t trying to hurt each other. With a calculated step, Anna managed to make him stumble over his feet. He fell back, landing on the ground with a hard thump, and she moved to feign the finishing blow only for him to tangle his legs into hers and twist his body.

“Whoa!” She cried, unable to catch herself as she tumbled to the ground.

Anna rolled onto her back, looking at Henry as he propped himself up on his elbows, a wide smile on his face.

“Didn’t see that coming, did ya?” He teased.

“That’s my move,” Anna huffed, kicking his boot lightly before they fell into a fit of laughter, letting themselves lay flat on the ground.

She let out a long sigh as their laughter died out.

“I haven’t laughed like that in a long time,” she said.

“Why not?” Henry asked, pushing himself to his feet and giving Anna a hand up.

She dusted herself off before picking up their sticks, handing Henry his and tapping hers against the ground.

“It’s a long story,” she said, shaking her head. “One I’m not particularly interested in sharing.”

Henry gave her a look but shrugged, letting it go as they walked over to the front steps of the house and sat down.

“I’m glad you and Daryl agreed to come,” Henry said, looking around at the people of Hilltop going about their day, some of them having stopped to watch their match.

It had been good to get away. She’d recovered physically, but had needed the distance to recover mentally, too. Daryl had been there every step of the way. But it was time to be with other people again. For both of them.

“Me, too,” Anna agreed.

* * *

* * *

Jessie sat beside Rosita, holding her hand as he watched her sleep. Siddiq stood beside him, monitoring her vitals, and Michonne sat on the other side of the bed.

“I’m…,” Siddiq began. “I’m sorry we kept so much from you. But you know that I’m on your side.”

“It’s not…,” Michonne said quickly. “Coming here… I knew people would still be angry, but… that doesn’t make it any easier.”

“No,” Siddiq agreed. “But it’s not too late to go mend some of those fences.”

“No, it’s not. But I won’t. Not the way they want me to,” Michonne said, and Jessie rolled his eyes, which did not go unnoticed. “I didn’t make the choices I made because I thought they’d be easy. At least they’re alive so they can hate me for it.”

Jessie opened his mouth to respond when Rosita stirred.

“Jessie?” She asked groggily.

“Hey,” Jessie said, leaning forward to tuck some of her dark hair behind her ear. “Just rest. You’re okay.”

“Where am I?” Rosita asked, looking around in confusion as she came to her senses.

“You’re at Hilltop. Jesus and Aaron found you,” Michonne explained.

“How long have I been here?” She asked, quickly beginning to panic.

“Hey, just a little over a day. But you’ve got to take it easy now,” Jessie said soothingly.

“No. Eugene,” Rosita said, trying to sit up. “He’s still out there. We—”

“We know,” Michonne cut her off. “We know. There’s a group out there tracking him right now.”

“They’re already out there?” She asked, her eyes widening.

“Yeah. Daryl took Jesus and Aaron this morning,” Michonne said. “They should be back any minute.”

“No, we have to help them,” Rosita said, forcing herself to sit up.

“W-wait,” Siddiq said, trying to help Jessie push her back down.

“I know where he is. I’m gonna take you to him,” she insisted, resisting.

“Rosita, stop! Okay?” Jessie demanded, holding her in place. “Whatever’s going on, they can handle it.”

“No, they can’t,” Rosita snapped. “They have no idea what they’re dealing with.”


	7. Chapter Six

“You wanna run that by me again?” Anna said, flabbergasted.

Anna, Tara, Jessie, Michonne, Rosita, Siddiq, Tara, and Emma were gathered around a table and a map, listening to Rosita’s story. Everyone was in a stunned silence as they listened to her harrowing tale.

“They were whispering to each other,” Rosita repeated, seeming frustrated.

“Are you sure? Maybe—” Michonne started, only for Rosita to interrupt.

“Yes!” She snapped. “I know what I heard, and what I saw. They were hunting us. They were talking.”

Everyone was quiet, lost in thought, when Anna began to nod, furrowing her brow.

“I believe it,” she said.

“What?” Tara asked. “You can’t be serious. Talking walkers?”

“I spent a hell of a long time reading studies on the walkers,” Anna said, referring to Milton’s journals. “They don’t make much sense to begin with. But we know the brain is still active—reanimated from the infection. Some form of _alive_ ,” she said, putting air quotes around the word alive. “If it’s alive, then it stands to reason that it could evolve.”

“Was there some kind of doctoral program out in the woods I didn’t know about?” Tara asked.

Anna shot her a look before turning to the others.

“Believe it or don’t, but our friends are out there and in danger,” Anna went on. “We need to go help them.”

“Anna’s right,” Michonne said. “I’ll go out and find them. Bring them back.”

“Why just you?” Jessie asked, and Michonne sighed in frustration.

“Because—”

“Doesn’t matter why, you’re not going alone,” Anna interrupted, picking up her spear that was leaning against the table.

“Anna. I can—”

“Nope,” Anna interrupted again. “You think you can find them faster on your own? You can’t.”

Michonne frowned at Anna, seeming ready to argue further, only for Jessie to begin speaking.

“All right, I’ll go get my gear,” Jessie said.

“You’re not going,” Anna said. “Michonne and I will be enough.”

“But—” Siddiq started.

“You both need to stay and care for Rosita,” Michonne said.

“I’m fine,” Rosita said just before staggering on her feet.

“You need to lay down and rest,” Jessie said, quickly catching her.

“Just tell us where the barn is,” Anna said. “We’ll take care of the rest.”

* * *

* * *

Thunder rumbled overhead as the wind rushed through the night. They approached the abandoned barn, flashlights illuminating their way. Dog rushed into the barn and Daryl readied his crossbow.

“Go on, boy. Go find him,” Daryl said quietly.

Dog sniffed along the ground until he came onto a pile of hay and let out a soft whine.

“Move,” Daryl ordered, and Dog jumped off the pile. “Good dog. Hey,” he called, gesturing for Aaron and Jesus to join him.

Jesus poked into the hay carefully before kicking something solid.

“Here,” he said.

“Eugene?” Aaron called. “Are you in there?”

“Affirmative,” came the terrified response.

The three quickly brushed the hay aside to reveal a door in the floor. They opened it to see Eugene cowering and covered in dust.

“Hey,” Jesus smiled.

Eugene stood shakily and began to climb out of the storage hole.

“Give me your hand,” Jesus said, offering him help.

He stumbled, hissing in pain as he sat down.

“Eugene, you all right?” Aaron asked.

“I took a bad step and dislocated my knee,” Eugene explained. “There was a herd on our six, and Rosita was forced to stash me here.”

“Well, if it’s dislocated, we can just pop it back in,” Daryl suggested.

“No,” Eugene snapped. “We have to get out of here. The herd that followed us here is on its way back.”

“I saw their tracks. They’re gone,” Daryl assured.

“No, it’s not,” Eugene insisted. “It’s already been through here twice. It’s lookin’ for me. We have to get away before it comes back.”

Daryl, Aaron, and Jesus glanced at each other warily.

“This wasn’t a normal herd,” Eugene said firmly.

“What do you mean?” Aaron asked.

“When… when they passed us by, we could hear them. They were… they were whispering to each other,” Eugene said, sucking in a breath.

“You mean they were talking?” Aaron asked.

“I-I know how it sounds. But Rosita heard it, too. She’ll corroborate,” Eugene said.

“Yeah,” Aaron said, patting Eugene on the shoulder before helping him up.

“We should get him back,” Daryl said.

Dog began to bark, and they turned to see him leaning out of a window, alerting them to approaching walkers.

“There’s no way that’s the same herd,” Daryl said.

“They got us cut off,” Aaron warned.

“No, no, no, no,” Eugene whimpered, using a shovel as a walking stick to stand.

“So, we’ll backtrack, we’ll go around ‘em,” Daryl said.

“Old Route 28 isn’t far,” Jesus said. “It’s the straightest shot back to the horses.”

“Lead the way,” Aaron said as he and Daryl grabbed Eugene on either side and practically carried him out of the barn.

* * *

* * *

Anna and Michonne made their way through the woods in relative silence, careful not to trip over anything in the dark. They had taken a couple of horses for most of the way before they decided to stash them at a house and cut through the woods to get to the barn faster. Anna was grateful Rosita had woken up when she did, and remembered where she’d left Eugene.

“It’s good to see you,” Michonne said, breaking the silence.

“Yeah,” Anna agreed absently. “How’s everyone back at Alexandria? How’s Judith?”

“She’s good. She’s gotten so big. And R.J. is growing so fast,” Michonne said.

Anna grimaced, thankful Michonne couldn’t see it. She hadn’t been there for R.J.’s birth, having left after finishing the charter. It was just too hard.

“She’s just like Carl, you know?” Michonne said with a sad laugh. “She brought those people in—Magna and the others. Just like you and Carl did for Siddiq.”

“Look how that turned out,” Anna said, keeping her eyes forward as they continued on.

“Not everyone is going to be like Siddiq,” Michonne said grimly.

“Not everyone is going to be like Jocelyn,” Anna shot back with a shrug.

“Anna—”

“Especially not us. Not Hilltop, not the Kingdom,” Anna went on.

“It’s not as simple as that,” Michonne insisted.

Anna paused and turned to Michonne, taking a breath to speak, but decided it didn’t matter. Michonne was going to do what she was going to do— or not do— no matter what anyone said. Frustrated, Anna kept walking.

“Anna,” Michonne called, following after her.

“Let’s just focus on finding the others,” Anna said firmly.

It fell quiet between them again. They traveled for a few more minutes through the woods until they came upon a field, the barn Rosita had told them about, sitting abandoned and dilapidated. As they approached, Anna spotted tracks in the grass and she drew her spear. At her action, Michonne drew her sword.

“A large herd came through here,” Anna said quietly, gesturing to the ground.

They entered the barn cautiously to find a door in the ground hanging open, but otherwise, there was nothing of note; it was empty.

“They must have already cleared out,” Michonne said, relaxing her stance.

“If what Rosita said is true, then that herd is going to be following them,” Anna said. “We follow the herd, try and get around it, we should catch up to Daryl and the others.”

“All right,” Michonne agreed, and they started after the trail.

* * *

* * *

Daryl and Jesus helped Eugene over to an abandoned car, giving him time to rest as Aaron kept look out for the herd.

“It doesn’t make any sense,” Jesus said as they stepped away. “They shouldn’t have doubled back like that. And they definitely shouldn’t have followed us all the way to the barn.”

“I do have a theory to posit,” Eugene said. “The walkers are evolving.”

“Bullshit,” Daryl snapped.

“They’re dead, they’re not evolving,” Jesus said firmly.

“Being dead hasn’t exactly stopped them from perambulating ad infinitum, though, has it?” Eugene challenged. “They’re not dead in any sense that makes sense. It takes an impact to the cranium to stop them, which means the brain is alive, degraded as it may be. And if it’s alive, it can change. Maybe even start to remember things, too, like how to talk.”

“What?” Daryl huffed.

“It’s not any crazier than the dead being alive in the first place,” Jesus said, seeming to come around to the idea. “If they can learn to talk, maybe they can learn strategy and how to hunt.”

“They’re right on our asses,” Aaron announced, rushing up to them. “We’ve gotta get to the horses fast.”

“You have to leave me behind. I’m slowing you down and tiring you out. Every time we stop, the dead get closer,” Eugene said.

Daryl grimaced at the thought, looking around them in search of the herd.

“No! We came out here to find you,” Jesus snapped. “We’re not going home without you.”

“You don’t have a choice,” Eugene huffed.

“It’s not your call,” Jesus said firmly. “The numbers actually work for us. We can split up. You two get him back to the horses. I’ll wait for the herd to get here, then I’ll draw them off in the other direction. Then I’ll ditch them and meet you back at the Hilltop.”

“We’re stronger together,” Aaron argued.

“That doesn’t help us,” Jesus sighed. “Our only way out of this is to avoid a fight.”

“No,” Daryl said, turning to them. “If anyone’s staying, it’s gonna be me.”

Jesus shook his head, but was unable to offer up any argument.

“Go,” Daryl ordered. “Hell, I’ll probably beat you back. Go!”

Jesus and Aaron helped Eugene off the car and started down the road toward the horses.

“Come here, boy!” Daryl called, heading in the other direction toward a shack.

He climbed onto the roof with an order of ‘stay’ to Dog. As the herd came into view, he waited till they got closer.

“All right, boy, let’s get ‘em,” Daryl said, digging a string of firecrackers from his bag and lighting the end.

He tossed them out into the street and, after a moment, they went off with loud pops of light. Dog began to bark, luring the walkers toward them.

“Dog, keep ‘em comin’,” he encouraged.

He watched as the herd started toward them, a satisfied smirk on his face. That smirk fell away as the herd slowly turned, however, heading in their original direction, ignoring the sound.

“Sh!” He hissed, quieting Dog. “What the fuck?”

* * *

* * *

Anna and Michonne raced through the trees, keeping low to avoid being spotted by the herd they’d managed to catch up with. They moved around along the outside, until they got ahead of it and could safely hide within some bushes.

“They’re heading into that cemetery,” Michonne said, pointing to a gap in the stone wall.

“The others must have gone in there, to use that gap as a bottleneck. I don’t see a gate on this side. That’s probably where they’re headed,” Anna deduced.

“All right. Keep low,” Michonne said, and they started around the cemetery.

Once they were out of sight of the herd, they got closer to the wall, following it around until they spotted the wrought iron gate and a man pressing himself against it.

“Eugene,” Michonne hissed. “Eugene.”

Eugene whirled around as they arrived at the gate.

“Michonne, Anna—honest to God, am I happy to see you two,” Eugene rambled. “The gate’s obstructed by topsoil erosion. We can’t get out.”

“I need you to push,” Michonne instructed, pulling on the gate.

Anna grabbed for one of the bars, yanking back on the gate when two figures appeared in her peripheral. She swung around, ready to strike, when she saw that it was two of the women from the group Michonne had brought to Hilltop.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Michonne demanded as the one with the sandy hair began to help pull on the gate.

“Earning our keep,” the woman said easily.

The four of them crouched and dug a bit of the topsoil away before they managed to get the gate open enough to let Eugene through.

“Get him out of here,” Anna heard Jesus instruct. “Go, I got this!”

Aaron squeezed through the gate and they turned to watch as Jesus took out walker after walker with a mix of his martial arts and swordsmanship. Anna’s brows shot up as he jumped up, kicking one walker in the chest and launching himself at another, using his sword in a graceful display of lethality.

“Show off,” Anna smirked.

“Jesus!” Aaron called. “Come on.”

Jesus turned to them and started to walk casually toward them, easily slashing one walker out of the way before he went to swing at the second. Time seemed to slow and Anna’s eyes widened as the walker ducked Jesus’s swing. It slid behind him, pulling a long blade, and stabbed Jesus through the back, the tip of the blade protruding from his chest.

“No!” Aaron screamed. “No!”

The walker let Jesus fall to the ground as Aaron rushed back inside. Anna followed close behind as a group of walkers sprinted out of the mist. She swung upward with her spear, striking one beneath the chin before she brought the spearhead around to slash at another's face. The first walker groaned, scrambling to its feet. Anna smacked him down again, running her spear through its head.

She looked around to see the others had handled their own walkers, and Daryl had arrived and was inspecting one of the walkers. Aaron was knelt over Jesus. She approached cautiously, her hands trembling as she stared down at Jesus’s still form. He was dead. Just like that.

“Hey,” Daryl called to Anna. “Come here.”

Anna and Michonne stepped over to him.

“These walkers… what are they?” Michonne asked.

Daryl tilted the walker’s head to the side, revealing a lace up the back. He took his switchblade from his boot and cut away at the string, pulling at the hair. It came off without much struggle. It was something grotesque, a twisted Halloween mask. Daryl turned the walker over, showing a very dirty but very human face.

“What the actual shit,” Anna said.

Dog began to bark and Anna looked around, searching for the cause.

“They’re trapped,” came a loud whisper. “Circle ‘round.”

“Don’t let them slip by,” came another whisper. “Keep them together.”

Anna readied her spear, glaring at the figures appearing in the mist.

“You die now.”


	8. Chapter Seven

“You die now,” came a harsh whisper as walkers filtered out of the mist.

“Go,” Michonne ordered. “Go, I’ll cover you.”

Aaron and Daryl quickly got on either side of Jesus and lifted him as the bow wielding woman grabbed the discarded walker mask. Anna and Michonne stepped forward, slashing down any walker that got too close. One walker ran forward, knife raised, only to fall flat on their face with an arrow to the forehead.

“Come on! Let’s go!” Daryl called from the other side of the gate.

Anna and Michonne turned and ran through the gates, allowing Daryl to shut and lock it behind them. The group wasted no time in leaving the cemetery. Anna glanced at Jesus in Daryl and Aaron’s arms, her chest constricting painfully. She decided to pretend it was only her asthma until they were out of danger.

* * *

* * *

“Shouldn’t we give it a little longer?” Alden asked, leaning over the map.

“I mean, it’s almost been a full day since they went out looking,” Enid said from his left.

“And, given what Rosita said…. Maybe we should have two-person teams loop around their part of the grid. See what we see,” Jessie suggested, gesturing to the area Michonne and Anna would have gone to look for the others.

“Okay,” Tara said. “Let’s do it. One loop, no risks. And get Oscar from the gate. We’re gonna need a fourth.”

“I’ll do it.”

Everyone looked up to see Luke standing awkwardly.

“Hey, uh…, Luke here,” he introduced. “Uh, just say you needed an extra hand? ‘Cause I got two. Um…,” he cleared his throat. “You need help, I’m your guy.”

Jessie cocked a brow at him; Luke’s uncertainty was worrisome.

“Um… Connie and Kelly, they’re—they’re in the gardens already. And Magna and Yumiko, they’re—they’re out there,” Luke explained. “I just wanna do my part.”

“He can ride with me,” Alden offered.

“Cool,” Luke said, grinning. “All right.”

“Alden,” Alden introduced, shaking Luke’s hand.

“Hey. Two-Hand Luke,” Luke joked. “How you doin’? That was a bad joke. Uh, thank you. Cool.”

Jessie huffed a laugh before heading to the stables to get a horse, gesturing for D.J. to follow him.

“Shouldn’t you stay with Rosita?” D.J. asked.

“She’s resting right now, and Siddiq is watching her,” Jessie assured. “And we won’t be gone long.”

D.J. nodded. Without further discussion, the two gathered their gear and saddled up.

* * *

* * *

“Who the hell would do this?” Yumiko asked as the group arrived at the house where they had stashed the horses—evidently, Magna and Yumiko had found the safe spot to leave their horses as well. “Even think about doing this?”

“I suspect some vessel filled with a chunky salsa of abnormal impulses and metastasized rage,” Eugene said, his teeth clenched in pain as Michonne helped him walk.

“It’s full-on batshit,” Magna said.

“You think there’s more?” Aaron asked, holding up the left side of Jesus.

“Yeah,” Daryl said, from the right of Jesus.

“No way that was all of them,” Anna agreed, carrying Jesus’s feet.

“So, what do we do?” Yumiko asked as she and Magna pulled a section of fence down to get to the horses.

“Right now, keep moving,” Michonne said.

Daryl and Aaron loaded Jesus’s body onto one of the horses as Michonne and Anna helped Eugene on to another; Magna and Yumiko climbed onto one of the remaining two. Anna took the reins of the last horse and led it out of the yard, checking to make sure they were in the clear before gesturing for the others to follow.

They traveled for a while in silence, Dog running ahead to check for threats. Anna tried to push away the thought of Jesus hanging over the back of the horse like some sort of ragdoll instead of being astride it like the vibrant man he was. She couldn’t help the small smile that came onto her face as she remembered that first trip to Hilltop.

“I wish I’d met him before,” Magna said, breaking the quiet. “Sounds like he was a good one.”

“He was,” Aaron said from where he led Jesus’s horse. “Shouldn’t have been out here.”

“It’s my fault,” Eugene said. “If I hadn’t—”

“Jesus made his own decisions,” Aaron snapped, cutting Eugene off. “We all knew the risks of being out here. Knowing we shouldn’t be. Maybe what happened was bound to happen.”

Dog began to bark, staring off to the left of the trail.

“We got some tails,” Magna said.

“The living kind or original recipe?” Eugene asked warily.

Anna spotted the small group of walkers stumbling along in the trees. Up ahead, she saw a covered bridge.

“Let’s find out,” Daryl said. “Good dog.”

* * *

They crossed the bridge, leading the gaggle of walkers inside. Daryl stood at the end, crossbow ready to start testing who was dead and who wasn’t. Aaron and Eugene stayed hidden, while Yumiko and Magna waited off to either side of Daryl. Anna and Michonne snuck back across the dried-out stream to trap the living within.

Daryl fired his first bolt into the leg of the right-most walker. It continued advancing and he loaded another bolt. He fired into another male walker. He immediately collapsed to the ground, crying out in pain, and three of the nearest walkers turned on him, falling to their knees to devour. The final two, a male and female, staggered to a stop and turned to leave, only to see Anna and Michonne waiting for them, weapons drawn.

The male pulled a blade from his sleeve and charged forward.

“I got this,” Michonne said, meeting him halfway. She slashed his torso before running him through.

The female looked between the group as Yumiko and Magna appeared. She pulled a knife from her sleeve.

“Drop it!” Daryl demanded, pulling his own knife.

Anna ran forward, ready to strike her with the blunt end of her spear when the woman dropped the knife and fell to her knees, hands up in surrender. She stared wide-eyed at them, taking shuddering breaths. Daryl snatched the mask from her head. Anna was stricken by how young she was.

“Please,” she breathed. “Please don’t kill me. Please.”

Daryl tossed the mask to Anna.

“How many?” She asked, holding out the mask.

“Please,” the girl stammered, tears streaking down her face. “You killed them all. It’s just me now.”

“I don’t believe you,” Michonne hissed, holding her bloodied sword to the girl’s neck.

There was a distant growling, and Anna looked over her shoulder to see a small herd of walkers heading toward them.

“There ain’t no time,” Daryl said, seeing them as well. “We’ll take her with us.”

Michonne’s eyes snapped to Daryl, incredulous. Daryl nodded patiently at her and she relented, taking her sword away from the whimpering teen.

“Get up,” Daryl ordered, pulling the girl up by her shirt.

“Hey!” Michonne snapped, getting in the girl’s face. “You try anything, you won’t have to pretend.”

“Let’s go,” Daryl said, dragging her off.

Anna threw the mask to the ground and followed after them.

* * *

“Get inside,” Daryl said, forcing the girl into the cellar. Michonne stepped in after her.

“Daryl? Anna?” Came Henry’s voice. “What’s going on?”

It took Anna a second to spot him; Henry was standing at the bars of a cell.

“What—” Anna began, but decided she could learn why he was in jail later. “Jesus is dead,” she said.

“What?” Henry asked.

“No more bullshit!” Michonne shouted.

Anna turned to see the woman hovering over the young girl, who was cowering in a chair in the middle of one of the other cells.

“I already told you—” the girl cried.

“How many more of you are there?” Michonne interrupted.

“They’re all dead. My family’s dead. Please, just stop,” the girl sobbed.

“Not until you start answering our questions,” Michonne hissed.

“Your name. Start with your name,” Tara said, coming into the cell.

“I told you, I don’t have one,” the girl insisted. “None of us do. None of us did. That’s not how it worked.”

“How did it work?” Michonne asked.

“Why do you wear their skins?” Daryl asked.

She didn’t speak, and he lunged forward, leaning into her face.

“Answer!” He yelled.

“They were—they were good people,” she sobbed. “We were good. It’s what we did to live. That’s—that’s all we wanted to do. Live.”

Anna frowned, standing outside of the cell as she watched the girl look around at them in pure terror.

“Oh, you’re saying you had to do this?” Tara challenged.

“You wouldn’t understand,” the girl huffed, sucking in a shuddering breath.

“Then make us understand,” Michonne snapped. “What the hell were you doing?”

“We—we were just trying to see if they were good people, too. But then you attacked us, and now they’re dead,” the girl spat. “They’re all dead. And I don’t have anything.”

“What did your people know about us?” Michonne asked, her voice low as she got in the girl’s face. “Do they know about this place?”

The girl mumbled something.

“Huh?” Michonne shrieked.

“I don’t know!” The girl repeated. “I don’t know anything. They didn’t tell me anything. Please stop asking me. Just leave me alone, please. Please, just leave me alone.”

The girl began to hyperventilate and Anna clenched her jaw, feeling a tightness in her chest. She was just a kid. Probably spent her formative years living like that and didn’t know any better.

“Guys,” Anna called and they all looked at her, including the girl.

She silently gestured for them to leave. There was a moment she wondered if they would ignore her and continue, but Daryl was the first to go. The others followed him out. Anna lingered for a few seconds before she stepped forward.

The girl flinched back, falling out of her chair and scooting back against the wall, holding her knees to her chest.

Anna paused. Then she closed the cell door, locked it, and left the cellar.

* * *

“I don’t trust a word coming out of her mouth,” Michonne said.

“We’ll get it out of her,” Daryl assured.

Anna sighed, standing beside Daryl. She wasn’t sure how she felt about what was happening, but she knew it needed to be done. That’s what had to matter. Nothing else.

“We can try again in the morning,” Tara suggested.

“You’ll have to do it without me,” Michonne said. “Taking my people back first thing. Can’t risk them not knowing about this back home.”

“Okay,” Tara nodded. “Thanks… for being here and for helping. That group you brought in— I’m gonna let them know they can stay. Guess it’s my call now. That’s what he would’ve done.”

Since Jesus was gone, Hilltop had immediately placed Tara in charge. Unsurprising, given all the woman had done for the community since jumping ship at Alexandria. Tara had grown a lot from the person she was on the other side of that fence at the prison. She’d become stronger, surer.

“Thanks, Tara,” Michonne said.

Tara nodded and walked off, leaving Anna, Daryl, and Michonne alone.

“Keeping her here is a risk,” Michonne said, turning to the couple. “You know that. We all do.”

Anna exhaled heavily and nodded, folding her arms over her chest as she frowned.

“Yeah. I know,” Daryl agreed. “I’ll get her to talk.”

Anna grimaced, shifting uncomfortably. She decided she didn’t like it. Any of it.

“If she doesn’t…,” Michonne began. “You know what you have to do.”

* * *

* * *

Eugene clutched Jessie and Rosita’s hands on either side, shaking like a leaf as Siddiq aligned his knee back into the socket. Jessie and D.J. had returned from their search roughly thirty minutes before Anna and the others arrived with an injured Eugene, a strange girl, and a dead Jesus.

“Here we go,” Siddiq said. “And—” Jessie flinched at the loud, disgusting snap. “And it’s in. See? Not so bad.”

“S-says you,” Eugene hissed before taking a breath. “Apologies for the attempted bites and scratches. Involuntary pain responses and whatnot.”

“It’s all right,” Siddiq chuckled. “I’m gonna go grab a bandage. A few weeks of moderate compression and you’ll be good as new. You both will,” he said, looking to Rosita.

“I’m gonna go get you some more water,” Rosita announced, standing from her chair only for Eugene to grab her hand again.

“I—I was scared as hell you didn’t make it. Truly,” he stammered out. “I’m torn to tethers about Jesus, but if anything had happened to my best friend—”

“Eugene, I’m fine,” she smiled, patting his hand before her smile faltered. “I’m—uh,” her chest heaved.

“Ro?” Jessie asked.

“I’m sorry, I—” she cut herself off, her skin paling before she whirled around and ran out of the trailer.

Jessie and Eugene looked to each other in confusion. Getting up from his chair quickly, Jessie followed Rosita out to see her bracing herself against her knees and puking into the grass.

“You okay?” Jessie asked.

“I’m fine,” Rosita assured, waving him off as she stood and wiped her mouth.

“All right, well, maybe let Siddiq run some tests—”

“Really, I’m fine,” Rosita huffed.

“You’ve been through a lot, Ro. You—”

“It’s not that, okay?” Rosita said, shaking her head with a small smile.

“Then what?” Jessie huffed.

Rosita sighed, looking around before she looked him in the eye.

“I’m pregnant.”

Jessie blinked at her a moment, his mouth dropping open awkwardly.

“Oh...kay…,” he said.

* * *

* * *

Daryl and Henry sat on the bench, watching two Hilltoppers digging the grave they’d be placing Jesus in. He was still having trouble believing he was dead. How long ago had it been since they’d fought each other in that field over a truck of supplies?

“Does alcohol always make you feel this bad?” Henry asked, pulling Daryl from his thoughts.

“No,” Daryl said. “But actin’ stupid does. What the hell were you thinkin’, anyway?”

“I wasn’t,” Henry sighed. “Fresh air is helping, though.”

“Well, don’t get too used to it. Two minutes, your ass is goin’ right back in there,” Daryl said.

“Seriously?” Henry scoffed.

“Earl says you got one more night. So, you got one more night,” Daryl shrugged.

“Daryl, I’m sorry, really. I—” Henry began, and he thought the boy would try to talk his way out of the punishment. “I guess I want to find my place. And I knew who I was at the Kingdom. But who am I here?”

He understood that feeling all too well. They all had to find their place at some point, to figure out who they were. After Rick—he’d felt lost. He still wasn’t sure where his place was anymore.

“Tell you this,” Daryl said, shifting in his seat, “whoever you are ain’t at the bottom of a damn bottle.”

_Or wandering around the woods._

* * *

Daryl stepped out onto the porch, looking around at the Hilltop. It had been so long since they’d been here—he couldn’t say he exactly missed it, but it was all right being back. It would be good for Anna. She needed people. A lot more than she was willing to admit.

The past five months had been hard on her. They’d been hard on him, too. There were some days when he couldn’t even look at Anna. Guilt always ate away at him. He felt as though he had failed somehow, as if there was something—anything—he could’ve done. It was like that when they’d first learned from the doctors of the damage from Jed’s shot. Seeing her suffering from it again after six years; Daryl thought he had moved past the need to hunt Jed down.

He took a deep breath and shook his head, clearing away those thoughts. By the stables, he saw Michonne and Aaron talking beside their wagon, seeming to be preparing to leave for Alexandria. He started toward them. As he neared, Aaron walked off.

“Hey,” Michonne greeted.

“Hey,” Daryl nodded back. “You headed out already?”

“Yeah, we’ve got to go back as soon as possible,” Michonne said, and she shook her head, frowning. “Alden and Luke should’ve been back by now. Could be nothing. Could be something.” She gave Daryl a meaningful look. “You know what you’re gonna do with that girl?”

“Why is this even up to me?” Daryl huffed.

“‘Cause you’re the best damn judge of character I know,” Michonne said. “Without Jesus or Maggie, these people need you and Anna.”

“They got Tara,” he pointed out.

“Tara’s smart, but she shouldn’t do it alone,” Michonne insisted before looking out over the rest of Hilltop. “What we did, bringin’ Jesus back, it’s gonna help them move on. But after that,” she looked back at him, “it’s about doing whatever it takes to not bury more.”

Daryl inhaled and exhaled heavily.

“All right,” he finally said.

* * *

* * *

Anna and Jessie sat beside each other on the front steps of the house, letting the breeze wash over them. They had spent the better part of an hour catching up on the last five years.

Jessie told her about how she would love the Dungeons and Dragons game he and Eugene had started up with a few others, about his relationship with Rosita, about the radio he’d been working on, and about how much he had missed her. He admitted that he’d tried to sneak out to find her on multiple occasions, but something had always stopped him—mostly Michonne.

Anna told him about some of the poems and short stories she’d written, the time she spent helping Hilltop with the sickness, and Maggie leaving. She told him about how she’d started growing potatoes and that she’d need to go back to the cabin soon to tend to them. She told him how much she’d missed him, too, and that it was hard not to resent Michonne for their separation.

What Anna didn’t tell him was about the pain she and Daryl had suffered, about the anger she felt, stopping short of this past winter. When she got to that point in her story, Anna paused, furrowing her brow and clenching her fists in her lap. She wanted to tell him, to find comfort in him—she knew doing so would help the aching in her chest.

“I wish you would stay,” she said instead.

“I wish I could,” Jessie sighed.

“Michonne can’t make you go back—you could stay for a little bit, then head back to Alexandria later,” she suggested.

Jessie shook his head.

“I have to go back. I have to be with Rosita,” he explained.

“Rosita would understand,” Anna assured, finding the courage to finally say it. “Jess, I—”

“Rosita’s pregnant.”

Anna tensed. It was as though her head was filled with static as she tried to process what he had just told her. An ugly feeling sprang up in her chest. Jealousy. She forced it down, unwilling to entertain it for even a moment. She was happy for them.

“That’s amazing,” she said, allowing a smile to spread across her face.

“It is,” Jessie agreed. “I never imagined having kids, but… I don’t know, I’m excited.”

“You’re going to be a great dad,” Anna said, patting him on the shoulder.


	9. Chapter Eight

The sound of the nails being hammered into the wooden box sent a chill down Anna’s spine as they closed Jesus within. She stood beside Daryl just in front of Jessie, Michonne, and the other Alexandrians but still separated from the rest of the gathering. Finally, they lifted the coffin and lowered it into the grave of the ever-growing cemetery.

* * *

After the funeral Anna, Daryl, Tara, and Enid said their goodbyes to Jessie and the others. They watched quietly as the Alexandrians disappeared down the road, the gate closing behind them. Enid and Tara left to tend to their duties, and Daryl and Anna started toward the house.

“I’m gonna go question the girl,” he said. “I need you to stand outside the window and listen.”

“Why?” Anna asked, furrowing her brow.

“Case she says somethin’ I don’t catch,” he explained as they rounded the house to the entrance of the cellar.

Anna took a breath but reluctantly nodded. She positioned herself beside the window to the girl’s cell, leaning against the wall as Daryl went to the cellar doors. He shook his head and sighed before throwing one of the doors open and heading inside.

“Who are you?” Anna heard Daryl ask faintly. “Answer the question.”

Keys rattled and she could hear the cell door creak open.

“You wanna die?” Daryl asked, his voice dangerously low. “Is that it?”

“Daryl, what’s your problem?” Henry called.

“Quiet!” Daryl snapped, and Anna flinched. “Do you?” He asked. “People up there just buried a good man. And they are ready to string you up right now. All I got to do is drag your ass up them steps. How many in your group?”  
“I already told you—” the girl started.

“Get up!” There was a sharp thud of a body hitting the bars. “How many?” Daryl demanded.

“Ten! Ten!” The girl cried. “There were ten of us! I think. We wore skins to blend in. We didn’t have names. I mean—I mean, we did, but didn’t use them.”

“How long you been out around here?” Daryl asked.

“I don’t know. We moved around with the—with the dead,” she explained, her breathing labored. “I mean, the skins made them leave us alone. They protected us, so we protected them.”

Anna furrowed her brow.

“You got a camp? Walls?” Daryl asked.

“Walls?” The girl echoed. “Walls don’t keep you safe. Places like this don’t make it. They never make it. That’s how it is. My mom and me, we saw it happen over and over. I—I barely remember the world before all this. But my mom, she told me how it was changing, how we had to change with it, how we needed the dead and each other to keep safe. We’re never alone.”

“Why’d your people kill our people?” Daryl asked.

The girl said nothing. Anna wrapped her arms around herself.

“Tell me!” Daryl roared, and Anna’s heart jumped into her throat.

“We were always gonna kill you, okay?” The girl shrieked. “It’s just what people do now. Everybody still alive is a threat. It’s us or them.”

“How many people in your group?”

“I already—”

“The truth!”

_“I suggest you tell me the truth.”_ There was a high-pitched ringing in her ears.

“It is the truth!”

_“I am telling—”_ Her head began to pound and her body began to tremble.

“Don’t lie to me!”

_“Don’t lie to me,” he said, striking her again and again, his voice far too calm._ She could feel the bruises forming all over again.

“My mom! It’s just my mom. She’s a good person. Please don’t go looking for her. Please,” the girl begged. “She’s just one woman, out there alone.”

“You said your people were never alone,” Daryl pointed out.

“She—she was at the cemetery. She got separated, but just her,” the girl said quickly.

“Liar!”

_“I don’t like liars.”_

She couldn’t breathe.

“Please, I’m telling—No! No, I told you the truth!”

The girl sobbed and Anna felt her blood run cold. She pushed herself off the wall, covering her ears as tears slipped down her cheeks. Her chest heaved and she let out a shuddering breath as she looked around. Everything seemed too bright, too loud.

“I told you what was gonna happen!” Daryl said.

_“Good girl.”_

_Escape. I need to escape._

* * *

* * *

“Liar!” Daryl shouted, dropping the knife from the girl's terrified face.

He moved his hand away from her neck and grabbed her wrist, dragging her to the cell door.

“Please, I’m telling—No!” She cried. “No, I told you the truth!”

The girl sobbed and he could feel her shaking in his hand as she clung to one of the bars, anchoring herself to the ground.

“I told you what was gonna happen!” He said.

“Daryl!” Henry called.

“Shut up!”

“That was everything! Please! Please! Let go of me!” She begged.

“Daryl, stop!” Henry demanded.

“Please, Daryl, please don’t kill me, please,” she stuttered, her face contorted in terror.

Daryl looked between Henry and the girl. There was still more that she wasn’t telling him. She couldn’t die yet. He released her and she fled across the room, folding herself up behind the chair as if it were enough to protect her from him, should he change his mind.

He shut the cell door and locked it up, glaring at her through the bars before turning and walking to Henry’s cell, pointing at the teen standing at the bars.

“Thought I told you to stay quiet,” Daryl said in a low voice.

“She’s just a girl,” Henry insisted.

“You wanna know what your place is here?” Daryl asked. “It’s right where you’re at, for as long as it takes for you to figure out how to wise your ass up.”

With that, he walked off.

“Daryl,” Henry called after him. “Daryl! Wait!”

Daryl kept walking, heading up the cellar stairs and shutting the door. He turned, ready to ask Anna if she caught anything. Only, she wasn’t there. He looked around, confused. Then he realized.

“Shit,” he sighed, shaking his head.

“Thank you,” he heard from the window.

Knowing he wasn’t going to find Anna anytime soon, Daryl sat down against the wall beside the window.

“What?” Henry asked.

“I said thank you,” the girl repeated. “For saving me.”

“I had to. Couldn’t let him do what he was gonna do to you,” Henry said. “I’m Henry.”

There was a pause.

“I’m Lydia.”

“Nice to meet you.”

Daryl leaned his head back, pressing it into the wall as he picked at a bit of grass beside him. He shouldn’t have asked Anna to listen in.

* * *

* * *

_Breathe._

Anna sucked in a breath, feeling the air fill her lungs despite the tightness in her chest, and exhaled slowly. Her skin tingled.

_Focus_.

Another breath. Her fingers trembled in Dog’s brown fur as he leaned into her. She held him close, her eyes shut.

“Anna?”

She opened her eyes slowly, keeping them to the ground. She recognized the boots in front of her. She didn’t think anyone would find her in the hayloft.

“Are you all right?” Emma asked.

Anna didn’t say anything for a moment, feeling her heart throb painfully. Dog stepped a little closer to her.

“Not really,” Anna finally said, her voice cracking and barely above a whisper.

Emma moved forward and sat down on Anna’s other side. Anna felt the woman’s hand rest gently on her shoulder and squeeze lightly.

“What happened?” She asked.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Anna muttered, closing her eyes again.

“Talking might make you feel better,” Emma pointed out. “But if you don’t want to, I understand.”

Anna was quiet, clenching her teeth and furrowing her brow. She’d talked about it already—till she was blue in the face. She’d told Daryl and Emma everything that had happened. She wrote about it. She let herself feel. She did everything she could think of to make it go away, but it just kept coming back.

“When I killed Isaac,” Anna said. “When I found out they burned his body. It made things easier. It took a while, but I stopped looking over my shoulder. I stopped thinking he was going to appear one day and…,” she paused, slowly pulling away from Dog. “I thought I moved on.”

“What happened?” Emma asked gently.

“Daryl was interrogating that girl. He asked me to listen in—in case she said something and he missed it,” Anna explained. “And it… it reminded me of Isaac; when he would question me.”

“Anna…. What he did to you…,” Emma started. “Trauma has no expiration date.”

“I know,” Anna sighed. “I know…, I just—I don’t know.” She shook her head, brushing her hair behind her ear.

Dog made a soft noise, bumping her other hand with his nose. She smiled and scratched behind his ear.

“Thanks buddy,” Anna said, taking another breath.

She was calmer now, her hands no longer shaking.

“Does he sit with you when this happens?” Emma asked.

“Yeah. He’s helped me through a lot of panic attacks,” Anna said. “I think he was a service dog in a previous life.”

“Maybe,” Emma said, reaching out and patting Dog on the head. “What’s his name?”

“Dog,” Anna said. “Daryl named him,” she defended when Emma cocked a brow at her.

“And you let him?” Emma asked.

“I couldn’t think of a name, and honestly, I kind of like it,” Anna shrugged, wiping her face clear of the drying tears. “Thank you, by the way.”

“For what?” Emma asked, tilting her head.

“For being my best friend,” Anna said, as though it should have been obvious.

“You’re my best friend, too,” Emma said, a grin spreading across her face.

* * *

It was dinner time when Anna made her way back to the cellar doors, where she found Daryl sitting against the wall beside the girl’s cell window. When he noticed her approach, he pushed himself to his feet and tossed a piece of grass to the ground. She stopped in front of him and sighed.

“I’m sorry I left,” she said quietly.

“Don’t be. I shouldn’t have asked you to listen,” Daryl said.

“I didn’t think it would still bother me,” she said, shaking her head. “But I’m fine now. What did I miss?”

“Her name’s Lydia,” Daryl said, gesturing to the window. “She’s talking to Henry. We’re just gonna listen in, see what she tells him.”

“Okay,” Anna nodded. “I’ll take over from here, you go get something to eat.”

“Nah, I’m good.”

“Daryl,” Anna huffed, shooting him a look. “Go get something to eat.”

“All right,” Daryl relented, starting toward the front of the house when he paused. “You okay?” He asked, turning back to her. “Bein’ here and all?”

Anna pressed her lips together, but nodded.

“I’m okay.”

“Tell me if you ain’t,” Daryl said before disappearing around the corner.

Anna took a breath and sat down beside Lydia’s window. She could hear them talking through the glass; they were probably raising their voices so they could hear each other from their cells. Henry told her about the early days of the outbreak, about how he’d lost his mom and later his dad.

In return, Lydia told him about her time in the early days, how she and her parents had been hiding in a basement with a bunch of others. Her father had been a vocal pessimist about their chances of anyone coming to help them. She told him about how he was an angry man, and how he often made her fearful. But her mom was always there to make her feel safe by singing her a song about a tattooed lady named Lydia.

“I remember that look in his eye,” Lydia said. “Still see it. How cold it is—was,” she corrected, and Anna frowned. “Why am I even telling you this?”

“Beats the quiet. Beats being alone,” Henry said.

“Never been alone,” Lydia said. “My people traveled in groups with the dead. I miss the sounds…, the smell.”

“Not gonna lie…, walking around in dead people’s skins is pretty messed up,” Henry admitted.

“Thinking this place isn’t gonna fall like every other place…, that’s messed up,” Lydia huffed.

“Agree to disagree,” Henry conceded.

“Your dad’s an asshole like mine,” Lydia stated. “All you did was sneak out. Is it even that hard? Are there a lot of guards posted here?”

Anna tensed, hoping Henry had the sense not to say.

“Daryl’s not my dad,” Henry said. “He doesn’t even want to be here. He and Anna are only doing it as a favor for my mom.”

She relaxed, pulling her knees up to her chest.

“I thought you said your mom died,” Lydia said.

“My second mom, I mean,” Henry clarified. “She’s tough. Not somebody you want to mess with. Hey, what happened to your dad?”

“My dad was a stupid man,” Lydia said harshly.

Anna furrowed her brow, noting the ‘was’ in her statement. He probably died. But Anna wondered why Lydia had to correct herself earlier when speaking about the cold look in her father's eye.

“My mom, though, she kept me alive. Kept me safe. She’s a lot like your mom,” Lydia said gravely. “You don’t mess with her, either.”


	10. Chapter Nine

Anna pulled open the cellar doors and made her way down with two trays of food; two hard-boiled eggs, and two slices of buttered toast. She went to Henry’s cell first.

“Anna. Hey,” he greeted, getting up from the cot.

“Breakfast of champions,” she said teasingly, setting one of the trays down so that she could open his cell and pass him his food. “Eat up.”

“Thanks,” he said, taking his food to the cot and sitting down.

He started in on the toast and Anna turned to Lydia’s cell. She picked up the other tray and walked over. Lydia immediately went to one corner, curling in on herself and watching Anna unlock her cell. Anna stepped inside and set the tray down on the ground in front of her.

“Hope you’re not allergic to anything,” Anna said, straightening.

The girl stared silently at her, eyes wide and searching. She was terrified, and looking for a way out. Anna became very uncomfortable with the familiarity of the situation and turned to head out of the cell.

“Wait,” the girl called as Anna stepped out of the cell; Anna turned back. “Why?” Lydia asked, tugging on her ear and wincing.

“Because you need to eat,” she said simply, shutting and locking the cell door.

Anna paused, tapping her fingers on the lock. She opened her mouth to say something, but she wasn’t exactly sure what she had in mind to share. Shaking her head with a sigh, Anna turned and left the cellar.

* * *

Taking up the rear of the group, Anna walked through the woods with Emma, Tara, Kal, Magna, Yumiko, Connie, and Kelly. They kept their eyes on the trees, searching for any signs of Alden and Luke, walkers, and anymore of Lydia’s people.

“How did breakfast go?” Emma asked from beside Anna.

“About as well as we thought it would go,” Anna shrugged, adjusting the leather strap of her spear. “She’s expecting us to kill her. Tara hasn’t decided what’s going to happen to her yet.”

“Right,” Emma nodded.

“Honestly, though, listening to her tell Henry her story…, something’s off about it,” Anna admitted.

“It is pretty awkward sitting there and listening to them,” Emma agreed.

“Not that—well, yeah, I don’t really like that part either—but I mean, her story,” Anna said. “There’s something about it that’s not adding up. She keeps getting her mom and dad confused and has to correct herself.”

“Really?” Emma asked, furrowing her brow. “What do you think that means?”

“I don’t know,” Anna said, shaking her head.

“What?” Tara asked, pausing the group as Connie peered through binoculars. “What do you got?”

Yumiko crossed over to Connie and took the binoculars, following Connie’s gaze.

“Maybe the dead, maybe not,” Yumiko said, passing back the binoculars. “Keep your distance and watch their hands. They could go for knives.”

Anna nodded and pulled her spear as they approached a group of walkers feasting on a pair of fallen horses. Yumiko fired an arrow into a couple heads while Magna threw her knives, and Kelly and Connie fired their slingshots.

“Funky walk, check,” Tara said, walking up with her own spear. “No weapons, check. Okay.”

With that, Tara stabbed an approaching walker up through the chin. Two walkers made their way toward Anna, but she easily knocked the first to the side before swinging her spear back to run the spearhead through the second walker’s eye. She ripped the spearhead from the second walker’s eye and, with a bit of an unnecessary flourish, jabbed it through the forehead of the first walker. The others quickly dispatched their own adversaries.

“None of the masked ones,” Magna said, surveying the corpses.

“The horses,” Emma said, grimacing at what was left of the creatures. “These are Alden’s and Luke’s.”

“But no Alden and Luke,” Magna pointed out.

“Maybe they had to bail,” Tara suggested.

“Check the area. Look for tracks. Stay close,” Anna instructed, gesturing to Kal.

He nodded and headed off to do just that. Anna hovered over the horses alongside Connie and Kelly, inspecting the very non-walker inflicted wounds. It seemed Connie saw the same thing as she signed a slashing motion across the horses.

“Hey, guys,” Kelly called. “Connie says the horses were cut open and skinned with knives.”

“This wasn’t just the dead,” Anna agreed.

“Plenty of walker tracks but nothing else,” Kal said as he returned. “Horses could’ve been wandering for a while.”

“Well, then we split up,” Yumiko said. “We break in different directions.”

“No, no, we stay here. It's not safe out here anymore,” Tara said, stopping anyone from moving. “Walkers aren't just walkers. That girl told us it was just her mother, but this? She's a liar. There could be three more of them out there. There could be three hundred of them out there.” She turned to Anna. “We head back, we stay behind the walls, and we make a plan. Until we find out what this is.”

Anna nodded when she noticed Connie sign something to Tara. Kelly turned to Tara and stepped forward.

“And what if we don’t?” Kelly asked.

“We will. Let’s go,” Tara said shortly, walking off and leaving no room for further discussion.

* * *

* * *

“You want my other egg?” Henry asked. “I could roll it to you, if… if you want.”

Daryl rolled his eyes as he listened from beside Lydia’s window.

“You don’t have to take care of me,” Lydia said.

“I’m just trying to be nice,” Henry insisted.

“You can keep it. Hunger’s a gift,” Lydia said, and Daryl frowned. “Why are you being nice to me?”

“When me and my brother and my dad were found out there, we were pretty messed up, too,” Henry explained. “Took a lot of someone being nice to us to make things okay again.”

“You think I’m messed up?” Lydia questioned.

“How is hunger a gift?” Henry asked instead.

“If I have to explain it, you wouldn’t understand,” Lydia sighed. “It’ll never be okay again.”

“Says who?” Henry huffed.

“My dad.”

Daryl listened as Lydia explained how her father had tried to take her and her mother out of the basement after they’d been there over a month. She spoke about how, despite the fear her father instilled in her mother, she stood up to him, insisting that he would be going alone. She mentioned wanting to be a ghost for Halloween, and how he had said every day was Halloween with all the freaks who thought there was still something to be hopeful about. Lydia recalled sitting down to play a game of checkers with her mother when he grabbed a pair of scissors and cut away his beard, saying he’d be doing what he wanted now that the world was over. Her mom had distracted her with the game.

_“Checkmate,”_ her mom had said.

“He always…,” Lydia paused. “She always said that.”

“Your mom sounds nice,” Henry said, not seeming to notice the way she got her parents confused.

But Daryl noticed.

“Yeah,” Lydia said absently before clearing her throat. “Is your second mom the person who found you?”

“No, it was my, uh… my dad, Ezekiel. Second dad,” Henry said.

“Why isn’t he here with your mom?” Lydia asked.

“They’re the leaders of another community. Where I’m from,” Henry explained.

“Is it far? W-what’s it called?” Lydia asked, an eager note to her questioning.

“It’s called the Kingdom—”

Daryl pushed himself to his feet.

_Damn kid is sharing a little too much_ , he thought as he moved to the cellar doors and threw them open. He made his way down the stairs quickly.

“Hey,” Henry called as Daryl went to his cell and unlocked it. “What’s going on?”

“Shut up,” Daryl snapped. “You’re gettin’ out. Come on.”

He yanked Henry out of the cell and forced him up the steps and out of the cellar before he grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him toward the trailers and away from Lydia’s window.

“Get over there,” Daryl growled, tossing Henry toward the trailer. “What the hell’s wrong with you, huh? Tellin’ her about the Kingdom? What if there’s more of her people out there? You got family at the Kingdom.”

“I’m sorry. Okay?” Henry said. “I didn’t think that it would…, wait. You were listening?”

“Yeah, of course we were,” Daryl said. “Me, Anna, and a few of the others, we’ve been switchin’ off, seein’ what she’d say to you.”

“You were using me,” Henry scoffed.

“Yeah, and it was workin’, too,” Daryl huffed.

“She’s a good person who got messed up out there,” Henry insisted. “And she’s right about you. You know that? You’re an asshole.”

Daryl rolled his eyes.

“You want answers, get ‘em yourself,” Henry sneered, turning on his heel and stalking off.

* * *

* * *

“No,” Tara snapped. “I was okay with giving her food, but medicine? That stuff is hard to find.”

“Henry got us a lot of information with just a little bit of kindness. We don’t have him working for us anymore, so maybe we need to give a little ourselves,” Anna insisted.

She, Tara, Daryl, Enid, and Emma stood in the office going back and forth on whether or not to give Lydia medicine for her obvious ear infection. Enid and Emma were on the fence, though Enid leaned more toward a ‘no’ vote, while Emma seemed inclined to agree with Anna. Daryl had remained silent so far.

“You saw what was out there, Anna—Alden and Luke’s horses were cut up and fed to walkers. The girl is a liar,” Tara said.

“Then what do you suggest? Torture?” Anna sneered. “Want to go down and beat the truth out of her?”

“No, I didn’t say that,” Tara huffed before turning to Daryl. “What do you think?”

Daryl leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest as he observed Anna, but she stood firm. Finally, he nodded and pushed himself off the wall.

“I say we give her the meds. See what we can get out of her,” Daryl said. “Enid, go get me the right meds. I’ll take ‘em to her.”

“Are you sure?” Anna asked. “Maybe I should. You haven’t exactly been gentle with her.”

“Yeah. You don’t need to be down there,” Daryl said, heading off with Enid.

Anna clenched her jaw, watching Daryl disappear with Enid.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tara asked.

* * *

* * *

Daryl pulled open the cellar door and stepped down the stairs, rounding the corner to Lydia’s cell. This would be easier without Henry yelling for him to leave her alone.

“You finally come to kill me?” Lydia asked, sitting against the wall with her knees pulled up.

Without a word, Daryl pulled up a chair, sat down, and stared at her a moment. He had mixed feelings about the whole thing. On the one hand, he wanted and needed answers. He had lost a good friend to one of her people, and he was angry. On the other hand, she was just a kid, and the thought of keeping someone captive put a bad taste in his mouth.

He reached into the inner pocket of his vest and pulled out the orange pill bottle. There was only a few inside. He shook it.

“It’s for your ear,” he explained when she frowned at him. “You keep pullin’ on it like it hurts.” She curled her lip in irritation. “No? I don’t give a shit. It’s up to you,” he said, tucking the bottle back in his pocket. “Two of ours went missing. We found their horses, though. Half skinned, half eaten. You know anything about that?”

“How could I? I’ve been here,” Lydia snapped.

“What would your mom do if she crossed some of our people?” Daryl asked. “Would she kill them?”

“She would if she had to,” she said.

Lydia began to tell him about a time early in the outbreak when they were still in the basement. One of the men they’d been hiding with had tried to get out, risking all their lives. But her mom had stopped him. She’d killed him. Lydia had been so afraid, but her dad had held her and sang to her the song of the tattooed lady.

“He used to sing that to me when I was scared,” she said. “Which was a lot back then.”

“How old were you?” Daryl asked.

“Five. Six. Who knows?”  
“Your mom…. Your mom did what she had to do,” Daryl assured. “Doesn’t have to be like that, though. There’s a lot of good people here. They’ll help you if you help them.”

He pulled out the pill bottle again and tossed it through the bars. It clattered onto the concrete ground. Lydia pulled it toward her with the toe of her boot and picked it up, taking one of the pills out.

“Can I have some water?”

Daryl nodded and stood, finding the barrel of water they kept down there. He ladled some water and took it over to the bars where she’d moved. He hesitated to hold it out to her.

“What? You think I’m gonna hit you with it or something?” She asked, a teasing note to her voice.

Daryl put the ladle through the bars and she went to take a drink. In an instant, she reached through the bars, swinging wildly at him with a nail. He stepped back, dodging her attack and grabbing her arm.

He pulled her sleeve back, revealing several black and purple bruises, and scars. She yanked her hand back, spitting the pill at Daryl and throwing the pill bottle to the ground as she stalked over to the other side of the cell.

With nothing to say, Daryl clenched his jaw and stormed out of the cellar.

* * *

* * *

Anna sat on the front steps of the house, idly watching the sun set as Henry put his dishes in the wash bin. She knew he was angry with them for using him. She hadn’t been exactly thrilled about it either, but she’d been out-voted.

Movement in her peripheral finally caught her attention as Daryl came stalking around the corner, a shadow cast across his face. She remained seated as he approached.

“What happened?” She asked, glad to have the distraction.

“Bitch attacked me,” Daryl huffed. “Tried to, anyway.”

“Sit down,” Anna said, patting the steps beside her.

Daryl huffed irritably but sat down, his arm pressed against hers.

“What else happened? What did you manage to find out?” She asked.

“Someone put them in danger and her mom killed them,” Daryl said before shaking his head. “Somethin’ ain’t addin’ up.”

“I got that feeling too,” Anna said. “She keeps getting her parents confused. From what she’s said of her mom so far, she doesn’t seem like the type to kill someone, even if they put them in danger. I would have thought it would be her dad.”

“Yeah,” Daryl said, seeming to ponder. “She said she was five or six when that happened.”

“That’s pretty young,” Anna said before she hummed.

“What?” Daryl asked.

“Was there anything else?” She asked instead.

Daryl was quiet for a moment.

“What is it?” Anna pushed.

He sighed.

“Someone’s beatin’ her.”

Anna tensed.

“She’s got bruises up her arm. Looks like from a switch,” Daryl said.

She looked to him, watching the way he seemed to be hyper focused on the dirt in front of them. She knew she wasn’t the only one beating hit too close for. He didn’t like to talk about it. When she’d first seen the scars crisscrossing over his back, she’d been stunned. He didn’t tell her about them for a long time.

“Her mom must be a real piece of shit,” Anna said, shaking her head.

“Yeah,” Daryl agreed.

He pushed himself to his feet and started off.

“What are you going to do?” Anna asked, furrowing her brow.

“Gonna use that to our advantage,” he said over his shoulder before he disappeared around the corner.

* * *

* * *

Daryl tossed the door open and made his way down the stairs slowly as he pulled the little protruding bits off the thin, bendy branch. He rounded the corner to find Lydia tucked between the wall and the bars, her eyes immediately going to the switch in his hands.

“You know, some dads would come up with any excuse… just to beat the shit out of their kids,” Daryl began. “Maybe they’re drunk. Maybe they can’t get drunk. Belts are good. But these assholes,” he yanked some leaves off the switch, “they ain’t picky. They’ll use whatever’s layin’ around. But a good switch from a birch tree… that’ll work.”

He held up the switch and her eyes followed it.

“Your dad sounds a lot like one of those dads,” he said. “Except the part where he sang to you when you were scared. Those dads… they like it when you’re scared. Thing is, that’s the only part of your story that didn’t sound like bullshit.”

She finally looked to him.

“Now, you knew exactly what this was when I walked down here,” he said, pointing at her with the switch. “And those bruises on your arm, they come from a beating. So, let me ask you; if your dad’s dead, who gave ‘em to you?”

“My mom,” she said simply.

“Where is she?”

“Be glad you don’t know,” she said.

“Where is she?” He asked again. “Where’s your camp? Why are you protectin’ her? Huh? You’re safer here.”

“This place isn’t real,” Lydia scoffed. “The world changed, and you’re all acting like it’s gonna change back. My mom walks ‘cause that’s what the dead do. It’s their world, and we have to live in it.” She pulled up her sleeve. “And what my mom does, she does for a reason.”

“Your mom beats you because she loves you?” Daryl asked, incredulous. “That’s bullshit.”

“No, it isn’t,” Lydia said. “When you stay soft, people die.”

She told him about how she’d gone to look at the corpse of the man her mother had killed—overcome with a morbid curiosity. He had turned and gone after her. Awoken by her screams of terror, her father pushed her out of the way and was subsequently bitten. All Daryl could think was how he’d have done the same if it were his kid.

“You were just a little girl,” Daryl said. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“I was stupid. I deserved to die,” Lydia snapped. “But my dad was soft, and now he’s the one that’s dead.”

“What was he supposed to do? Just watch his little girl get bit?” He asked, trying to ignore the lump forming in his throat.

“When you can’t bend, you break. He broke,” Lydia said coolly.

“That’s not true,” Daryl insisted. “We’re making it better. We’re building it back up again, changing it back.”

“Yeah?” Lydia asked mockingly. “You don’t belong with these people. Maybe you used to, but not anymore. You’re hard, they’re soft.”

“You don’t know shit about me,” Daryl hissed

“So, tell me,” Lydia said, only for him to stalk off. “Hey, I told you what happened to me. Tell me what happened to you.”

He kept walking, ignoring her as she called after him,

“Hey! Tell me!”

He shut the cellar doors and made his way around the house, passing Henry. He said nothing as he made his way up the front steps.

“You could’ve just asked me to help,” the boy said.

Daryl kept walking.

“Hey! Daryl!” Henry huffed.

Daryl stopped and looked at him, annoyed.

“Where are you going?” Henry asked.

“Girl’s too messed up. She’s a waste of time,” Daryl explained. “She’s Tara’s problem.”

“What’s gonna happen to her?” Henry asked.

Daryl shook his head and went to keep walking, but Henry stopped him with another question.

“Did someone used to beat you up, too?”

Daryl turned to him with a warning glare.

“Once, I heard my dad ask my mom why she kept her hair so short,” Henry started. “She said when it was long, her first husband would grab it and slam her against the wall.” Daryl clenched his jaw. “So, one day, she just cut it all off so he couldn’t. And I guess it took her this long to feel safe again.”

Daryl bowed his head. It took a lot for Carol, him, and Anna to feel safe after everything they’d gone through.

“Sometimes…,” Henry said and Daryl looked up again. “You act like the type of guy who slams people against walls, but I don’t think that’s it. Especially not with Anna.”

“You shouldn’t listen to people talk,” Daryl huffed.

“Look,” Henry sighed. “I know Lydia’s people are bad, but that doesn’t mean she’s bad at all. She’s just scared. You can show her there’s nothing to be afraid of. You can do that. And only you.”

“No,” Daryl said, looking at the young man in front of him. “Not just me.”

* * *

* * *

“So, we’re letting Henry do this?” Anna asked, walking beside Daryl through Hilltop.

The sun had inched its way below the horizon about an hour ago, and the majority of the community had gone to bed, leaving Anna and Daryl to roam the walls in peace. Anna found that she liked walking with Daryl, particularly through the woods at night. Sometimes they’d talk, and sometimes it was nice to enjoy the quiet. Daryl insisted they walk more after what happened, if only to get her out of the cabin.

“What do we have to lose?” Daryl shrugged.

“Henry, for one,” Anna said. “If he lets her out, what if she hurts him?” Though she knew Henry could handle himself.

“He ain’t gonna let her out,” he assured.

“I’m not much of a gambler, but I’m willing to bet that he will,” Anna said with a playful smirk.

“He won’t,” Daryl insisted as they stopped behind the blacksmith stall. “He ain’t that—”

The crying of a baby interrupted him, and they turned to see one of the Hilltoppers standing on her trailer’s front porch, trying to calm her infant. Pain shot through Anna like lightning, her heart twisting in her chest. She felt a phantom pain in her abdomen as she stared at the woman rocking her child, and felt a nasty sense of jealousy settle heavily in her stomach. She tried to push it aside.

Movement caught her eye in her peripheral, however, and she forced herself to turn her attention away. She saw Henry and Lydia standing together beside one of the picnic tables. Lydia’s eyes were wide and darting around the area, overwhelmed by everything. Then she grabbed her head, her dark, matted hair falling in her face as she curled in on herself. Anna furrowed her brow and instinctively moved to comfort her when Daryl placed a hand on Anna’s shoulder to hold her back.

“Put me back in the cell,” Anna just barely heard the girl say.

“Okay,” Henry said, nodding. “Okay.”

He led her back behind the house.

“I guess Henry’s way worked?” Anna pondered.

“Maybe,” Daryl said.

Anna went to turn to Daryl when her eyes landed on the woman again. The baby had settled down, and the woman cooed lovingly at the bundle in her arms.

“You good?” Daryl asked, his hand finding its way to her lower back.

“I’m…,” she started. “Not really.”

He nodded and pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight. She buried her face into his chest as his arms coiled around her waist, breathing him in and focusing on his warmth and steadiness. Anna tried to give as much back to him, knowing he needed this as much as she did; this closeness. He was hurting, too.

* * *

Come morning, Anna and Daryl made their way into the cellar, Daryl carrying a tray of breakfast. Anna wasn’t exactly surprised when she saw Henry and Lydia sitting on the floor together.

“She didn’t want to be alone,” Henry explained, getting up.

Anna looked to Lydia through the bars.

“My ear hurts,” she said. “Everything hurts. You still have those pills?”

Anna nodded and pulled a pill bottle from her pocket, passing Lydia the medicine before ladling some water. Once Lydia had taken the medicine, she sat back and sighed.

“My mom’s not coming for me,” she stated. “None of them are. If someone dies or gets taken or whatever, they move on. Like they never existed.”

Anna frowned.

“That’s how it’s always been. They don’t come into contact with big groups unless they don’t have another choice,” Lydia said. “That’s why I… I was trying to find out everything I could about you. ‘Cause then when I escaped, I’d have something to give them. No reason for them to take me back.”

“You’re her daughter,” Anna said, her anger flaring. “Does that not matter?”

Lydia looked to Anna before she looked down at the ground, unable to answer.

“What about our missing people?” Daryl asked.

“If my mom found them…,” Lydia shook her head. “I can’t think of a reason she’d keep them alive. Sorry.”

“She got a camp somewhere?” Daryl asked, pulling up a chair and sitting down.

“Near the guard bridge,” Lydia nodded. “Maybe a mile east. But we don’t… they don’t stay in one place for long.”

“The story about your family… was any of it true?” Henry asked.

“I thought all of it was,” Lydia said, bowing her head. “I needed it to be. But I had it all mixed up. It was a lie, but… the lie wasn’t mine. My mom…,” she cleared her throat, “she told it to me… over and over, for years. But… deep down, I knew…,” she said, her voice straining as she tried not to cry. “I knew what she was, and… I knew what she did.”

It hadn’t been her father who had saved her, but one of the other men stuck in the basement. As he fought off the walkerfied Matias, he’d been struck by a stray ax, and a fight broke out. Her mother had tried to pry the boards from the walls with her hunting knife, telling her father that the people they’d been with for almost two months were nothing more than idiots they’d gotten stuck with. Her father had refused to leave, and he’d refused to let Lydia go. He went to make sure they could make it to the stairs, but he had not made it.

“He was against the wall… scared… and my mom was there. Had that cold look in her eye,” Lydia said. “Then she... She got her knife. And then she—” she sobbed.

“It’s okay,” Anna said quickly, soothingly. “It’s okay. We’ve heard enough.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help you,” Lydia said, taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry I wasted your time.”

“You didn’t,” Daryl assured, getting up from his seat and heading out of the cellar.

Henry glanced at Anna before following after him. She watched him disappear.

“What’s going to happen to me?”

Anna turned to Lydia, who continued to stare at the ground. Anna sighed and shook her head, moving to push Daryl’s chair back against the wall.

“Daryl and I are going to talk to Tara,” she said, her back to the girl.

“Why? After what my people did—”

“We’ve all done things,” Anna shrugged, turning toward the cell.

She looked down at Lydia sitting pathetically on the ground, drawing circles in the dirt. Anna figured she couldn’t be any more than fifteen. Nothing more than a child. She couldn’t fathom executing anyone for something someone else had done—let alone a child.

Anna decided that if she didn’t like what Tara had to say on the matter, she’d take the girl back to the cabin. She’d be safe there. But for now, she was safest in the cell.

“No matter what, you’re going to be okay,” Anna said with finality, and turned on her heel and headed out of the cellar.

“Hey, Daryl?” Henry called as Anna stepped outside. “I’m glad you and my mom are friends.”

Anna smiled at that, walking past Henry to stand beside Daryl.

“Hey!” Tara called. “Daryl! Anna!”

“Magna!” Yumiko shouted.

Daryl and Anna frowned at each other and jogged to the front gates, meeting up with Magna, where they saw Tara and Yumiko standing on the lookout. Tara gestured for them to join her. The three climbed up and looked over the fence, seeing a group of walkers standing in the field, staring up at them.

A bald, female figure in gray walked between the walkers and stood at the outer gate.

“I am Alpha,” came the woman’s voice. “And we only want one thing from you. My daughter.”


	11. Chapter Ten

It was quiet for a long time. The tension was thick and heavy in the air. Anna narrowed her eyes at this ‘Alpha’. She counted the people she’d brought with her; fifteen. There was no way that was all of them.

“Our community is more than capable of defending itself!” Tara called.

“I show you my face because we mean you no harm,” Alpha responded. “I just want my daughter. I know you have her.”

“You should turn around,” Daryl said. “Leave now and no one gets hurt.”

“Wrong answer,” Alpha said, raising her hand, and a larger group of maybe twenty Skins came out from behind the crops.

“Let’s not make any threats just yet,” Anna said as Kelly came up on the platform, taking the binoculars and peering into the cornfield. “There’s no way that’s all of her people.”

“They don’t see her. Least not yet,” Kelly said, seeming oblivious to the conversation.

Anna looked at her questioningly but didn’t have the chance to ask for clarification when Daryl spoke.

“What her mom does to her—we ain’t sendin’ her back to that,” Daryl said.

“No, we aren’t,” Anna agreed.

“Yeah, but what if she has Alden and Luke?” Tara asked. “Pissing her off can get them killed.”

“Did you kill our friends?” Magna asked. “We found their horses.”

“No,” Alpha said. “Which one of you leads these people?”

“The hell does it matter?” Daryl snapped.

“Then I’ll just address all of you,” Alpha shrugged. “Your people crossed into our land. There will be no conflict. Your people killed our people. There will be no conflict. I’m done talkin’. Bring me my daughter, or there will be conflict.”

“No one touches the girl,” Daryl growled, stepping away from the fence and climbing off the platform.

“Daryl,” Tara said as Anna followed after him. “Anna.”

“Where are they going?” Yumiko asked.

“Hey, stop,” Tara said.

“Does she have Alden and Luke?” Enid asked the second Anna’s boots hit the ground.

“I don’t know,” Daryl said.

“What does she want?” Henry asked

Anna shook her head as she followed Daryl.

“No, we—we can’t do that,” Henry said, realizing what was happening.

“She ain’t gettin’ her,” Daryl snapped.

“Then what are you doing?” Henry asked.

“She’s done talkin’. I’m not,” Daryl said before gesturing for the guards to open the main gate which led out to the outer gate Alpha was standing at. “Come on.”

The guards opened them and he stepped through. Anna hesitated a moment before she turned to Henry, spotting the clothes in his hands.

“You should take those clothes to Lydia,” Anna said before following Daryl out, catching up to him.

They walked side by side down the path, Anna bringing herself to her full height as they neared the outer gate. Alpha turned to the Skin beside her and said something, and he looked back to signal two other Skins who walked off. Anna narrowed her eyes as she and Daryl stopped at the gates. Alpha stepped closer, staring between them with her cold eyes.

“You can’t have her,” Daryl said, breaking the silence. “Now..., if it’s a fight you’re lookin’ for, we got enough firepower to light you up. Right here and now.”

_Damn it,_ Anna thought, resisting the urge to scowl at him.

Alpha tilted her head. Anna quickly compared it to a Cobra analyzing its prey before striking. But then, a baby cooed. Her eyes darted towards the sound, and she spotted a female Skin with a makeshift sling around her, swaying as the cooing continued.

“You brought a baby out here?” Anna snapped, glaring at Alpha.

“We’re animals,” Alpha said simply, looking at Anna. “Animals live out here. Animals have babies. So, we have babies out here.” She turned her attention back to Daryl. “Now, what were you sayin’? Lightin’ us all up?”

Alpha had seemed to miss the point of Anna’s question. It wasn’t about having babies in general; it was about bringing one to this exchange. Though, she realized immediately, Alpha had brought the baby as protection, counting on their morals. It was smart, calculated, if a bit ruthless.

The Skins who had left earlier returned, leading two people with the walker masks awkwardly shoved over their heads, hands tied behind their backs, and knives to their throats.

“You seem to want conflict. I don’t. So, I’m proposing a trade,” Alpha turned to the Skins and nodded.

The Skins tore the masks off their prisoners, revealing Luke and Alden.

“I wanted to kill them,” Alpha said, turning back to Anna and Daryl. “But I want my daughter more. One of mine, two of yours. It’s a good trade, which is why you’re gonna take it. Now,” her voice lowered to a whisper, “bring me my daughter.”

* * *

“There has to be another way,” Anna said as she and Daryl walked back through the gates as the guards shut them. “We can’t let her go back there. To that.”

“I don’t like it either, but we ain’t got another choice,” Daryl said. “We gotta take the deal.”

“Daryl, Anna!” Enid called, running up to them. “What’d she say? Are they okay?”

“Yeah, they will be,” Daryl said before looking back to Anna.

Anna sighed and nodded.

“We have to hand back the girl,” she said, not bothering to cover up her unwillingness.

“Where’s Henry?” Daryl asked as Emma approached.

“I don’t know. Why?” Emma asked.

“He’s gonna want to say goodbye,” Daryl said.

“Daryl, Anna,” Magna said, walking up to them. “Tara and Yumiko went to get Lydia.”

“What?” Daryl snapped.

“She decided while you were out there, when she saw Luke and Alden,” Magna explained.

“Hey,” came Yumiko’s voice as she and Tara ran from behind the house. “She’s gone.”

“How you mean she’s gone?” Daryl growled.

“Her door was open; key was in the lock. You know we have to do this,” Tara said, looking between Daryl and Anna.

“All right,” Daryl huffed. “Split up. Find Henry, we find the girl.”

Anna watched them scatter and shook her head. She’d known what she was doing when she sent Henry to give Lydia those clothes. But, as she started toward the cellar, she began to wonder if it was the right call—maybe she should have waited until she knew Luke and Alden were safe.

She went to the cellar doors, looking for tracks. She found them rather quickly, leading back around the house toward the secret tunnel Sasha had dug. Anna didn’t doubt that Henry had already spirited Lydia away from Hilltop.

Anna paused and looked to her right, where she saw the familiar pile of rocks that marked Glenn’s grave. She turned to face it fully and crouched, hugging her knees with one arm as she reached out and plucked a few blades of grass sticking out between the rocks.

“I know we don’t have any other choice,” she said, as if her friend was sitting in front of her.

She thought that, maybe, she could let Alpha take Lydia, sneak out of Hilltop and follow them, sneak into their camp, and steal Lydia away. She’d take her back to the cabin where she’d be hidden and safe. But any act against Alpha would lead to conflict. Their hands were tied.

* * *

Anna came around the house, finding everyone gathering in the front.

“Nothing in the house,” Tara said as she jogged down the front steps. “Has anybody checked the barn?”

“I’ll check,” Magna assured, heading off.

“Dog!” Daryl called, holding one of Henry’s shirts. “Come on. Right here, right here, smell.” He held the shirt to Dog’s nose before the dog barked and darted off. The group chased after him until he came to a stop at the back tunnel—as Anna had expected.

“Good boy, good boy,” Daryl praised. “Shit,” he huffed.

“Well,” Emma sighed, pressing the tips of her fingers into her forehead.

“They snuck out?” Enid asked.

“Yeah. Go tell the others. I can track ‘em,” Daryl said.

“You don’t have to,” Addy said, appearing behind them. “I know where he probably took her.”

“I’ll go with you,” Anna said, looking at Daryl.

“Nah, stay here in case the bitch wants to talk again,” he said.

Loud banging and shouting came from the front, calling their attention.

“Go see what that is,” he said.

“I can get Henry and Lydia,” Enid said.

“No, it’s my problem,” Daryl said, shaking his head.

“And Alden’s mine,” Enid snapped. “Look, this is how we get him back. I-I’ve known Henry since he was a kid. He likes me. I can talk to him.”

Daryl glanced at Anna, who simply shrugged.

“All right, go,” he said, holding the lid of the tunnel open for Enid and Addy to climb through.

Once the two girls were through, he shut the door and he, Anna, and Emma started toward the front. Hilltoppers were banging against the sides of the wall, calling for something. Above their shouts, Anna could hear the cry of a baby.

They climbed up to the platform and saw a crowd of walkers—actual walkers—closing in around a bundle on the ground. The baby.

“What the fuck,” Anna hissed, watching the woman who had been holding the child walk away.

Heart pounding, Anna reached for her gun. Then a figure darted from the corn. Connie aimed her slingshot and took down the nearest walker to the baby, kicking back another before she scooped up the infant and ran back into the corn.

“We have to help,” Anna said, running to the ladder and climbing from the platform, racing for a side door closest to the corn.

She burst through the doors, hearing it banging against the wall behind her as she ran down the slope and toward the corn, pushing the stalks out of her way as she searched for Connie. She paused, turning every which way and seeing that Daryl, Emma, and Dean had joined her.

Movement, a rustle, and the sound of the dead led them on. Daryl rushed past Anna and took out the first walker he saw. Anna body-slammed another when her eyes landed on Connie, the baby sling around her.

“Come on,” Anna said, reaching out to the woman.

Connie nodded, and the five of them rushed back the way they’d come. As they filed through the side door, Anna went to slam it shut, shooting a glare between the woman who had left her baby to be eaten and Alpha, her skin heating as Alpha merely shrugged.

* * *

Enid and Addy led Henry and Lydia to the gate, their expressions solemn. Henry immediately went to Anna.

“There has to be another way,” he said.

“I wish there was,” Anna sighed, turning to Lydia. “I’m sorry.”

“You said that I would be okay. No matter what,” Lydia said.

Anna said nothing, clenching her jaw as she watched Daryl walk Lydia down the path. Alpha and the two Skins holding Alden and Luke stepped through the outer gate and paused. Daryl pulled Lydia to a stop. Anna couldn’t help but wonder if the trade was going to be successful as Alpha looked over her daughter until finally, she nodded.

Daryl let Lydia go forward and the Skins released Luke and Alden, the two men walking past Alpha. Daryl quickly cut them loose and Enid, Magna, Yumiko, and Kelly went to them, leading them back into Hilltop.

Anna watched as Lydia stopped in front of Alpha, who simply stared at her. After a tense moment, Alpha reeled back and slapped Lydia across the face before pulling her into a one-armed embrace.

Instinctively, Anna rushed forward, only for Daryl to hold his hand out to stop her, her hands curled into fists at her sides, shaking. Alpha smiled and pulled away from Lydia, turning and leading them back into the field. With the exchange completed, Alpha led her Skins off, disappearing with Lydia.

* * *

* * *

Daryl made his way to the barn, eyes on the ground as he went. The sky was dimming, and he had no intention of going inside. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Anna after he let that girl go back to that woman.

He glanced up long enough to see Henry training beside the round pen, but didn’t bother stopping to say hello, passing him by.

“I get why we had to do it,” Henry said, and Daryl paused. “But it doesn’t make it okay.”

“I never said it did,” Daryl said, turning to the teen.

“So, what do we do?” Henry asked.

“We live with it.”

“Yeah. That’s what Enid said,” Henry said, shaking his head. “I saw the scars on your back. I think you know better than anyone what we just sent her back to. How can you live with that?”

“Look,” Daryl snapped, stepping toward Henry, “the world is just shit sometimes. And you live with it. Sometimes that’s all you can do.”

“Yeah, but what about before?” Henry challenged. “At Alexandria? I know what you did to help when things went bad there.”

“No. You don’t,” Daryl bit out. “Not really. I did what I had to do today. We all did.”

And with that, Daryl continued to the barn.

* * *

* * *

Anna sat beside Emma on the front steps of the house, looking out over Hilltop as everyone headed to their homes, Earl and Tammy-Rose carrying the newest addition to the Hilltop colony—the baby Connie had saved. She leaned her elbows against her knees, clasping her hands together as she bowed and shook her head.

“Don’t beat yourself up about Lydia,” Emma said. “Alpha didn’t leave us much of a choice. We did what we had to do.”

“I know,” Anna sighed. “Still sucks, though.”

Looking up, Anna saw Daryl heading toward the barn, walking past Henry training by the round pen.

“I doubt either of them are taking it well,” Anna said, nodding toward the two as they turned to speak to each other, too far for her to hear them.

“Yeah,” Emma agreed.

Anna watched as Daryl said something, an irritated look on his face, before stalking off to the barn where he disappeared into the hayloft. She shook her head and smoothed her hair back, pressing her hands into her head.

“Are you going to talk to him?” Emma asked.

“Yeah,” Anna said, though she didn’t move.

“I’m almost surprised you’re not going after her,” Emma said.

“Almost?” Anna asked.

“You’re not an idiot,” Emma shrugged. “You know what would happen if you did.”

“I do,” Anna begrudgingly agreed. “I couldn’t do it alone, at any rate.”

“Right,” Emma nodded.

Anna let out a huff and got to her feet, stretching out her limbs.

“I’m going to see if Daryl’s all right,” she said.

“All right,” Emma said, standing. “If you need to talk any more, you know where to find me.”

“Thanks, Em,” Anna said, giving her friend a small smile before heading down the path to the barn, the sun setting beneath the horizon as she walked up into the hayloft.

“Hey,” she said, spotting Daryl sitting on an overturned crate, staring at the floor.

She moved to stand in front of him, leaning against the wall as he clicked on a small lantern on the floor, sighing.

“You’re thinking how you should have done more,” Anna said, shoving her hands in her pockets. “But you know there was nothing you could do.”

Daryl looked up at her a moment before bowing his head again, his hair falling in his face. After roughly nine years, he was easy to predict. It helped that she often thought along the same lines as him. She wished she had done more, too.

They were quiet for a long time; there was just nothing to say. After a few minutes, footsteps up the stairs called their attention. The two looked over to see Addy holding a folded piece of paper in her hands, nervously looking between them.

“Um…,” she started.

“What?” Daryl snapped.

“I found this in… in Henry’s room,” Addy said quickly, handing over the piece of paper.

Anna took it, pushing aside the question of what Addy was doing in Henry’s room, and unfolded the paper.

_Couldn’t live with it. Left to find Lydia._

“Shit,” Anna groaned, handing the paper to Daryl.

Daryl jumped up, and they rushed from the hayloft.

“You wake up Tara, I’ll get our gear,” Anna said as they entered the house.

Daryl nodded and, as they made it to the top of the stairs, they split ways. Anna went to their room, shoving some supplies into a pack and grabbing her spear and Daryl’s crossbow. She ran down the stairs, meeting Daryl and Tara on the front steps.

“Be safe out there,” Tara said.

“Yeah, we will,” Daryl said, accepting his crossbow from Anna.

They turned and started toward the front gates, Dog on their heels, when Connie rushed up to them. She scribbled something on her notepad and held it out to them.

_Where are you going?_

Anna held out the note from Henry for her to see. She flipped the page in her notepad and scribbled something else.

_I’m going with you._

“No,” Daryl said, starting off again only for Connie to step in his way and point at the notepad again.

“Why?” He asked.

Connie flipped another page, scribbled, and held up the notepad.

_I can’t live with it either._


	12. Chapter Eleven

Other than stopping long enough to eat some of their meager provisions, the three and Dog had searched for Henry nonstop, following, losing, and picking up again his tracks through the night. Once the sun was up, they didn’t have much issue following him, but he’d had a hell of a head start.

For the most part, their travels had been silent, only speaking to inform the others of what they may have found. Connie was surprisingly skilled at finding and following tracks. Dog seemed to like her, too.

Daryl walked ahead of Anna and Connie, Dog circling around them periodically as they made their way through the woods. From the corner of her eye, Anna could see Connie pull out her notepad and scribble something on it, holding it out for Anna to read.

_What about the girl?_

Anna pursed her lips, glancing at Daryl a moment before shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders. As they continued walking, Connie tapped Anna on the shoulder and held out the pad more urgently.

_What about the girl?_

Anna furrowed her brow, and with a sigh took the pad from Connie who handed her the pen. Anna furrowed her brow and exhaled heavily through her nose. Finally, she wrote out _I don’t know_ in careful letters and passed everything back, walking ahead to end the conversation.

Dog barked, and they came to a stop above a dried-out creek bed. They looked around at the ground, spotting the tracks overlapping each other. Clearly there was a struggle.

Connie held out her notepad.

_He caught up w/ them._

Daryl squinted at the page before nodding. Anna climbed down into the creek bed.

“Yeah,” he said. “There was a struggle.”

Anna looked up to see Connie gesturing to Daryl’s lips, then pointing at her eyes and then back to his mouth.

“They caught up to him,” Daryl said, this time making sure she could see his mouth.

Behind her, Dog panted as he ran up and Anna turned. He gave a bark, sniffing at the familiar black stick.

“Good boy,” Anna said, picking up Henry’s stick as Daryl jumped down into the creek bed.

“They went that way,” Daryl said, pointing southeast when Dog began to growl.

The three looked over to see three walkers stumbling toward them. Daryl lifted his crossbow as Connie raised her slingshot, and they took out two walkers.

“I’ll get the last one,” Anna assured, taking Henry’s stick in both hands.

With two swift motions, Anna knocked the last walker to the ground and jabbed the end of the stick through its skull. She pulled it out and grabbed Daryl’s bolt, pulling it out with a disgusting squelch.

“Let’s go,” she said, making sure Connie could see her mouth as she gestured southeast.

* * *

Hiding behind some bushes, they watched a small herd circle in the field. Two Skins dragged a heavy tarp out into the field, another Skin in a poncho meeting them halfway. After what seemed like a few words, the first two Skins set the tarp down, laying out two bloody bodies before turning and leaving. They could see even from this distance that neither body was Henry or Lydia.

The poncho Skin gestured with his body and the small herd started toward him, falling over the bodies. The poncho Skin stood to the side next to his companion, watching the feeding frenzy.

Daryl gestured for them to move back further into the trees. Anna and Connie followed him until they were sure they wouldn’t be spotted.

“Their camp can’t be far off,” Anna said.

“How do we wanna handle this?” Daryl asked.

_We can sneak past them at night,_ Connie suggested.

“Out in the open like this,” Daryl said, shaking his head, “they’ve gotta have more than just those guys on lookout.”

Anna hummed and Daryl looked to her, which prompted Connie to look at her as well.

“Maybe,” Anna started, nodding slowly. “Maybe we take a page out of their book. Take out those Skins in the field, and take their masks. We can walk right into their camp if they think we’re one of them.”

“We can use the walkers, too,” Daryl said. “Lead ‘em into the camp as a distraction to get Henry out.”

_What about the girl?_ Connie asked.

“What about her?” Daryl snapped. “We’re here for Henry, not the girl.”

“So, we just leave her?” Anna asked.

“You know if we take that girl, Alpha’s gonna attack,” Daryl said.

“She’s probably going to anyway—especially after we attack her to get Henry,” Anna reasoned.

“We don’t gotta make it a guarantee,” Daryl huffed, stalking off.

Anna let out a heavy sigh and shook her head until she noticed Connie writing something on her notepad.

_We can’t leave her,_ she said.

* * *

* * *

Jessie set a basket of apples down in the cart, a grin on his face. They were finally doing what they should have been doing all along—preparing to go to the fair. He adjusted the basket so that it fit better among all the other produce Alexandria was sending with the delegation and then closed the back of the truck bed.

He wished he was going with Rosita and the rest of the delegation, but he needed to finish the radio first.

He glanced into the church where the council meetings were held and saw Michonne sitting alone, elbows on her knees. She was clearly thinking of the revote she’d allowed, no doubt concerned about the results. Jessie made his way into the church.

“Hey,” he said as Michonne sat back in her chair.

“Hey,” she said.

He scratched the back of his head as he walked over to the table, sitting against it and sighing.

“I’m going to finish the radio and head out after,” he said. “You should come with me.”

“I can’t,” Michonne said. “I’m needed here.”

“Aaron and Laura can handle things here,” Jessie insisted.

“It’s better if I don’t go,” she said.

Jessie pursed his lips and shook his head.

“It’s good that we’re doing this,” he said. “I hope you know that.”

“What if this is a mistake?” Michonne asked, shaking her head.

“Then it’s a mistake we’ll make together,” Jessie shrugged.

“That’s not really comforting,” she said, rolling her eyes at him.

“You can’t control everything, Michonne. Shit just happens sometimes, and we deal with it like we always have,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest. “There’s always going to be risks in everything that we do. But we can’t let that stop us from living or cut us off from the people we care about. And with the radio, we won’t feel so far away anymore.”

“But what about those Skinwalkers?” Michonne challenged.

“We’ll deal with them,” he assured. “Together.”

* * *

* * *

The three had spent the last part of the day watching how the Skins led the walkers in a circle, studying for their roles. The moment it was dark, Anna and Daryl put their plan into motion. They’d left Connie with Dog, Anna’s spear, Henry’s stick, and Daryl’s crossbow at a rendezvous point in the woods. It was easy getting the two Skins away from the herd, luring one away and then the next. Daryl donned the poncho and mask while Anna took the other disguise.

She put on the dirty white shirt that was just a little too big for her. Then she pulled the mask off the dead Skin and pulled it over her head. It was leathery and smelled like death, sending a shiver through her body as it pressed into her skin. She gagged; the smell was so potent she could almost taste it.

Finally, they gathered the walkers the way they’d seen the Skins do it and started into the woods. They picked up some tracks and followed them easily enough, the walkers growling behind them.

After some walking, keeping a good distance between them and the walkers, Anna and Daryl came upon a camp. There was a gathering of Skins, standing in a half circle around a large man holding Henry. Alpha stood beside a crying, knife-wielding Lydia.

“Don’t be weak,” Alpha hissed, “like your father. You know what happened to him.”

“Yeah, I know what happened to him, Mother,” Lydia said, her voice strained and angry.

Alpha stared at Lydia, expressionless, and nodded toward Henry.

“Kill him,” she ordered. “Or he’ll kill you both. You decide. Go on.”

In that moment, Anna had never been happier to hear the snarls of walkers as they caught up and filtered into the camp.

“Guardians!” Called a Skin, screams of terror and pain breaking out across the camp.

All around them, people either hastily pulled on their masks or were attacked by the dead. Alpha and the large man disappeared within the crowd. Daryl started forward and Anna followed, keeping a slow pace to avoid unwanted attention as they approached Henry and Lydia.

Daryl came up behind Henry as Anna circled around to protect the other side.

“Keep your head down,” Daryl instructed, startling the teens. “We’re leaving.”

“Not without Lydia,” Henry challenged.

“No. The girl stays,” Daryl said.

“Then so do I,” Henry insisted as a walker started toward them.

Anna quickly dispatched it with her hunting knife.

“Henry,” Lydia sighed.

“No,” Henry said with finality. “I’m not leaving you. I won’t.”

“I’m not arguing about this,” Anna snapped. “We’re taking her with us. Now, let’s go.”

She grabbed Lydia’s hand and tugged her along, vaguely hearing a ‘damn it’ from Daryl as she made a beeline through the walkers and terrified Skins until they made it out of camp. The moment they were clear, the four broke out into a wild sprint. Anna quickly fell to the back of the group, keeping a slower pace than the others to maintain her breathing.

As they ran, Anna ripped the mask from her face and threw it to the ground before pulling herself from the dirty shirt and tossing it over her shoulder. They continued the way they’d come until they found their way back to Connie and Dog—the latter of which gave a single bark at their sudden and loud appearance. They only stopped long enough to get Connie running with them, hoping they weren’t being pursued.

Something snapped, and Henry flew forward, landing hard on his stomach.

“You all right?” Daryl asked, crouching beside the boy.

“This isn’t the way back to Hilltop,” Henry said instead.

“Tara made a deal with those assholes. We broke it,” Daryl explained. “We ain’t goin’ back to Hilltop.”

“He’s right. There’s too many of them,” Lydia agreed. “Alpha would destroy Hilltop to get me back now.”

“And why didn’t you tell us there was that many of them?” Daryl asked, glaring at the girl.

“You kept me locked in a cage,” Lydia snapped. “What did you expect? I wasn’t going to betray my own people!”

“Well, maybe you should go back to ‘em,” Daryl spat. “Henry didn’t know what he was gettin’ his ass into, but you sure as hell did.”

“I thought I could go back,” Lydia said, shaking her head. “But I can’t.”

“Well, you ain’t comin’ with us,” Daryl said flippantly.

“Daryl,” Anna said, frowning.

“Hey,” Henry said, patting Lydia on the arm. “We could run. Me and her. You guys go back, and—and we keep running. They can’t blame Hilltop if we just disappear.”

“Henry, we can’t,” Lydia said.

“Let me fix this,” Henry pleaded.

“No,” Daryl said finally. “There’s no way in hell I’m lettin’ you run away with this one. No way. Think of your mom!”

Connie stepped over, making wild gestures with her hands in either direction.

“She’s right, we need to keep moving. We’ll discuss this some other time,” Anna said, starting toward Connie until she veered right.

“This way,” Daryl said, pointing to the left.

Connie moved her hand over the group and pointed right.

“This way,” Daryl repeated, slower.

She gestured for them to follow again before turning on her heel and jogging away, Henry, Lydia, and Dog following after her. Anna looked to Daryl and shrugged.

“Maybe she knows some place closer,” she suggested, starting after them.

She could hear Daryl grunt and follow.

* * *

It was early morning by the time the group made it to an apartment complex just on the outside of a small town. Based on the construction trucks left scattered around the parking lot, Anna assumed the place was still being built when the world hit the hard restart. Connie pointed at each of them and then made a ‘going up’ motion toward the nearest building.

“Take the high ground?” Daryl mused, looking up at the building and nodding. “Yeah.”

Connie took out her notepad and wrote a quick word before holding it up for them to read.

_Chokepoint._

“Good idea,” Anna said before they all started toward the building.

“I don’t understand,” Henry said.

“They use walkers to protect themselves, right?” Daryl asked, glancing back at Lydia. “So, we go up. Someplace the walkers can’t go.” He pointed toward the top level of the building.

“We separate the living from the dead,” Anna nodded.

“They travel in a herd but there’s only like five or six of ‘em in the middle, right?” Daryl asked, pointing at Lydia.

Lydia nodded.

“Yeah, but if we go up there, we’re trapped,” she warned. “Alpha’s not gonna send an army ‘cause she doesn’t have to.”

They paused and looked to the girl.

“She’ll send Beta.”

Daryl grimaced.

“I’m sick of runnin’. This Beta—he their best?” He asked.

Lydia nodded again.

“Good,” Daryl said. “Kill him first.”


	13. Chapter Twelve

Daryl shoved open the door to the stairwell and peered inside. When he deemed it safe, he opened it the rest of the way to allow Anna to see in as well. There were chairs precariously shoved together in a tangle of metal legs and plastic seats, effectively blocking the way up.

“Let’s hope the other stairwell looks similar,” Anna said, stepping away from the door and heading down the hall, Daryl’s footsteps following behind her.

“Why’d you bring the girl with us?” Daryl asked, cutting straight to the point as they made their way to the other side of the building.

“Henry wasn’t going to come with us if we had just left her,” she shrugged, though that was not the only reason—it wasn’t even the main reason. “And I made a promise.”

“A promise?” Daryl huffed. “You’re gonna risk all our friends' lives over a promise. Of what?”

“That she would be okay,” Anna said. “No matter what. And I intend to keep that promise.”

“How the hell you plan on doin’ that?” Daryl scoffed.

Anna shot him a glare.

“Once we get this Beta off our trail, I’m taking her to the cabin,” she said.

“The hell you are,” Daryl snapped.

“We can’t take her back to Hilltop, Daryl. The cabin is the safest place for her,” she insisted, forcing the second stairwell door open.

“Nowhere near any of us is what’s safest,” Daryl shot back, looking up at a similar barricade. “She can run, hide, and do whatever the hell she wants, so long as it’s far away from us.”

“She’s just a kid,” Anna said, frowning at him as they stepped out of the stairwell. “She needs our help. I’m taking her to the cabin.”

Daryl scowled a moment before he went back into the stairwell. He moved a few of the chairs before he climbed over.

Anna pursed her lips, tapping her spear against the tile before she slung its carrying strap across her torso and climbed up after him. They made their way up the stairs until they got to the sixth floor, which was still under construction.

They made their way to a near empty room, save for the work bench Connie pushed out of the way before moving aside a board on the floor. She hopped down into the crawl space and seemed to be sorting through stuff.

“Stairwell’s already barricaded,” Daryl announced as they approached. “I guess you know that,” he said as they looked down at the plethora of supplies stored in the crawl space.

Connie took a drink of water and passed it to Anna.

“Thank you,” she said, nodding before taking a quick swig and passing the bottle to Daryl as Connie wrote something on her notepad.

_We stayed here once._

“Yeah,” Daryl nodded. “Little secret stash for emergency? Smart.”

Connie smirked and gestured for them to follow her across the room where a couple of pages were pinned to the wall, one of which was a blueprint of the building. Daryl leaned against the wall, getting a better look at the blueprint before pointing at either stairwell.

“All right. There’s only two ways up—that’s good,” Daryl started, glancing at Connie. “I think these barricades are a little too barricaded. So, we’ll cut open holes so that they can walk up here.”

Connie gave him a thumbs up then directed the gesture to Anna, who smiled and nodded.

“The kids are probably starving. I’m going to take them some food and water,” Anna said, walking back to the supply cache. “We should all eat and get some rest while we have the chance.”

Anna went to the supply cache and grabbed a couple of granola bars and another water bottle before heading down to the fifth level, where she knew Henry and Lydia would be. Quietly, she pushed open the door and peered inside, spotting Henry walking up with a sharpened stick.

“I, uh, found it in a coat closet,” Henry explained, handing her the spear. “Sharpened the tip.”

“Yours doesn’t have a point,” Lydia said, gesturing to his stick on his back.

“No, I don’t need one,” Henry said, seeming to think on it. “I just thought a spear would be easier for you.”

“Easier to kill, you mean?” Lydia asked.

Henry grimaced.

“These are my people,” Lydia said. “They’ve looked out for me for most of my life. I’m sorry, I can’t. I can’t do it.”

“No, it’s okay. Then don’t,” Henry said quickly, taking the spear and leaning it against a pillar.

“Will you?” She asked.

Henry hesitated a moment.

“I’ll try not to,” he assured. “I promise.”

Henry turned to a desk balanced on its side and carefully set it right, pushing it to the side before setting a rolling chair atop.

“Why are you doing this?” Lydia asked.

Henry turned to her, confused.

“Well, you didn’t want to go back, did you?” Henry asked.

“No, but that… that’s no reason for you to risk your life for me,” Lydia said.

“Sure it is,” Henry insisted. “I mean, I just wasn’t gonna let them take you if you didn’t want to go. It was the right thing to do.”

“No, it was a stupid thing to do,” Lydia snapped. “You made my mother look weak. She won’t let this go—she can’t.”

Anna heard soft steps approaching and turned to see Daryl coming down the hall. He stopped beside her and peered in at the teens who had yet to notice either of them.

“Then we’ll run,” Henry shrugged.

“Will you stop?” Lydia huffed. “There’s no place we can go where she won’t find us.”

“Come on, sure there is. Lydia…,” Henry started earnestly, “there’s a whole world out there.”

Lydia wrapped her arms around her torso, nervously rubbing her arms.

“Did you mean what you said last night? That you’d go with me?” She asked.

“Yeah. I did,” Henry nodded.

Lydia stepped slowly up to Henry.

“Why did you come for me? For real, this time,” she demanded, her voice barely above a whisper. “Tell me why.”

“Because,” Henry said. “I care about you.”

With that, Lydia gently placed her hands on either side of Henry’s jaw and leaned forward, kissing him.

“Hey,” Daryl called, and the teens jumped apart. “Come on, we’re headed up to keep watch.”

“Yeah. Sure, Henry said, grabbing his stick and starting toward them.

As he passed, Anna handed him one of the granola bars.

“Here. Eat this,” she instructed.

Henry paused long enough to take the food and nod. He glanced back at Lydia before following Daryl back down the hall.

Anna shook her head and walked into the room, coming around one of the scattered desks and tossing the other granola bar to Lydia.

“Eat,” she said as the girl caught the food.

“I’m not hungry,” Lydia said, holding the bar out to Anna.

“Look,” Anna sighed, “just eat it, okay?”

Lydia pressed her lips together, but ultimately tore open the wrapper and began eating quietly.

“After this, I’m taking you someplace you’ll be safe,” Anna said, leaning back against the pillar.

“No matter what?” Lydia asked sarcastically.

Anna made no outward reaction, despite her desire to defend herself.

“Why do you even give a shit, anyway?” Lydia went on harshly, glaring at Anna. “Why are you helping me?”

Anna pursed her lips, crossing her arms over her chest as she shifted on her feet. She took a deep breath.

“I shouldn’t have made a promise I couldn’t keep,” Anna said. “I’m sorry, Lydia.”

The teen furrowed her brow before looking away, leaning back against a desk.

“You still didn’t answer my question,” she said, uncertain—perhaps thrown off by Anna’s apology. “Why are you helping me?”

“Because,” Anna shrugged. “You need help.”

“And what do you get out of it?” Lydia asked, visibly tensing.

“What do you mean?” Anna asked, frowning. “I don’t get anything out of this—except for a pissed off husband,” she sighed, pushing off the pillar and starting for the door. “Come on, we should catch up to them.”

Lydia followed quietly.

“Hey,” Lydia said, pausing in the hallway and Anna turned to her. “Thank you.”

Anna gave a small smile and nodded, gesturing for them to continue.

* * *

Anna held up a square of plywood against the window and Daryl hammered a corner of it into place, three other nails between his lips. He took one and nailed the other upper corner into place before Anna stepped back so that he could nail the lower corners. Anna turned to grab another plywood square when Daryl sighed heavily, noisily picking out four more nails as she held the new plywood above the other.

“Look, I’m sorry, all right,” Daryl said, finally breaking the silence that had lingered between them.

Anna looked at him, watching him hammer the first nail a little more aggressively than was necessary.

“I understand why you were angry. It’s okay,” Anna assured before hesitantly asking, “are you okay with bringing her, then?”

“I get why you brought her with us,” Daryl started, straightening and giving her his full attention. “Takin’ her to the cabin is gonna be the safest play for everyone. After we take Henry back to the Kingdom, we’ll take her there.”

“ _We_ will?” Anna asked, tilting her head.

“Ain’t no way I’m leavin’ you alone with her,” he said firmly.

Anna shook her head but couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face.

Just then, Henry and Lydia rushed in from the balcony. Daryl and Anna turned to them as Connie walked up.

“They’re coming,” Henry said quickly.

Daryl grimaced and grabbed his crossbow, stepping out onto the balcony, Anna following after him. Below, filtering into the parking lot, was a small herd of walkers and probably Skins. Among them was a large creature in a black trench coat.

“That must be Beta,” Anna said, nodding in the man’s direction.

“Good,” Daryl said, aiming his crossbow. He fired a single bolt into the walker nearest to Beta, gaining his attention.

Without further ado, Daryl and Anna headed back inside.

“We made the barricade on the either stairwell accessible to the living. They don’t know which side we’ll be on, so they’ll split up,” Anna said, making sure Connie could see her mouth. “Henry, Connie; you’ll handle this side.”

Henry and Connie nodded before they set to work on finishing the fortifications. Lydia stood by, watching nervously.

“Hey,” Daryl said, calling her attention. “You’re with us.”

Lydia nodded and quickly planted a kiss on Henry’s cheek before she followed Daryl.

“Come on, boy,” Anna said, patting her thigh for Dog to come along as she caught up to the two through the plastic sheets hanging from the ceiling.

Daryl stopped at a closet, pulling it open and shining his light inside. They’d already cleared it.

“Go ahead, get in,” he said, stepping aside so that Lydia could walk in.

“What the hell?” Lydia snapped, looking between them. “No, I want to help.”

“How you gonna help if you ain’t gonna fight?” Daryl shot back. “Nah, you’ll just get in the way.”

Lydia looked to Anna for help.

“Please, Lydia,” Anna said.

With a huff, Lydia stepped inside the closet.

“Dog,” Daryl called, gesturing for the dog to go into the closet as well. Dog didn’t argue. “Anybody comes through this door, he’ll take ‘em down. If that happens, you run.”

He held out the flashlight for Lydia, who took it, before he started to close the door.

“Wait,” Lydia called, stopping him from shutting her inside. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Daryl looked at her a moment before shutting the door and locking it with a padlock, leaving the keys dangling from it.

“Thank you,” Anna said as they walked away.

“For what?” He asked.

“Helping her,” she said simply.

* * *

Anna stood to the left of the door, her spear out and ready to strike. Daryl stood just behind some plastic curtains a good distance from the double doors with his crossbow aimed. It was an excruciating moment of tension and uncertainty, Anna’s heart pounding in her chest.

Just as she took a deep breath, she heard fast and heavy footsteps on the other side of the thin wall. She pressed herself into the wall, holding her foot out as the double doors flew open.

Daryl fired his bow, and a bolt embedded itself in what appeared to be a barreling door that had been ripped from its hinges, carried by the mammoth of a man known as Beta. In that same instant, as the door swung toward Anna, her foot caught it and she kicked outward, launching it back the way it came. She heard a hard thud and an annoyed curse as she stepped out of the way, the door swinging back against the wall as two Skins more her size came into the room, one of which held his hand to his nose.

There was a thud as Daryl flipped a table and took off to the right, and Anna rushed to the left, then another thud as Beta dropped his door-shield. Anna darted behind a plastic curtain and into a clear area before she whirled around to face the two sets of running footsteps. The two Skins that had followed her appeared, one brandishing a knife and the other a machete.

_Beta must have gone after Daryl,_ Anna thought, idly twirling her spear as she sized up her opponents.

Together, the Skins ran toward her, slashing their blades at her. She stepped back, dodging their attacks and whipping her spear horizontally only for them to jump out of the way. The machete Skin attacked again and Anna knocked his blade off course just as the second Skin lunged toward her, just barely grazing her thigh with his knife. She hissed and took a few more steps back when she heard a distant crash behind her.

She glanced over her shoulder, worry jolting through her just before the air was knocked out of her. Anna’s back hit the ground hard, her spear rolling away from her. She let out a frustrated cry as the Skin on top of her grabbed her face, pressing it into the floor.

“You’re all already dead,” the Skin hissed.

“Eat shit,” Anna managed to say before she brought her right arm up diagonally between them, grabbing his shoulder and pulling them over, using all her strength to get him off her.

Before she could get to her feet, the second Skin ran toward her, ready to plunge his knife into her. As he neared, she kicked up into his crotch. He howled in pain, doubling over as she scrambled for her spear.

The moment she had hold of her spear, she rolled onto her back just in time for the machete skin to run straight into her spear. He coughed, dropping his machete and gripping the shaft. She pushed herself to her feet and pulled the spear out of him, letting him fall to the ground in a heap.

The second Skin started toward her and she whipped her spear around, striking him hard in the jaw; fell to the ground. Wasting no time, Anna stabbed him through the head.

There was a jarring metallic thud and Anna looked up, eyes wide. She sprinted through the plastic curtains and climbed through the holes in the wall until she found Daryl standing at the gaping opening of the elevator shaft, spitting a wad of blood down the dark hole.

“You okay?” Anna asked, stepping up beside him.

“Prick was tough,” Daryl said, wiping his mouth. “You?”

“Yeah, I’m good,” she assured. “Just gotta take care of something real quick.”

Anna and Daryl followed the path of destruction he and Beta had made, grabbing his knives and crossbow on the way as Anna went back to her own fight scene, where a very injured Skin lay helplessly on the floor.

She stood over him as he coughed up blood and clutched the wound that she’d inflicted on him—she must have gotten something vital.

“There are more of us,” he said, his voice strained. “So many more. She won’t stop.”

Anna said nothing, clenching her jaw as she stabbed her spear through his forehead. She turned to see Daryl watching her.

“Come on. Let’s go check on the others,” he said and she nodded, the two heading to the south side of the building where they found Connie, Lydia, and Dog huddled around Henry.

“Are you guys okay? What happened?” Anna asked, kneeling beside Connie, who shined a light on Henry’s bloody leg.

“One of them got me pretty good,” Henry explained.

“Can you walk?” Daryl asked.

“Haven’t tried,” Henry said.

Anna pressed her lips together, frowning as she checked over the wound. It was going to need some serious medical attention.

“Connie,” Anna said, tapping Connie on the shoulder so she could read her lips. “Go get that first aid kit.” Connie nodded and started off. “We’ll get you patched up enough for us to leave. Lydia, help me get him on that desk.”

Lydia and Anna took Henry by either arm and helped him to his feet, guiding him over to the desk and getting him situated on top of it. A few minutes later, Connie had returned with the med-kit and handed it over to Anna before heading out onto the balcony with Daryl.

“Hold this,” Anna said, handing Lydia a flashlight.

The girl held the light up so Anna could see and Anna set to work on staunching the bleeding and bandaging Henry’s leg.

“Good thing we carry sticks around,” Anna said teasingly, nudging Henry lightly in the arm.

“Yeah,” Henry said, smiling only to wince when she tightened the bandage around his leg. “Ow.”

“Sorry, kiddo,” she said as Connie and Daryl reappeared.

“All right, we should go,” Daryl said.

“You figure out where we’re going?” Henry asked.

“Alexandria’s closest. So, we’ll get you stitched up there,” Daryl said.

“No, we can’t,” Henry said quickly. “If her people find out we’re there, everybody—”

“Hell, we ain’t stayin’,” Daryl interrupted. “We’ll get you back on your feet, and then we’ll move on. All of us.”

Henry huffed a pleased laugh. “But where are we going?” He asked.

“I heard there’s a whole world out there,” Daryl shrugged, grabbing Henry’s arm and pulling it over his shoulder to help him up.

Henry smiled at Anna, using his stick to help him limp along between Daryl and Lydia. Anna smiled at them, grabbed the med-kit, and started after them.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

The wind whistled through the leaves. Anna sighed, pulling her hair back into a high ponytail as she and Lydia made their way through the woods, backtracking to cover their trail while they left the others to watch over Henry so he could rest his leg. Satisfied with her work, Anna dropped her hands to her sides, kicking some dirt over a boot print, no doubt left by Henry. Lydia moved a little further down their trail, obscuring some more of Henry’s tracks.

She noticed that about their merry gang—neither Connie nor Lydia left tracks. They walked deliberately and quietly. Henry, on the other hand, bumbled through the woods like an amateur—though the injured leg certainly didn’t make things any easier on him.

But there was a clear difference between the way each of them walked. Anna couldn’t say much about her own gait. Henry, obviously, wasn’t a hunter. Daryl was, and he walked like it. Connie walked more like a dancer her steps were almost choreographed. Lydia walked like a shadow. She kept in step with others and let herself fade into the background, made herself small, as though she were trying to hide— or disappear altogether.

“Lydia,” Anna called, and the girl looked up as Anna waved her hand. “Let’s head back.”

“Okay,” the girl said, standing and wiping her hands on her jeans.

As soon as Lydia had gotten close enough, Anna turned and began to lead them back to the others.

“It’s good you don’t leave a whole lot of a trail,” Anna commented.

“Yeah,” Lydia muttered.

“You walk quietly, too,” Anna mused absently, thinking how great the girl would be on hunts.

“Had to, living with the dead—living with my mother.”

Anna paused and looked to the girl, furrowing her brow. But Lydia continued walking, so Anna followed.

“Your mother is shit,” Anna said, forcing herself to be nonchalant. “Some people just shouldn’t be parents.”

“What about you and Daryl?” Lydia asked. “Henry said you two have been together for a while. Why don’t you guys have any kids?”

Anna pressed her lips together, feeling her heart wrench in her chest.

“Not because we’re shit lords like your mom, that’s for sure,” Anna huffed, catching sight of a walker stumbling toward them.

She pulled her spear from her back and easily knocked it to the ground before stabbing through its skull.

“So, why don’t you then?” Lydia pushed.

“‘Cause shit happens and things don’t always work out,” Anna shrugged, wiping the spearhead on the walker’s sleeve.

When she looked back at Lydia, the girl stood awkwardly, arms wrapped around herself and grimacing.

“Let’s keep going,” Anna said.

Lydia nodded, and the two continued on in silence. After a few minutes, they could see the others gathered in a small circle of trees. Henry was sitting, nursing his wounded leg, and Anna wondered how he thought he could just leave Carol and Ezekiel for Lydia—some people didn’t deserve to be parents, but those two certainly did. And the girl didn’t seem entirely opposed to the idea.

“You know,” Anna started, pulling them to a stop. “I never asked you if you actually want to go to the cabin.”

Lydia shrugged, but said nothing.

“I know it’s probably not as appealing as being with Henry in the great-wide-world—it’s definitely safer,” Anna went on. “But I’m not going to make you go if it’s not what you want to do.”

“What makes you think it’s safer than just going off on our own?” Lydia asked.

“Because you won’t be alone,” Anna said, furrowing her brow.

There was a whistle, and the two looked over to see Daryl gesturing for them to hurry up as Connie helped Henry stand. Dog wagged his tail at the sight of them.

“Give Henry time to heal and… just think about it,” Anna said, heading off after them.

* * *

An odd feeling came over Anna as she and the others approached the gates of Alexandria. How long had it been since she’d seen that familiar sign of welcome and warning? The guard atop the platform hoisted her rifle before lowering it hesitantly. It took a moment to recognize the head of blonde hair—Laura.

“What’s your business here?” Laura called as they stopped just before the gates.

“Good to see you, too, Laura,” Anna called back.

She hadn’t seen the woman since that day in the woods six years ago, just after Arat. Her stomach twisted, and a phantom pain passed through her abdomen.

Laura seemed to tense and back away. She could vaguely hear her shouting for someone to get Michonne, announcing their arrival. Laura took up her position again and waited stoically. No one said anything. After a long tense moment, Michonne and Aaron appeared on the platform.

“Henry’s hurt,” Daryl said at Michonne’s confused stare. “You were closest. We wouldn’t have come. We had no other choice.”

“What about her?” Michonne asked.

Not quite understanding why, Anna felt herself inching closer to Lydia, her body tensing.

“She’s with us,” Anna said.

Michonne straightened at the declaration and turned to Aaron. The two whispered to each other for a moment before Michonne looked over her shoulder.

“Open it!” Michonne shouted.

A beat later, the front gate squealed and whined as it was pulled aside.

* * *

_Five years, six months, and twenty-two days earlier…._

“What about _Multi-Community Charter of Rights and Freedoms_?” Michonne asked, gesturing mildly with her pen.

“That works,” Anna said. “Multiple communities recognizing the rights and freedoms of the people. We should have a segment before it all, like a preamble.”

“I agree,” Michonne nodded.

The two were leaned over the counter, the pages of notes scattered between them while on the table was a large, blank parchment, waiting for them to fill it with their declaration of civilization.

It was the first time she’d been back to Alexandria since the wedding three months ago; she’d been enjoying the time alone with Daryl at the cabin. Over the past few days, she and Michonne had poured over their notes for the charter, trying to decide how best to phrase everything. There was one thing Anna couldn’t quite get out of her head, and that was Rick.

“What would we even put for a preamble?” Michonne sighed.

“Rick.”

“Rick?” Michonne asked, a pained look flashing across her face. “I don’t understand.”

“One second,” Anna said, picking up her own pen and leaning forward, her face mere inches from her paper as she wrote deliberate letters, scribbling out words she didn’t like until she was satisfied. She then passed it to Michonne.

Michonne read it over once, twice, then gave a trembling smile and nodded.

“I think that would be great.”

Anna nodded, watching as Michonne leaned back in her seat and rubbed her belly absently, smiling at the preamble Anna had written. She couldn’t help the grimace that came to her face and so she quickly stood and turned her back on Michonne. Anna hated the ugly feeling of jealousy that overcame her at the sight of Michonne’s growing belly.

“Once we have a postamble we should get started on writing it out,” she said, idly picking up the ruler they’d scrounged up to make sure everything was even and professional looking.

“What will the postamble be?” Michonne mused, moving to stand beside her.

“Something about a unanimous agreement between the communities, paraphrase the preamble, and then we sign our names below,” Anna said, waving her hand in the air dismissively.

“Sounds good,” Michonne nodded.

“Then let’s do this,” Anna said, picking up the pencil and beginning to measure out the different sections of the charter.

Once she was done, Michonne took up the pen and carefully began to write it out. Eventually, Michonne’s hand began to hurt and they switched places—Anna tried her best to match Michonne’s handwriting. By the time they were done, it was dark outside and Judith had been put down for bed.

“How are you doing?” Anna asked, sitting down with Michonne at the island again.

“It’s hard,” Michonne said, her hand finding her stomach again. “Every day gets easier, though. How are you?” Michonne asked.

“Every day gets easier,” Anna echoed, shifting uncomfortably, her stomach twisting.

It had only been five months since she was at the Kingdom, recovering from what Jed had done to her. She thought she was okay. But seeing Michonne’s pregnant belly was so much harder than she had anticipated.

“I think this will be my last time visiting Alexandria for a little while,” Anna admitted.

“Why?” Michonne asked.

“I…,” she trailed off.

She wasn’t sure if she should be honest.

“I understand,” Michonne said, and Anna frowned at her. “I get how hard it is to be around this. Sometimes it’s hard for me to see it, too.”

Anna pressed her lips together and looked down, almost ashamed.

“When you’re ready, come back,” Michonne assured, reaching out and patting Anna’s hand. “We’ll be here.”

Anna smiled and rested her hand over Michonne’s.

* * *

_Present…._

Anna leaned against the wall beside Connie as Daryl washed his hands, her own still damp from the same water. Henry and Lydia were inside the infirmary as Siddiq stitched up Henry’s leg.

“So,” Michonne began, walking out onto the porch, “where to now? Straight to the Kingdom?”

“Well, probably not straight, but, yeah,” Daryl said. “Carol should know.”

Connie scribbled something in her notepad and, walking up to the woman, showed it to Michonne, who frowned. Connie scribbled something else and held the notepad up again, and Michonne cracked a small smile before Connie signed _thank you_ and motioned with her hands another sign Anna didn’t know. Michonne nodded and started back toward the entrance of the infirmary where Laura lingered, pointedly not looking at Anna.

“I’m going to go see Jessie,” Anna announced, pushing off the wall and starting toward the street. No one stopped her.

She walked down the familiar streets, looking around at the old and new buildings built since she’d last been here. She didn’t even make it to the old blue house before Jessie appeared around the corner, seeming in a hurry as he walked toward her. He perked up when he realized it was her and started running.

“Anna!” Jessie shouted. “What are you doing here?” He asked, quieter now that he was standing in front of her.

“Had some trouble on the road. Alexandria was closest,” Anna summarized, absently starting to walk with him down a side street.

“They said you had that girl with you,” he said.

“Yeah,” Anna nodded, grimacing. “Her mom came for her, and we gave her back. Henry went after her; we went after Henry, and took her with us. They chased us, and Henry was hurt. So, we came here to get some help. We’ll be leaving as soon as he’s rested enough.”

“Where to then? And are you taking the girl?” He asked.

“Her name is Lydia,” Anna said firmly. “And yes, we will be taking her to the cabin after we stop by the Kingdom.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Jessie pushed. “What if her mom comes looking for her?”

“She won’t find her,” Anna said.

Jessie was quiet for a moment, eyeing Anna.

“What?” She huffed.

“You care a lot about her,” Jessie said.

“After what she’s been through,” Anna sighed, shaking her head. “I think she deserves someone giving a shit about her.”

“It’s not just that, though,” Jessie said quickly. “I don’t know, there’s just something different.”

Anna pressed her lips together, furrowing her brow. Maybe he was right. She shook her head.

“I don’t know, either.”

They paused in their walking and Anna spotted Lydia and Henry sitting close together on some porch steps. Not far off, her eyes fell on Laura standing guard over them, no doubt at Michonne’s demand.

“She blames herself,” Jessie said, seeming to realize who Anna was looking at. “For what happened.”

“It wasn’t her fault,” Anna said. “She wasn’t the one who pulled the trigger.”

“Maybe you need to tell her that,” he said as Michonne approached the teens and sent Laura off.

Anna frowned at Jessie and he nodded, smiling.

“Go. We can catch up some more later,” he insisted, gently pushing her toward Laura.

Anna took a breath and started over to the blonde woman, who immediately noticed her approach.

“Hey,” Anna greeted.

“Hey,” she said.

An awkward silence lingered between them.

“I hear you’re a member of the council,” Anna said.

“Yeah,” Laura nodded, looking to the ground as she shifted her stance, hands in her pockets.

Anna pursed her lips, unsure of how to get to the point.

“Look—” They said in unison.

“You first,” Laura said quickly, before Anna could say anything more.

Anna nodded.

“I don’t blame you for what happened,” she finally said. “I was angry for a long time, but not at you. It wasn’t your fault. And what I did… I’d do it again.”

“But—” Laura shook her head. “If I had just….”

“Just what? Not been there?” Anna asked. “If it wasn’t you—if it wasn’t me—it was going to be someone else. Don’t blame yourself for what—” she tripped on his name, “—for what _Jed_ did,” she finally managed to say.

Laura nodded, a solemn expression. Movement caught their attention and Anna turned to see Michonne leaving Lydia on the step, walking off down the street and leaving Lydia with a grim look on her face.

“I know Michonne asked you to keep an eye on Lydia, but let me talk to her for a bit. Alone,” Anna requested.

Laura nodded and took a step back, allowing Anna to walk over to Lydia in privacy. She sat down beside the teen.

“What’s up? What did Michonne want?” Anna asked, leaning her elbows on her knees.

“Nothing, just wanted to know what happened,” Lydia said, not looking at her.

Anna frowned at her.

“We already told her what happened,” Anna said.

“Just wanted to hear it from me, I guess,” Lydia said, squinting.

Anna shook her head.

“You want to tell me what she really wanted?” She asked.

“It doesn’t matter,” Lydia said, seeming to relent to Anna’s interrogation.

“Or it does and you’re just too afraid to tell me,” Anna pushed.

Lydia looked at Anna briefly before looking back across the field where Henry was speaking with Jessie.

“She wants me to go,” Lydia finally said. “To protect Henry and everyone else.”

Anna clenched her jaw, her brows knitting together as she processed what Lydia was telling her.

“I hope you don’t plan on doing that,” Anna said, attempting to keep her voice even.

“I don’t know what to do,” Lydia admitted, shaking her head. “I don’t want anyone getting hurt because of me.”

“That’s just the risk people take when they care about someone,” Anna said.

Just then, Henry limped his way up to them, using his stick for support.

“I’ll let you two sweethearts have some time alone,” Anna grinned, patting her knees and standing.

Henry took her spot on the steps and scooted closer to Lydia. Without another word, Anna turned on her heel and started after Michonne, who stood talking with Aaron at the end of the street.

“Hey, Anna,” Aaron greeted.

“Hey, Aaron,” Anna responded quickly. “I’m sorry, could you give Michonne and I a moment alone?”

Aaron glanced at Michonne. She nodded and he walked away, casting a confused look in Anna’s direction. Anna waited until he was out of ear shot before she looked to Michonne.

“What’s up?” Michonne asked.

“You tell me,” Anna snapped, and Michonne straightened. “Why would you tell Lydia to leave? She’s just a kid.”

“Kids are capable of plenty of things,” Michonne said.

“Doesn’t mean they should be on their own,” Anna countered.

“It does if it keeps everyone else safe,” Michonne argued, forcing her voice to remain calm.

“And what about her? Why doesn’t she get to be safe?” Anna asked.

“Because she’s not one of us,” Michonne hissed, quickly losing her temper.

“One of us?” Anna scoffed. “Was Hilltop not ‘one of us’ when you refused to help? Was the Kingdom not ‘one of us’? At what fucking point does someone become ‘one of us’, Michonne?”

“You’re good at being ‘one of us’ when it’s convenient for you, so you tell me.”

“When it’s convenient for me?” Anna asked, brows raising and ice in her veins. “Name one time being a part of this group has been convenient. That’s bullshit, and you know it.”

“You and Daryl left. Rick is gone. I do what I have to do to make sure my people stay safe,” Michonne said.

“What do you think Rick would have wanted? Or Carl?” Anna asked, ignoring the pain in her chest at the thought of them. “I understand that you’ve got your foot on Alexandria’s throat, but you don’t get to decide what the rest of us do. And if we want to keep her safe, we’re going to. So, if you’re going to refuse to help, keep your ‘decisions’ to yourself.”

With that, and without letting Michonne speak further, Anna turned and stalked away.

* * *

“Can you believe the audacity,” Anna ground out, pacing back and forth in front of Jessie, who was sitting on the couch.

“Well, it’s Michonne, so yeah,” he shrugged, leaning back.

“Telling that girl to just run away—she’d die out there on her own,” Anna insisted.

“I’m not saying I agree with her, but can you blame her for trying?” Jessie asked. “She just wants to keep everyone safe.”

“It’s not her decision what Daryl or I do,” Anna said.

“No, it’s not,” Jessie agreed. “She was just trying to help.”

“It was a stupid way to do it,” Anna huffed, finally falling onto the couch beside him.

“Maybe, but can you blame her? After everything?” Jessie reasoned.

Anna pressed her lips together, frowning deeply.

“She shut down Alexandria and cut off all communication with Hilltop, the Kingdom, Oceanside. But now she thinks she can just tell people what to do?” Anna asked irritably.

“I don’t like that she did that either, but…,” Jessie sighed, shaking his head. “I get why. Jocelyn really messed us all up.”

“Jocelyn was a fucked up, crazy person who fucked up a bunch of kids. That’s not Hilltop, or the Kingdom, or Oceanside,” Anna said. “She knows who they are, and yet she chooses to turn her back on them all the same.”

“She sent a delegation to the Kingdom,” Jessie pointed out. “She’s making progress.”

“But what about Lydia?” Anna asked.

“What do you want her to do? Grant her asylum?” Jessie asked in return.

“No—that’d be great, but no,” Anna said, shaking her head. “I’m taking Lydia to the cabin after we take Henry home. What I want Michonne to do is respect that.”

“Have you tried telling her that?” Jessie asked, shrugging.

“No,” Anna pouted. “I was too busy yelling at her.”

“Then, maybe, you should try talking to her—actually talking to her,” Jessie said.

Anna pursed her lips.

“I guess.”

Jessie shook his head and chuckled.

“Maybe you can convince her to go to the fair with me,” he said.

“You’re going to the fair?” Anna asked.

“Yeah, going to deliver a radio to the Kingdom,” he said. “On the way back, I’m going to install one at Hilltop and we’ll all be able to talk to each other again.”

“Michonne cleared that?” Anna asked, cocking a brow at him.

“After some pushing,” Jessie nodded.

“Wow… I guess she is making progress,” Anna relented. “Why didn’t you leave with Rosita and the others?”

“Needed to finish getting the radio together,” Jessie explained. “And I wanted time to try to get Michonne to join me.”

“Good luck with that,” Anna said, rolling her eyes.

“Yeah, thanks. I’ll need it,” Jessie laughed.

* * *

After a time, Anna left Jessie and started toward the house Michonne had delegated for their use, ready for a long shower and a nap. Lost in her thoughts of creature comforts, Anna almost didn’t notice the tiny person suddenly walking beside her, a tattered sheriff’s hat atop her head.

“Uh, hi,” Anna said, pausing in her walk to look down at the little girl, her long brown hair familiar.

“Hi,” Judith said. “You’re Anna,” she said matter-of-factly.

“And you’re Judith,” Anna said a little awkwardly, looking around them. “What, uh… what can I do for you?”

“How are Magna and the others doing?” Judith asked, rocking back and forth on her heels.

“They’re doing just fine. Settling in really well at Hilltop,” Anna assured, smiling. “You did good helping them.”

“It’s what my dad and brother would have wanted,” Judith shrugged, directing them to start walking again.

“Yeah…, yeah it is,” Anna agreed, a troubled frown settling over her face as she followed the girl.

She thought about Rick and Carl more than she’d like to admit. She missed them every day, and she wondered how things might have been different if either of them was still around. But she felt that way about a lot of people.

“They would have wanted you to help Lydia, too,” Judith said, pulling Anna from her thoughts.

“I know,” Anna said, nodding.

“They’d want you to keep helping her. And they’d want us to help her, too,” Judith said, pursing her lips. “Do you miss them?” Judith asked.

“Every day,” Anna said.

“Me too,” the little girl sighed. “Why don’t you and Daryl come to visit?”

“It’s complicated,” Anna said, grimacing.

“Why is it complicated?” Judith asked.

“Well…, a lot has happened since the last time we saw each other, Jude,” Anna explained.

“Do you not love us anymore?” Judith asked.

“Of course, I still love you,” Anna insisted. “It’s just…, I don’t know how to explain it, kiddo. It was just easier staying out there, away from everyone.”

“But sometimes you have to do the hard thing for the ones you love,” Judith said.

“You’re right,” Anna agreed. “And I should’ve. I’m sorry.”

Judith paused and slipped her hand into Anna’s, giving it a small squeeze before they continued walking.

“It’s okay.”

* * *

Night came and, led by Aaron and Jessie, Anna, Daryl, and the others gathered their gear and headed for the front gates.

“Remember way back when I told you you’d make a great father?” Aaron asked Daryl. “You got to skip the exploding diapers part, but I was right.”

Anna’s heart twisted painfully in her chest at the declaration, and she exchanged a fleeting look with Daryl.

“A lot changed,” Daryl said. “Back then, we were still building bridges.”

He patted Aaron and Jessie on the shoulder and started toward Michonne, who gave him a hug. Anna hugged Jessie to her.

“I wish you’d just wait to head out with me,” Jessie said.

“We risked a lot coming here at all. It’s better if we leave now,” Anna said as they pulled apart.

“Stay safe out there,” he said, nodding. “I’ll see you soon.”

“See you, big brother,” Anna smiled before turning and walking over to Lydia, Henry, Connie, and Dog while Daryl exchanged a few words with Michonne. Finally, he stepped away from the woman and the gates squealed open. Anna cast one last glance at Alexandria before her eyes landed on Michonne. They stared stoically at each other before Anna turned away, and the group walked into the night.

* * *

They were probably a quarter of the way to the cabin by lunch time, intending to stop there to rest and gather some more supplies before heading the rest of the way to the Kingdom. The group kept a slow pace through the woods, not wanting to push Henry past the limits of his stitches, and Anna found herself walking beside Lydia.

“What did you talk to Michonne about?” Lydia asked, her arms wrapped around herself per usual.

“Nothing you need to worry about,” Anna said.

Lydia gave her an annoyed look.

“You never answered my question yesterday,” Anna said, shifting the subject. “Do you want to stay at the cabin with me and Daryl?”

Lydia was quiet for a long time, staring ahead at Henry.

“What if I did leave—alone—what if Michonne is right?” Lydia asked quietly, careful not to let the others hear.

“Michonne wasn’t right,” Anna said. “You know for a fact that if you left, Henry would go after you. And then you’d have everyone traipsing after the two of you.”

“Would you come after me?” Lydia asked.

It was Anna’s turn to be quiet. She didn’t have to think hard on the question; she knew her answer. She just didn’t know why she had that answer.

“Yes,” she finally said. “I would.”

“Why do you care about me?” Lydia asked, shaking her head. “I’ve brought nothing but pain.”

“I’m no stranger to pain, kiddo,” Anna said.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Lydia pointed out.

Anna shook her head, brushing some hair behind her ear as she pursed her lips. Truth was, she wasn’t sure why. Anna wanted to protect her, and she knew for certain she’d risk her own life to do that. But risking her life to protect others wasn’t anything new. No, something in her stirred anytime she looked at the teen. She felt it in her bones, in every muscle and tendon.

Finally, Anna opened her mouth to answer when the sound of approaching horses filtered through the trees. Reaching for her spear, Anna and Daryl took the lead to the road, peering through the branches to see three familiar figures in a horse-pulled car-wagon.

Anna let go of her spear and gestured for the others to come out as Michonne pulled the wagon to a stop in front of them. The two women looked to each other and nodded, an understanding passing between them. Anna didn't know what changed Michonne's mind, but she was glad that it did.

"Anyone headed to the Kingdom?" Judith asked from the passenger seat, Jessie grinning from the back.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_Two hundred and fifty-four days earlier…._

Anna shoved a change of clothes and some minor provisions in her pack, hurriedly pulling it on before shouldering her spear. She scribbled a note and set it on the bed before rushing out of the cabin. Daryl was out hunting with Dog, and she would be long gone before they returned.

The sun was just starting to rise over the trees, the air was still crisp and biting on her nose. She climbed into the cab of the truck and started it up, the engine roaring to life. Daryl had fixed it up a few years ago, and they used it to haul stuff to Hilltop for trade.

With one last glance at the cabin, Anna steered herself out of the little clearing and up the dirt road, the cabin growing smaller and smaller in the rearview mirror until it was completely gone.

With the truck, it was a safer and faster trip to Hilltop. By the time she pulled up to the front gates of the community, the day had started. The guards at the gates pulled them open at the familiar blue. She parked and climbed out of the truck as Jesus and Emma approached, smiles on their faces.

“Hey, Anna,” Emma greeted.

“What brings you in?” Jesus asked, glancing into the bed of the truck.

“Can’t I just come for a visit?” Anna asked, pouting before a smile cracked her face.

“You’re always welcome,” Jesus chuckled, shaking his head.

“How’s everything been?” Anna asked as the three started up the hill.

“Missing Maggie,” Emma laughed.

“Yeah,” Jesus sighed.

“Hey, come on—you’re doing great,” Emma insisted.

Jesus wiped his hands down his face, tugging lightly on his beard.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself,” Anna said, patting Jesus on the shoulder. “You haven’t burned the place down.”

“Yet,” Jesus muttered. “So, what does bring you here?”

“I haven’t been feeling great, thought I’d check in with the doc,” Anna said.

“Enid’s in the medical trailer right now,” Emma said. “I don’t know for how long; she keeps pretty busy.”

“Okay, I’ll catch up to you guys. Get this knocked out,” Anna said, heading toward the trailer in question. After all, this was the purpose of her visit.

Enid looked up as Anna entered the trailer, a smile spreading across her face.

“Hey, Anna!” Enid said, rushing around one of the beds to embrace her.

“Hey, how have you been?” Anna asked.

“Good. You?”

“Haven’t been feeling great, actually. Which is why I’m here,” Anna said.

Enid nodded and gestured for Anna to sit down on the nearest bed.

“What are your symptoms?”

“Nausea—oh man,” Anna grimaced, shaking her head. Just the thought made her stomach churn. “I can’t hold anything down.”

“Any fever?” Enid asked.

“No.”

“What have you been eating?”

“Pizza, burgers, ice-cream—” Anna started jokingly when Enid shot her a look. “The usual stuff. Deer, squirrel, and rabbit meat. Veggies and the like. And I’ve been cramping but….”

“But?”

“I should have had my period twice by now,” Anna said, tensing.

“And you haven’t?” Enid asked.

Anna pressed her lips together.

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Enid said, shaking her head.

“I think there’s something wrong,” Anna said. “I would have gone to the Kingdom, but you were closer and you have that machine,” she quickly explained.

“Do you think you’re—”

“No,” Anna said quickly, shaking her head. “No, there’s no way. I just want to see if the scarring has gotten worse.”

“Okay,” Enid nodded. “Come on, it’s back here.”

* * *

_Present…._

Anna swayed with the wagon, nestled safely between Jessie and Daryl with Dog at their feet and a box of radio parts in their laps. On the backside of the wagon sat Connie, Lydia, and Henry. They had made much better time with the wagon—not nearly as good as it would have been with a car, but nonetheless, they were nearing the cabin.

She felt a bit of anxiety about having everyone there, but they needed some rest and to gather more supplies. Anna just hoped she could keep everyone out of the attic; she wasn’t ready to tell anyone what had happened.

“So, this cabin, what’s it like?” Lydia asked.

“It’s not huge or anything, but it’s nice,” Anna said. “It has its own water source with a nearby stream, and a gas stove, a fireplace, a vegetable garden.”

“A garden?” Jessie asked. “You started gardening?”

“Yeah, I mostly like growing the potatoes,” Anna said.

They turned around a bend in the dirt road and Anna could see the cabin half-obscured by the trees. Dog barked and tried to stand in the unsteady wagon.

“It’s okay, boy, we’re almost there,” Anna said, burying her fingers into his fur, finally noticing how they trembled.

Michonne pulled them into the little clearing, pausing the horses just beside the old pick-up truck. It hadn’t moved since the last time they had gone to Hilltop. That felt like a long time ago.

Everyone climbed out of the wagon, and Dog bounded for the front door. Daryl followed after him, letting him inside.

“Henry, you know what to do with the horses,” Anna said.

Henry nodded. He and Lydia unhitched the horses and led them around the cabin, followed by Judith. Michonne, Jessie, and Connie looked up at the cabin. There were leaves scattered over the porch and Anna was sure she would need to dust, but altogether it was still in good shape.

“Let’s head in and get comfortable. I’ll make everyone something to eat and we can head out after,” Anna said, making sure Connie could see her mouth.

Michonne nodded, and they made their way inside.

“I’m takin’ a nap,” Daryl announced, disappearing down the hall, their bedroom door opening and closing.

Anna rolled her eyes.

“Make yourselves at home,” she said, gesturing to the couch before heading to the kitchen, followed by Michonne.

“Anna, look, I wanted to talk about before,” Michonne started. “You were right. I shouldn’t have asked Lydia to leave.”

Anna said nothing as she began to gather things to make a stew.

“She needs our help,” Michonne went on. “It’s what Rick and Carl would have wanted.”

Anna set the Dutch-oven on the stove and began to fill it with water.

“Well? Are you going to say anything?” Michonne asked.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you,” Anna said, moving to cutting up the vegetables.

Through the back window, Anna could see Henry helping Lydia and Judith feed the horses some old vegetables, and she smiled.

“I do understand why you didn’t want to help,” she continued. “We do everything we can to protect the people we love.”

“Yes, we do,” Michonne said, coming to stand beside her. “Even if that means not doing something.”

“Not everyone has someone who would do anything to keep them safe,” Anna said, nodding toward Lydia.

“But she does,” Michonne countered. “She has you.”

Anna smiled.

“I guess she does.”

* * *

_Two hundred and fifty-four days earlier…._

The cold wind blew over Anna and she pulled her jacket closer. She stared down at the pile of rocks marking Glenn’s grave. She was shaking, a bundle of anxiety, anger, sadness, confusion.

_“Maggie’s pregnant.”_

_Anna’s brows shot up and she stared in awe at her best friend._

_“Are you—” she swallowed. “Are you sure?”_

_Glenn nodded._

_“But—why?”_

_“It’s time. We’re safe here,” Glenn said. “We can build something here.”_

_Anna looked away from him then, furrowing her brow. He was right. She knew he was right, but she was scared._

_“Are you ready to be a dad?”_

_“Is anyone really ready for that?” Glenn laughed. “I don’t know if I’m ready,” he went on. “But I’m excited.”_

There was a lump in her throat and a stinging at her lids as she clutched the photo in her hands. None of this was supposed to be happening. Not like this. Maybe not at all.

“You should be here, Rhee,” she said, her breath shuddering.

“Hey.”

Anna looked over her shoulder to see Emma approaching.

“Missed you at dinner,” Emma said, stopping beside her.

“Wasn’t hungry,” Anna shrugged, looking back at Glenn’s grave.

They were quiet for a long time, Anna’s thoughts ricocheting around her skull. How was she supposed to handle this? How was she supposed to tell Daryl? Should she tell Daryl? What if—

Her breath caught in her throat and the tears finally escaped down her cheeks.

“Anna?” Emma asked, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

With a tremoring hand, Anna passed Emma the photo, shaking her head. She couldn’t bring herself to speak.

“How? I thought—”

“I don’t know what to do,” Anna stammered.

Emma wrapped her arm around Anna and held her close, rubbing her arm.

“First of all, you need to tell Daryl,” Emma said.

“But what if—”

“Whatever you decide to do, he needs to be a part of that conversation,” Emma insisted.

Anna took in a heavy breath and nodded. Emma was right; Anna knew that. No matter what happened, he deserved to be a part of it.

* * *

_Present…._

Carefully, Anna balanced the water bottles in her arms and started up from the basement. She pushed the door open with her hip and set the bottles down on the dining table, standing any that had fallen over in her attempt to carry so many.

Turning to the pot of stew simmering on the stove, she stirred it briefly, the vegetables inside softening quickly. She tasted it—just a little more pepper and it would be ready. She dashed some pepper into the pot, stirred, and tasted it again, satisfied with her efforts as she covered the pot.

She wiped her hands on a damp hand towel and made her way into the living room, where Connie sat writing in her notepad. The woman looked up at her appearance and smiled. Anna pinched together the fingers of her right hand and tapped them to her lips—one of the few signs Anna remembered from her high school ASL class—signaling that it was time to eat.

Connie nodded and put away her notepad, gesturing to herself and then to the front door, questioning if Anna wanted her to get the others from outside. Anna nodded and made a similar gesture to the back of the cabin, signaling that she would get Daryl from the bedroom.

Getting to her feet, Connie went out the front door. Anna could just see Lydia and Judith running around the yard, playing with Dog, and she smiled.

Heading down the hallway, Anna poked her head into the bedroom, finding Daryl sprawled out on the bed, sleeping calmly.

“Hey,” she called gently and he jolted awake, looking around a moment before his eyes landed on her. “Time for food,” she said.

When he nodded, Anna stepped back into the hall and made her way back to the living room, where she found the others had gathered. Anna looked around at them and noticed they were missing one.

“Where’s Jessie?” She asked.

“He came inside a little while ago,” Michonne said.

Anna furrowed her brow. Daryl appeared from the hall, scratching the back of his head.

“Go ahead and get your bowls. I’ll go find him,” Anna said.

She led the way into the kitchen and went to the back door. She stepped out onto the back steps and peered around the back yard. Jessie was nowhere to be seen. She hadn’t seen him in the basement nor anywhere else in the house, which left one place for him to be. Anna paled.

Hastily, Anna whirled around and rushed back into the kitchen. Lydia and Daryl were the only two left dishing up their stew as Anna ran up the stairs into the attic. Once at the top, she spotted the open door on the right of the landing.

Jessie stood in the middle of the room, staring at the crib pushed up against the wall. Hesitantly, Anna stepped into the room and he looked to her.

“I don’t understand,” he said.

“The food is ready,” Anna said, her heart pounding in her head.

“Anna…, what is this?”

Anna clamped her mouth shut, her chest aching and stomach twisting.

“Anna are you—” he started. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I’m not,” she said, her voice cracking. “Not anymore.”

“I don’t understand,” he repeated.

“It didn’t make it.” Her voice was barely above a whisper, scratching in her throat like sandpaper. “I was stupid enough to think I could—” she stopped herself, shaking her head.

“Anna, I—”

“Don’t,” Anna breathed. “Don’t say you’re sorry.”

Jessie closed his mouth and furrowed his brow, looking back to the crib, at the dust that had collected on the railing.

“How long ago?” He finally asked.

“Five months,” Anna said.

“I should have been there for you,” Jessie said, looking to her with that same expression everyone at Hilltop had when it happened. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t want you looking at me the way you are right now,” Anna said.

“The way I’m looking at you? Anna—” Jessie started. “I’m your brother. I should have been there for you.”

“Should’ve gets nothing done,” Anna muttered before shaking her head. “It doesn’t matter anymore.”

“It does, though,” Jessie insisted.

“No, it doesn’t,” Anna snapped. “It happened, and nothing is going to change that.”

“You’re in pain.”

“You have no idea what I’m feeling,” Anna sneered.

“Then tell me,” Jessie pleaded.

Anna pressed her lips together, glaring at him. But as he stepped closer and closer to her, she felt her resolve wavering, and as he wrapped his arms around her, she broke. She found herself clinging to him, tears streaking down her face as she began to shake in a silent torrent of pain.

* * *

_Two hundred and fifty-four days earlier…._

It was night by the time Anna was pulling up to the cabin. The lanterns lit up the first level windows, indicating that Daryl had returned from hunting. She parked and shut the engine off, sighing heavily. She gathered her stuff and hopped out of the truck, not wanting to make Daryl wait on her any longer than he already had.

She walked through the door—there was a low flame in the fireplace—and she could hear Daryl in the kitchen, his puttering pausing briefly at her arrival before picking up again. Anna crossed over to the couch and set her pack and spear down on the ground before sitting.

Anna took a deep breath, putting her face in her hands as she leaned her elbows against her knees.

“Fun trip?” Daryl asked.

She looked up to see him leaning against the threshold into the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel. Anna shook her head, leaning back into the couch, her heart aching. Daryl moved around her and sat down beside her, his arm brushing up against hers.

“What happened?”

Anna said nothing, staring at the ceiling instead as fresh tears collected at the corners of her eyes before slipping down the side of her face. He shifted to face her fully. She closed her eyes as he wiped a tear away.

She let out a long, slow breath and reached into her pocket, her fingers finding the photo, trembling. Finally, she pulled it from her pocket, pulled his hand from her face and pressed the photo into it. She tapped her fingers against her thighs, her knees bouncing as he stared at the picture in his hand.

“This for real?” Daryl asked, his eyes never leaving the little gray bean in the center of the photo.

“Yeah,” Anna muttered, her heart clenching in her chest.

How was he going to react? How were they supposed to handle this? What were they going to do?

Daryl wrapped his arms around her, holding her to his chest and stilling the racing thoughts in her mind and the pounding of her heart, and she knew, no matter what, they were going to be okay.

* * *

_Present…._

There was a cool breeze rustling through the trees as the group loaded up the wagon with the supplies they’d decided to take while Henry hitched up the horses. Anna stepped out onto the porch just as Lydia was stepping up.

“So, what do you think?” Anna asked, giving the girl pause. “Is this some place you’d like to stay?”

“It’s nice,” Lydia said. “I like it.”

“You can, uh, have your own room,” Anna offered.

It was hard, but she knew it was time. She decided to give Jessie and Rosita what she and Daryl had been given or had collected. The room was doing nothing more than gathering dust, and holding open the jarring wound.

Lydia wrapped her arms around herself and bit her lip, awkwardly shifting on her feet as she stared at the floor. Finally, she nodded.

“Yeah, I’d like to stay here with you,” she said.

A smile split across Anna’s face and she found herself reaching out, resting her hand on Lydia’s bicep.

“Let’s go!” Daryl called from the back of the wagon, waving for Lydia and Anna to hurry up.

“Let’s go,” Anna said, heading down off the porch with Lydia.

The group loaded up into the wagon and they started off, directing themselves toward the Kingdom.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

“What’s the Kingdom like?” Lydia asked, looking to Henry.

“Oh, it’s great… once you get past the busted pipes, the failing foundations, the withering crops—” he said. “It’s got its trouble, but it’s home. That’s why this fair is so important.”

“Things will be different now,” Michonne said, nodding from the driver’s seat of the wagon.

Anna patted and squeezed Henry’s shoulder as they turned the corner, bringing the front gates of the Kingdom into view, along with a solitary walker.

“There it is!” Judith cheered, pointing excitedly.

Daryl hopped off the wagon and pulled his knife, quickly taking the walker down. As they neared, the gates slowly swung open, allowing them entry and revealing what looked like a search party preparing to leave, which included Kelly, Magna, Yumiko, Luke, Carol, and Ezekiel.

Kelly ran toward them, and Connie jumped out of the wagon as Michonne pulled it to a stop, everyone else following suit as the siblings embraced each other. Anna went to stand beside Daryl as Henry limped over to Carol, and the woman hugged him to her for dear life.

“You can’t ever run away like that again,” Carol said, holding back tears. “Not ever again.”

“Okay, I won’t,” Henry assured. “I promise.”

Ezekiel touched his hand to Henry’s face and the three hugged each other again, Carol kissing Henry’s head before they pulled apart, and she looked to Daryl and Anna.

“And you two,” she called, rushing over to them and pulling them into a hug.

“Michonne,” Ezekiel said, calling their attention.

“I was in the neighborhood, so…,” Michonne shrugged before she and Ezekiel clasped hands.

Carol approached, looking curiously at Judith.

“Judith?” She asked, glancing to Michonne, who nodded. “Do you remember us?”

“I’ve been drawing pictures of you since I was little,” Judith said. “You’re Carol, and you’re the King.” The two in question chuckled. “Your hair got really long,” Judith pointed out.

“It did,” Carol said, tugging at her hair.

Movement in her peripheral caught Anna’s attention, and she looked over to see Tara arriving, a smile on her face that quickly faded away at the sight of Lydia.

“The plan was to bring Henry,” Tara said pointedly. “Just Henry.”

“Yeah, well, plans change,” Anna said firmly.

“Gather up all the leaders,” Michonne interjected. “We have a lot to talk about.”

* * *

“I know I haven’t always seen eye-to-eye with everyone in this room,” Michonne began, standing off to the side of the stage where the leaders were gathered.

In the front row of the audience was Judith, Lydia, and Henry, watching the proceedings.

“But I never stopped caring about any of you,” Michonne went on, looking around at everyone. “I was just trying to protect my family and do right by my people. But Alexandria’s future is here. Together, with you. And we lost sight of that for a while. But… I’m here now. We’re here now.”

“I’ve taken an informal vote with the other council members at the fair, and we all agree. Alexandria is willing to grant asylum to Lydia,” Gabriel announced. “She’s one of us now. We hope the rest of you can join us in doing the same.”

“Thank you,” Lydia said. “I’ll do whatever I can to earn my keep—and pay you back.”

“If her mother retaliates, it’s gonna be against Hilltop, not Alexandria,” Tara said. “I have to do right by my people. I thought we were on the same page.”

“We were. And, look, when she came to my gates, I asked her to run away. And when she didn’t, I was angry,” Michonne said, glancing at Anna.

“Then you know why I’m not okay with this,” Tara said.

“We do,” Anna said, stepping forward. “We also know why Rick didn’t trust Michonne when she showed up at the gates of the prison. And how people didn’t trust you after seeing you on the other side of the Governor’s firing line.”

“I was gonna kill you on sight when you washed up on our shore,” Rachel said; she was Cyndie’s little sister, a delegate for Oceanside.

“Okay, okay. Fair,” Tara relented.

“Lydia didn’t choose where she came from, but she chose where she wanted to be,” Anna went on. “Just like everybody in this room.”

“I left some of my best fighters at Hilltop, but if you guys are right about these skin job numbers, it’s not enough people,” Tara said.

“We should take a group to Hilltop to protect ‘em, just in case,” Daryl suggested.

“It’s a good idea,” Carol agreed. “I’ll take some from the Kingdom.”

“Oceanside can spare some fighters,” Rachel offered.

“Alexandria can, too,” Gabriel added.

“So, we head out in the morning?” Rachel asked.

“No, they can take advantage if we wait,” Carol said. “We should go today.

“Agreed,” Gabriel said. “But sending more people is only a short-term solution.”

“In order to face this threat, the four communities have to present a united front,” Michonne began. “Which is why I’m proposing a mutual protection pact. An attack against one community is an attack against all of us. Together, we can make these people think twice before moving against the Hilltop.”

Ezekiel and Carol smiled at each other.

“The leadership of the Kingdom is very amenable to this idea,” Ezekiel said.

“Oceanside’s down,” Rachel said.

“Okay,” Tara sighed. “So, how do we seal it? Spit and shake, blood oath? What?”

“I have just the thing,” Ezekiel said, darting off to the side of the stage behind the curtain.

He opened a case and pulled out a large piece of parchment, carefully carrying it over to the small table set up in the middle of the stage.

“What?” Anna gasped, staring at the familiar words meticulously scrawled across it.

“How did you…?” Michonne asked, astonished.

“Well, he’s magic. Obviously,” Tara joked as everyone gathered around the charter Anna and Michonne had worked so hard to create. “I may have taken a few things with me when I left. I did what I thought was right. I’m sorry for the way it went down.”

“Me too,” Michonne said. “And thank you. You were right.”

“You were, too,” Tara said.

“I knew this day would come. Never doubted it for a moment,” Ezekiel grinned, pulling out a sharpie to write his name beside the label of Kingdom. “John Hancock, eat your heart out.”

He passed the pen to Carol, who signed beneath his name and then passed it to Rachel, who signed beside Oceanside. Tara signed next beside Hilltop and passed the pen to Michonne. She hesitated.

“It should be the head of the council,” Michonne said, holding the pen out to Gabriel.

Gabriel smiled warmly and signed his name beside Alexandria. There was one last community left. The Sanctuary. Made before it had fallen. Anna’s name would have been on this charter, had she not abandoned it.

* * *

Anna made her way idly down the familiar walkways of the Kingdom beside Lydia, having pulled her aside after the meeting. They were mostly quiet as they walked, neither having much to say about what had happened but both happy with the result. Anna spotted a small pile of bright red apples sitting on a booth. She approached, tugging Lydia along.

“I’m surprised to see these,” Anna said, pointing to the fruits as the attending man stepped over to them. “What would you want for them?”

“I recognize that spear,” the man said, peering at it. “For the General, not a damn thing.”

“I couldn’t,” Anna said, shaking her head.

“I insist,” the man said, picking up two apples and forcing them into her hands.

“But—” Anna started.

“I was a worker with the Saviors. Everything you did for us,” the man shook his head. “I insist,” he said again, waving them off.

“Thank you,” Anna said, giving him a shy smile before she and Lydia walked away from the booth. “Here, eat this,” she said, handing one of the apples to Lydia.

“Thanks,” the girl said, holding the apple between her hands. “What was that about?”

“What?” Anna asked, taking a bite of her apple.

“General, Saviors; what was he talking about?”

“Uh…, way back about seven years ago, all of the communities went to war against a group that called themselves the Saviors led by an asshole named Negan,” Anna explained. “I did a lot of the planning and organizing, so,” she swallowed her bite of apple, waving her hand dismissively, “people started calling me the General.”

“Oh,” Lydia said, brows raised in surprise.

“It’s really a much longer story,” Anna said. “Maybe I’ll tell you about it someday.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Anna nodded. “For now, let’s enjoy these delicious apples.”

They were quiet for a little while, munching on their apples as they continued down the path.

“Are you going with Daryl to Hilltop?” Lydia asked, taking the last bite of her apple and tossing it.

“Yeah,” Anna said, nodding as she did the same. “Once everything is settled, we’ll go to the cabin. For now, I think it would be best if you stayed within the Kingdom, enjoy the fair, spend time with Henry.”

“I don’t understand why there’s so much… _stuff_ here,” Lydia said, looking around at the booths as she wrapped her arms around herself.

“It’s a part of living, collecting stuff,” Anna said, shrugging. “It’s not about just surviving here. People make lives here.”

“Why don’t you and Daryl live in any of the communities?” Lydia asked.

Anna sighed.

“The war with the Saviors took a lot out of us,” she said carefully. “And after…,” she paused, taking a breath, “after, some things happened and we just needed to be by ourselves. Then, it was just easier being alone. Safer.”

Lydia nodded, seeming to understand.

“It’s easier when you only have to worry about yourselves,” she said.

“We still worried about our friends… but yeah…,” Anna agreed. “We were removed from them so we were removed from their problems. For the most part, anyway. There were times when we got involved. When they needed us.”

“Like now?”

“Like now,” Anna nodded.

“Thank you,” Lydia said, stopping suddenly, staring at the ground.

“For what?” Anna asked, stopping beside her.

“For everything,” the teen said, looking up to smile at Anna.

Anna let a grin spread across her face and, wrapping her arm around Lydia’s shoulder, they continued to walk.

* * *

Daryl rolled his bike off the back of the cart, parking it off to the side as Anna rolled hers off as well. She checked over the motorcycle, making sure it was in working condition and full of fuel before she turned to Daryl.

“I’m going with you,” she announced, pulling her black jacket snug around her torso.

“Nah, take Lydia to the cabin, like we planned,” Daryl said, shaking his head. “Once Hilltop is safe, I’ll be there.”

“No, no. Let her enjoy the fair for a few days and spend time with Henry,” Anna said, glancing over her shoulder to see Lydia and Henry walking through the crowd of booths and people of the fair. “The cabin can wait. Hilltop needs our help.”

Daryl squinted to see them, and finally nodded.

“All right,” he relented.

Anna grinned at him and reached over, adjusting the top button of his black coat before she pulled him toward her and kissed him. There was a bark to their left, and the two looked over to see Dog panting at them, tilting his brown head to the side.

“Yes, you’re a good boy, too,” Anna said, puckering her lips at Dog as she knelt to pet him.

Just then Connie walked up, flipping through her notepad before she held it up to them.

_Be safe._

“Yeah, you too,” Daryl said before gesturing to Dog. “Do you think you could, uh, feed our dog?” He asked, miming shoveling food into his mouth.

Connie nodded as Anna stood and signed _thank you_ before the woman patted her legs and made kissing noises, backing away, and Dog followed her.

“You know sign language?” Daryl asked.

“ _Un poco_ ,” Anna said in Spanish.

“You know Spanish?” Daryl huffed.

Anna laughed and shook her head as Carol, Ezekiel, and Henry approached. Henry shook Daryl’s hand awkwardly, glancing at Anna.

“Thanks for, um… keeping me out of trouble,” Henry said.

“Yeah. Take care of your mom,” Daryl said, patting him on the arm.

“Yeah,” Henry nodded.

“Thank you,” Ezekiel said as Henry took a step back. “When Hilltop is secure, know that our doors are always open to you two. We’d be honored if you’d consider calling the Kingdom your home. It’s dangerous out there on your own.”

Daryl looked to Anna, and she pressed her lips together.

“We’ll think about it,” Anna said.

“Good,” Carol said.

Daryl nodded and walked back to the bikes, and Carol hugged Henry to her before they pulled apart.

“Hey,” Anna said, pulling Henry aside. “Take care of yourself. I’m counting on you to watch out for Lydia.”

“I will. I promise,” Henry said.

“See you soon, kiddo,” Anna called, stepping away.

She nodded once to Ezekiel and started off toward the bikes when Jessie jogged up.

“You’re not leaving without saying goodbye, are you?” He asked, pulling her into a hug. “Too bad you’re gonna miss the D&D game Eugene and I are getting started. But be safe out there.”

“Damn, that is too bad,” Anna pouted as they pulled apart. “I will. I’ll see you later.”

With that, she climbed onto her bike and started it up just as Daryl did his. The couple started off the small caravan, heading through the open gates and towards Hilltop.

* * *

They hadn’t traveled for more than thirty minutes when they came upon an unfortunate sight. Anna recognized D.J. among the men taking out a few walkers, but she slowed nonetheless, cautiously approaching the overturned wagon from Hilltop.

“It’s the men we hired to keep an eye on the roads for us,” Carol assured as they pulled to a stop. “What happened, Ozzy?” She asked, climbing from the wagon.

“We were clearing the roads,” Ozzy answered, going to kneel over a body strewn out on the ground next to the overturned wagon. “Spotted tracks leading here.”

“It’s from Hilltop,” Anna said.

“Dead didn’t do this,” Ozzy said. “People did.”  
“The Skins?” Michonne asked. “You know about them?”

“We got the download,” Ozzy growled. “Strange times, strange ways to cope. Anyway, yeah. That’d be my guess. If anyone else was out here, my patrols would’ve seen ‘em. Something else. They put up a fight.”

“Hey,” Daryl called. “Drug ‘em out this way.”

“Let’s go,” Kal said, starting off in that direction.

“We can't all just go rushing in there,” Anna said quickly.

“They could still be alive,” Dianne countered.

“But if those skin freaks followed them from Hilltop, the whole community is in danger right now,” Marco added.

“So, we split up,” Michonne said.

“Michonne and I can go with Daryl and Anna. We’ll track ‘em,” Carol said. “The rest of you, go on to Hilltop.”

“We’ll keep up our patrols around the Kingdom. Just in case,” Ozzy said. “‘Course, this means you owe us a couple of movies when this is done.”

“I’m sure I can work that out,” Carol assured.

With that, they headed off to follow the tracks.

“Hey! Wait up!” Yumiko called, following after them.

* * *

It was pitch dark, the only light coming from their flashlights as the cloud and tree cover blocked out the moon. They walked carefully, weapons at the ready. Daryl paused and knelt, picking up a bloody stick and showing it to Anna.

“I don’t know if there’s a happy ending here,” Carol said as they continued on.

“The trail…,” Daryl started, gesturing with his hand, “goes off in three different ways. Don’t make sense.”

A twig snapped.

“Come on, head back. Let’s go,” Daryl said, backing up. The others did the same.

“Whoa!” Yumiko called, raising her bow as two walkers stumbled out of the woods. “They’re from Hilltop.”

She and Daryl aimed their bows and shot them through their foreheads, only for more walkers to appear.

“Watch their hands; they could be Skins,” Michonne said as she and Anna stepped forward, slashing with their respective weapons.

Anna took a step back, twirling her spear before whipping it hard across the face of one walker and then stabbing another.

“Back to the road. Come on,” Daryl ordered as they downed the last walker.

As they started the way they’d come, another round of walkers filtered toward them, blocking their path.

“This way,” Anna called, leading them in another direction. More walkers stood in their way. . “Shit,” she hissed.

They were completely surrounded.

Once the walkers were close enough, Anna jumped, swinging down as she fell, using the momentum to give more force to her swing on the first walker, slicing the spearhead through its skull. She pulled back, ripping the blade from the walker’s skull and twirling her spear before whipping it horizontally and slicing through two walkers’ faces.

Anna continued to take out the walkers that stumbled into her reach until the group had taken them all out, their backs to each other as they stood in a circle, panting at their efforts.

Another twig snapped and a walker stepped out of the trees and stopped, its eyes sunken in and shadowed. A Skin. Slowly, more Skins stepped into view, pulling blades from their sleeves. Anna looked every which way, gearing herself up to fight as they closed in around them. Finally, the first Skin lifted a revolver, pulling back on the hammer.

“Drop them,” came a deep growl of a voice. “I won’t ask twice.”

Beta stepped out of the woods— tall, lumbering, and very much alive. Reluctantly, they set their weapons down.

“You just had to give me the girl. No one else had to die,” Beta continued, looking between Daryl and Anna. “Now that deal… is done.”


	17. Chapter Sixteen

_Two hours earlier…._

Lydia sat in the theater, laughing quietly at the cartoon playing on the big screen. She glanced periodically at the empty seat beside her, wondering where Henry was, but for the most part, she focused on the movie. Then there was a hand on hers.

She looked down and over to see a blonde-haired woman staring at her, the shadow cast by her wide-brimmed hat obscuring most of her face except for her lips and the tip of her nose. Lydia’s heart raced in her chest as the woman lifted her finger and shushed her.

* * *

Alpha slammed Lydia against the wall.

“You coward,” she hissed, her face mere inches from Lydia’s. “You’ve betrayed our values. You’re coming with me.”

“No,” Lydia said, standing firm as her mother tried to pull her along. “I believe in these people.”

“That’s poison talkin’,” Alpha insisted.

“I’m staying here,” Lydia said firmly. “They care about each other here. They care about me. To keep me safe, they’d kill you. All I’d have to do is scream.”

They stared at each other as Alpha dropped her wrist.

“Just walk away and leave me and everyone here alone, or I will. I’ll scream,” Lydia warned.

“I risked everything for you,” Alpha said softly, reaching up to run her knuckles over Lydia’s cheek. She shrugged off the touch. “You’re my bug. I was only doing the hard things mothers have to do to protect their young.”

“Oh! I know what you’ve done,” Lydia snapped, yanking up her sleeve to display the bruises crisscrossing her arm. “I’ve had to live with it every day of my life.” She lowered her sleeve. “But I don’t want these people to hurt you. I just want you to go.”

Alpha stared at her.

“Please, Mama. I just want you to go,” Lydia pleaded, holding strong as tears built up behind her eyes. “I’m giving you a choice… which is more than you’ve ever given me.”

Alpha reached out, brushing her fingers over Lydia’s long, dark hair.

“I was just trying to make you strong,” she said, her voice small. “But you’re not one of us. You never were,” she sneered, pushing off Lydia and stalking off into the dark.

Lydia watched her go, gasping as the tears began to streak down her face. She crouched, curling in on herself as she wrapped her arms around her, burying her face into her knees and making herself small.

* * *

* * *

_Present…,_

“You ain’t gettin’ her back,” Daryl growled.

“You think this is about my daughter?” Alpha scoffed as she approached.

Anna glanced at the bloody knife in her hand. Alpha noticed and wiped the blade on her pants.

“I ran into some trouble on the road. It was unavoidable,” she explained. “Do you like my new camp?” She asked, sniffing the air. “My people like to keep moving, keep roaming.”

“We’ve granted Lydia asylum,” Michonne stated firmly. “Any attempt to take her by force will result in retaliation.”

“What’s your name?” Alpha asked, peering at Michonne, moving her head like a serpent.

“Michonne,” the woman said evenly.

“Does she speak for you?” Alpha asked, looking to Anna.

“We speak for each other,” Anna said.

Alpha sniffed and grimaced.

“My daughter isn’t a concern anymore,” she said simply. “She was weak. She never lived up to expectation.”

Anna tensed.

“Was?” Daryl asked. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Alpha pulled a sawed-off shotgun from behind her back and leveled it at Daryl.

“To be clear… your group is in no position to threaten me,” Alpha said easily. “That is a habit that needs to be broken.” She shifted her weapon toward Anna. “Come with me. Just you.”

Daryl tensed beside Anna.

“It’s all right,” Anna said. “I’ll be fine.”

With a scowl at the woman as her hands were untied by one of her Skins, Anna reluctantly followed Alpha out of the clearing and through the woods. They walked for some time, the sun slowly rising. The whole way they were silent; Alpha kept her shotgun on Anna.

Finally, they came to a cliff’s edge, and Alpha gestured for Anna to climb up. Despite herself, she did what the woman said, the smell of death wafting up on the breeze. Far below was a sea of walkers.

“My people are among them, steering them,” Alpha explained. “The only reason you and your friends are alive is because I let you live.”

“What do you want?” Anna asked, half-turning to Alpha and glaring at her.

“Nothing,” Alpha said, a laugh in her voice. “You don’t got a single thing to offer me. I’ve seen how you live. I’ve walked your streets. It’s a joke.” Anna remained stoic. “Your communities are a shrine to a long-dead world. My people, the Whisperers… we live as nature intended.”

“Yeah, right,” Anna said, rolling her eyes. “How long did it take to get your followers to believe that bullshit?”

“They follow me ‘cause I am the Alpha. And if the Alpha doesn’t assert herself, then there’s chaos,” Alpha said, nodding. “So that is what I’ve done.”

“What did you do?” Anna asked, clenching her jaw.

“Your friends back at the camp are fine,” Alpha assured. “Tell them the next time they cross into my land my horde will cross into theirs. The land between the broken interstates and the river to the south is mine. I’ve marked the border to the north. You’ll see it as you leave.”

“The hell is that supposed to mean?” Anna snapped.

“You’ll see it as you leave,” Alpha repeated, gesturing with her shotgun for Anna to climb down. “Go. Your friends will be waiting for you in a field due north.”

Anna climbed down and prepared to go when she paused and leveled a hard stare at Alpha.

“Did you kill Lydia?” Anna asked.

Alpha lowered her shotgun a fraction, her face dropping just a moment before she masked herself again. Anna considered tackling Alpha over the cliff and into the walkers, and she almost did until Alpha began speaking again.

“I saw you two. You think you can be a mother to my girl?” Alpha asked. “I don’t think you can protect my daughter. But I hope I’m wrong.”

Anna raised her chin, her back straightening.

“You are.”

And with that, Anna turned and walked away.

* * *

Anna made her way due north until she reached a field. In the distance, she could see Daryl and the others gathered, alive and waiting for her. She made her way to them, thinking on what Alpha had said. She wondered if a mother was what Lydia even needed.

Daryl spotted her then and raced to her, wrapping his arms around her as the others followed after him.

“Are you okay?” He asked into her hair.

She nodded, pulling away.

“What did she want?” Michonne asked.

“She wants us to stay off her land; from the broken interstates to the southern river. She said she marked the border to the north,” Anna explained, accepting her spear from Carol.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Daryl asked.

“I guess we’ll find out,” Anna said. “Let’s go.”

The group started walking, making their way back toward the Kingdom. Eventually, they were trekking through the woods when they heard muffled grunting.

“Siddiq!” Michonne called, rushing forward as they spotted the man tied to a tree, a gag in his mouth and blood down his face. “What happened?” She asked, taking the gag out and cutting his binds.

He staggered to his feet, Michonne holding him as he pointed north, toward the break in the trees which led to another field. He stumbled to the ground before Michonne finally helped him walk.

The group was cautious as they stepped out into the field and up the hill, and ten shapes slowly came into view. Anna furrowed her brow and her gut twisted painfully as they neared. The cold wind rushed through the field, blowing over them. From left to right, Anna took in the familiar faces.

Her grip on her spear tightened as her eyes landed on Enid’s face. Her hands trembled as she looked to Tara beside her. All she could see was the two of them standing together, laughing. They had changed so much since Anna had met them, become such strong women. Her spear fell from her hands as she looked upon Henry’s face. _See you soon, kiddo_.

“No!” Daryl cried, rushing over to Carol, blocking her view of Henry. “Just look at me,” he ordered. “Just look at me.”

Bloody, pale, and dead heads balanced on pikes.

Anna felt a coldness run through her as she stared at her friends—her family—as they marked the border of Alpha’s territory. Tears streaked hot down her frozen cheeks. Her knuckles cracked as her fingers curled into fists.

* * *

“I was there,” Siddiq said, his voice hollow as he stood up on the platform, a bandage across his forehead. “I was taken with the others. And I saw…. I was supposed to die with them. I was ready to.”

Everyone who had gathered for the fair was now gathered in front of him, listening, grieving. Anna stood at the back of the crowd next to Lydia, Daryl on the teen’s other side. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her face was impassive, save for the slight furrow to her brow.

“Then, Alpha whispered in my ear, ‘Tell them,’” he went on. “Something hit me, and everything went black, and when I woke up, I was alone. What happened...was evil. It was _evil_. And I think… she left me alive to tell you that story. To scare you and to drive us all apart again.”

Anna’s jaw clenched, her fingers tightening on her arms.

_“They follow me ‘cause I am the Alpha. And if the Alpha doesn’t assert herself, then there’s chaos,” Alpha said, nodding. “So that is what I’ve done.”_

“But,” Siddiq paused, taking a breath. “I want to tell you a different story. See, before the end… Ozzy, Alek, and D.J. found us… and they gave us an opening. And everyone fought back… they fought like hell. And what they did… was more than brave…,” he insisted. “'Cause they defended each other. And they sacrificed for each other... And some of them... they didn't even know each other, but they still fought like they did. Like they were family. 'Til the very end. And, uh... and in the end, they... their time was cut short,” he said, swallowing. “But ours keeps going. So, we have to keep going. For them and... for all of us. We need to honor them.”

Anna bowed her head.

“We need to honor them,” Siddiq repeated, “and we need to remember these friends, our family, died as heroes. That's the story that I want to tell you. That's the story that I want us all to remember.”

* * *

Anna and Daryl stood back as Lydia stepped up to the last pike on the right, looking up at the blood stain at the top. Lydia pulled her necklace off and knelt, pressing it into the ground at the base of the pike before stepping back to stand between Anna and Daryl, her shoulder pressing into Anna’s arm.

Daryl look to Lydia and turned away, leading her back the way they’d come. But Anna lingered, staring at the pikes, hands shoved deep in her coat pockets as the frigid wind rushed around her.

A white flake fell past her and she looked up at the overcast sky. It was snowing, and the wind was whistling with the coming of a hard winter.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

“With Alpha’s borders, we’re further apart than ever before,” Michonne said, leaning over the table, a map spread out atop it. “What used to take us a day is almost a week. I propose we set up way stations along the routes.”

“Good idea,” Ezekiel nodded. “A place where travelers can rest and replenish their supplies.”

“Exactly,” Michonne said. “Now I think the best places to have these stations are….”

Anna watched absently as Michonne pointed out the most strategic places to set up way stations, careful to keep them out of Alpha’s territory. But Anna looked to one particular spot within the boundaries Alpha had set up. It had been infuriating when they realized the cabin fell within Alpha’s land. Because of this, they would not be able to return to the cabin with Lydia as was planned, without inciting a war.

A war that, as far as Anna was concerned, had already been initiated with the slaughter of their people.

“Way stations are great,” Anna started, stepping forward. “But we need to be getting ready.”

“Ready for what?”

“To fight,” Anna said. “What Alpha did—she has to answer for it.”

“We can’t,” Michonne said firmly. “We don’t even know how to fight them. And even if we did, she has the advantage with all of those walkers.”

“We can find a way to—”

“No,” Ezekiel said, shaking his head and cutting Anna off. “We don’t have the resources to go to war with Alpha and her Whisperers. We’d lose more than we already have.”

Anna ground her teeth, taking a step back as she sighed heavily from her nose.

“You’re right,” she said. “We aren’t ready. So, we should be preparing.”

“How would you propose we prepare? We know nothing about them except that they’re stronger than us.”

“We find out more, find their weaknesses and exploit them,” Anna said.

“Are you calling for a vote?” Michonne asked. “The council of Alexandria has already voted no, and you need a unanimous agreement from all of the communities.”

“The Kingdom must also decline,” Ezekiel said, turning to look imploringly at Anna. “We’ve lost so much already.”

Anna pressed her lips together, frowning, but nodded. Without another word, she turned and headed off the stage, leaving the theater. She pulled her coat tighter around her torso as she made her way down the sidewalk.

Of course, they were going to say no. She knew that. But she still had to try to at least put the idea in their heads.

“Anna?”

She paused, turning to see Lydia behind her, awkwardly staring at the ground.

“I heard what you said in there,” the girl muttered.

“You were eavesdropping?” Anna asked.

“Yeah,” she admitted. “I don’t think you should go to war with my mom.”

“Lydia…,” Anna sighed. “I know she’s your mom but—”

“I know what you said, about how you all fought the Saviors and won, but… my mom is different,” Lydia said, shaking her head as she looked up at Anna. “I don’t want anyone else to get hurt. Please, promise me you won’t go after her.”

“I won’t make any moves without the backing of the other communities,” Anna assured, pointedly ignoring the promise Lydia had requested. “They may call me a General, but I don’t have an army. They aren’t ready to fight.”

Lydia nodded, letting out a low sigh of relief.

“But they will be,” Anna concluded.

* * *

Daryl rammed his shoulder into the back door, forcing it open past the heavy boxes blocking it. Flashlights in hand, the two squeezed into the backroom of Wilson and Brothers Plumbing. Silently, they moved through the room, checking for walkers before they finally started going through the boxes and shelves of piping and tools.

“We should take back as much as we can,” Daryl said, grabbing some of the elbow joints and dropping them into a cardboard box. “We can sort through them back at the Kingdom.”

“I’ll pull the truck around,” she said, grabbing a couple of tool boxes.

Anna pushed the heavy boxes out of the way of the door and made her way outside, walking purposefully around the building to the truck they’d taken from the Kingdom. They’d been there for almost a month now, just trying to help where they could.

She set the tool boxes and her spear in the cab of the truck before climbing in and starting it up. Just as Anna reached to shut the door, she spotted a walker stumbling around the corner of a nearby building, a scarf dangling from its neck.

Grabbing her spear, Anna climbed out of the truck and approached the walker. Anna stabbed up through the walker’s chin, stilling and dropping it to the ground. Kneeling down, Anna unwrapped the scarf from its neck, checking it over. It was in pretty good condition for having been on a walker, and so she folded it up as she headed back to the truck, tucking it into the glovebox before slamming the truck door shut.

* * *

Anna and Daryl pulled through the front gates of the Kingdom; the bed of their truck was filled to the brim with plumbing stuff. Anna parked the truck on the side of the street and reached over to the glovebox, pulling out the scarf.

“What’s that?” Daryl asked.

“For Lydia,” Anna said. “It’s getting colder, and she’s going to need it.”

Daryl nodded silently before climbing out of the truck. Anna followed as some Kingdomers came to unload what they’d brought. It didn’t take her long to find Lydia; she was sitting alone at a table, staring at her hands.

“Hey,” Anna said, sitting down across from her. “I brought you something.”

She pushed the scarf across to her until it touched Lydia’s hands, which were resting on the tabletop. The girl curled her fingers over the soft, knitted scarf, pulling it into her lap.

“Thanks,” Lydia said, her voice scratchy, as though she hadn’t used it in a while.

Anna leaned back in her chair.

“Have you eaten yet?” She asked.

Lydia nodded.

“Are you lying?” Anna pushed.

Lydia pressed her lips together.

“I’ll go get you some food,” Anna said, pushing herself out of the chair. “I’m pretty hungry myself.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Lydia said softly. “I’m fine.”

Anna looked back at the girl, knowing that she wasn’t just talking about the food. With a shake of her head, Anna went to hunt down something to eat. When she returned with two plates, Lydia had wrapped the scarf around her neck and was huddling her nose within it.

“Here,” Anna said, setting one plate down, just as Daryl approached.

“Message from Hilltop,” he said, holding up a piece of folded paper.

Anna sighed, setting the other plate on the table and sitting down as she took the paper. She unfolded it to read her name written across the top in Emma’s familiar handwriting. Anna noted how Lydia hadn’t picked up her fork as Daryl pulled up a chair to sit with them.

“Eat,” she instructed and Lydia sighed, doing as she was told before Anna began to read the letter to herself.

_Anna,_

_Everyone is still reeling from our losses, but the people of Hilltop are keeping themselves busy preparing for the winter. Jessie finished the radio and has left for Alexandria at the time of me writing this. I expect he’s already made it home._

_If there’s anything Hilltop can offer the Kingdom, please don’t hesitate to ask._

_I hope you and Daryl are doing all right. I hope Lydia is, too._

_Emma_

Anna folded the paper and tucked it into her coat pocket, picking up her fork and scooping some warm beans into her mouth.

“What did Emma want?” Daryl asked.

“Just to offer the Kingdom help if they need it,” Anna said, shrugging as she held the fork out to him.

Daryl nodded as he took it and scooped some beans into his own mouth before setting it down.

“How she doin’ takin’ over at Hilltop?” He asked.

“She didn’t say, but I’m sure she’s doing fine,” Anna said. “She did say she hoped you were doing all right, Lydia,” she said, looking to the teen in question.

“Yeah,” Lydia muttered, finishing off the food on her plate.

“Do you want more food?” Anna asked.

Lydia shook her head.

“I’m gonna go see if they need help with the laundry,” she announced, standing. “I’ll catch up with you guys at dinner.”

Anna nodded and watched as Lydia headed off in the general direction of the laundry. She tucked one hand in her pocket and used the other to feed herself and pass the fork to Daryl to share.

“I’m worried about her,” Anna said.

“She’s a strong kid,” Daryl assured. “She’ll pull through.”

“I know, but…,” Anna trailed off. “I just wish I could take her pain away.”

“I know you do,” Daryl said, patting Anna on the knee. “But she’s gotta feel it.”

Anna bowed her head and sniffed, her nose feeling like a popsicle. It was true that Lydia needed to feel and process the pain of losing Henry, but it didn’t dim the desire for Anna to somehow take it all away. She hurt too, of course. Losing Henry was hard on all of them—harder on others. Anna didn’t think she’d ever wanted something so bad as to carry the burden of grief for Lydia, Carol, and Ezekiel. Anything so they’d stop hurting.

“She needs gloves,” Anna finally said.

Daryl nodded.

“We’ll get her some.”

* * *

“Emma sends her well wishes and hopes you’ll reconsider her offer,” Anna said, setting down the letter from Emma on the table between her and King Ezekiel before unfolding the one from Alexandria.

They sat across from each other on the stage, having their weekly meeting. It had been another month since Alpha’s devastating blow. The communities seemed farther apart then they had ever been, and so they set up way stations along the authorized paths connecting them. All the while, Anna and Daryl did their best to help the Kingdom keep themselves together. Emma had offered refuge to the people of the Kingdom, but so far, Ezekiel had respectfully declined. And it didn’t look like he’d change his mind anytime soon.

“The Kingdom thanks Emma for her hospitality, but we will not abandon our home so easily,” the King said, leaning back in his throne.

Anna sighed.

“The rot is spreading, Ezekiel,” she implored. “The foundations are cracking, and we put another fire out just last night. How much longer do you think the Kingdom can hold on?”

“As long as it takes,” Ezekiel snapped.

Anna made no outward reaction to the man’s short temper. She understood why he wanted to hold on. Why they all did.

“Alexandria asks if they can offer any assistance to the Kingdom,” she said, scanning the letter from Michonne, continuing on to the next letter from Oceanside. “Oceanside is offering their home to the Kingdom as well.”

She laid the letters down on the table and leaned back in her chair, clasping her hands together over her stomach, watching the man stare at the floor, a hard expression on his face.

“We can’t just leave this place,” Ezekiel whispered. “We have to fight to hold on to what we had. I can’t—” he paused, taking a breath.

“Ezekiel, I understand,” Anna started.

“Do you, Anna?” He asked pointedly. “Do you know what it’s like to build something only to lose it? To lose a child?”

Anna pressed her lips together, her brows knitting together as she cast her eyes to the tabletop.

“I’m sorry, I know what you’ve been through—what Jed did to you. But…,” Ezekiel trailed off as she raised her hand to stop him.

“Henry was an amazing young man,” she started, ignoring the wince Ezekiel gave. “I’m glad to have known him. I’m glad you got to know him. I didn’t get that chance with my child.”

Ezekiel watched Anna as she stood from her chair, turning her back to him.

“You were…. Shit, Anna I’m so sorry,” he said, his royal façade slipping just a moment.

“Hold on to the memories you had with him. Don’t ever let them go,” she said, starting off the stage. “In the end, memories are all we have.”


	19. Chapter Eighteen

With a huff, Anna set down a heavy crate in the back of the wagon, covering it with a tarp that laid across other crates of precious supplies. There was enough food and water in the wagon to get the people of the Kingdom to Hilltop.

Emma had extended her offer once more, and this time Ezekiel had no choice but to accept. More than half the buildings were gutted by fires, the rot had taken the crops, and the pipes were all but gone despite all their efforts to keep the Kingdom standing. No one was happy about having to abandon the Kingdom.

Anna raised the back of the wagon bed and slammed it shut, wiping the rust from her hands as she turned to see Lydia sitting alone at her usual table, staring blankly at the tabletop.

She was worried about the girl. Anna knew better than anyone that there was no time limit on grief, and three months didn’t seem nearly long enough for any of them. But she wished Lydia wouldn’t isolate herself the way she did.

Of course, it wasn’t just Lydia’s fault, Anna thought as Alden walked past, leading a horse to the front of the caravan. The man had been cold to Lydia, if not downright hostile. It wasn’t just him. Not many seemed inclined to interact with the teen any more than they absolutely had to.

“Hey, Anna.”

Anna looked up to see Michonne and Aaron approaching. The two had come with a few other Alexandrians and some Hilltoppers to help with the move.

“What’s up?” Anna asked, tucking her hands in her pockets.

“Just wanted to make sure we had everything for the trip,” Michonne said.

“Everything we could manage,” Anna nodded. “It’ll be enough to get us to Hilltop.”

“Good,” Michonne said.

“Have you and Daryl given anymore thought to bringing Lydia back to Alexandria?” Aaron asked.

“Yeah….” Anna trailed off as she watched Daryl appear from behind a tree with a plate of food, setting the plate down in front of Lydia.

He said something briefly to her, giving her an understanding look before walking away. Lydia picked up the fork and began to eat.

“He’s a good man,” Aaron said, having followed Anna’s gaze.

Anna felt a warmth spread through her, and she smiled.

“Yeah,” she agreed.

* * *

“No one can agree on what to do next. And the Council can’t come to any security resolutions?” Michonne asked Yumiko.

Anna walked to Michonne’s right while Yumiko and Magna took up her left. It seemed Michonne was slowly coming around to the idea of going to war as they discussed their options. But she couldn’t do anything without the Council.

“Everyone’s still reeling,” Yumiko said. “Between Jesus, Tara, and the others we lost….”

“And still nothing from Maggie?” Anna asked.

“The Council sent another letter, but… we haven’t heard anything back,” Yumiko explained.

“Well…,” Michonne trailed off.

A couple of the horses gave panicked whinnies, and everyone looked to the left of the road, spotting a few walkers meandering alongside them in the field.

“Is that them?” Alden asked.

Anna looked behind her to see him astride a horse, glaring down at Lydia.

“Your people watching us now, huh? Well, we followed their rules. Haven’t they done enough to us?” Alden asked.

“Hey,” Daryl snapped. “Why don’t you lay off.”

Alden glared at Lydia a moment longer before facing forward. Anna fell back to walk beside Lydia, putting herself between the girl and Alden.

“You don’t have to protect me,” Lydia said. “I know how they feel about me.”

“No,” Daryl said, shaking his head. “Don’t mean they get to talk to you like that.”

“Just—” Lydia sighed. “I don’t want to cause any more problems.”

Daryl glanced at Anna before looking ahead.

“It’s their problem, not yours,” he assured.

Anna pursed her lips. Perhaps it was their problem, but Lydia would still have to deal with the cold stares and biting words. Anna hoped things would be different in Alexandria, but she knew everything would have been easier if they could have gone to the cabin.

* * *

* * *

Daryl came to walk beside Carol, catching the way she was looking at Lydia, who walked with her head down beside Anna. The two were keeping their distance from the others.

“Henry wanted her here,” Daryl said. “When no one else did. She’s a good kid.”

“Every time I look at her, all I see is him,” Carol said quietly.

Daryl tilted his head back to look at the overcast sky. He couldn’t help but think of his part to play in Henry’s death, and of Sophia. His heart clenched in his chest and he looked back to the road.

“Who do you see when you look at me?” He asked.

He looked to Carol, who reached out and touched his elbow.

“I see you,” she said gently.

Daryl sighed and looked ahead, spotting Ezekiel staring back at them.

“Hey, boss,” Jerry called, and Ezekiel turned forward.

As they continued walking down the road, Daryl noticed tracks going across the snowy pavement. A herd had passed through, and at the sound of whinnies from the horses, Daryl saw two stragglers making their way into the woods. Rather than continuing into the trees, though, the corpses turned toward them.

Daryl took his crossbow from his back and loaded a bolt, firing quickly into one walker while Carol, with her bow, fired an arrow into the other. They started to make their way down the incline toward the fallen walkers when Ezekiel jumped off his horse, stopping Carol.

“Keep going. We’ll catch up,” he assured as he passed Carol.

Daryl shrugged to his friend and she continued walking, catching up to Anna as Ezekiel joined him. Daryl flipped his kill and pulled his bolt from its forehead. He peered into the trees, checking for any more walkers.

“Have you given much thought to your plans after this?” Ezekiel asked, pulling his attention.

“Nah,” Daryl shrugged. “Why?”

“The past few months have been difficult for Carol and I,” Ezekiel explained. “I’m hoping for a fresh start with her at Hilltop, and it’d be easier if it was just us.”

“You think that’s what Carol wants?” He asked, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

“Carol wants the same thing I do,” Ezekiel said. “To hold our son again.”

Daryl looked away as he adjusted his grip on his crossbow. Carol had asked him and Anna to watch out for Henry. He couldn’t help the guilt that clawed at him for having failed.

“Shit,” Ezekiel sighed, shaking his head. “I’m not trying to be the bad guy here, man. I just want to get back a piece of what I lost. What we lost. After everything…, you think you could give me that?”

Daryl clenched his jaw, unable to answer, and headed off to catch up to the others.

* * *

* * *

Lydia hurried through the trees, glancing back every once and a while to make sure no one was following. She’d slipped away from the caravan while Anna and Daryl were distracted. She wasn’t exactly sure where she was going, or why she was going in the first place. All she knew was that it was easier being alone.

It was her fault, after all, that all of those people were dead—that he was dead. Her mother may have been the one to cut their heads off, but Lydia knew she was the one who killed them. They all knew. It was in the way they looked at her, the way they spoke to her. She deserved their hatred. She deserved worse.

Anna and Daryl were different though. The way they looked at her, the way they spoke to her, it was different from the others. They didn’t fear her, they didn’t hate her. They cared about her. Just like Henry did.

A growl caught her attention and she paused, looking around for the source. When no guardian—or walker, as Anna and Daryl called them—came out, she followed the sound to what looked like a small pond, a guardian frozen from the shoulders down, its jaw snapping at her as she appeared in front of it.

Carefully, Lydia stepped onto the ice, not wanting to fall in. She inched her way closer to the guardian and got down onto her knees. She stared at it curiously, looking into its empty, rotting eyes, the sound of its hungry growls almost comforting; familiar.

Lydia slipped off her glove and pulled up her jacket sleeve, exposing her scarred arm. It would be so easy, she thought as she held her arm out in front of the guardian’s mouth. So easy to just let go, to slip into the nothingness of death. To be with Henry.

A branch rustled and Lydia pulled back, looking to her left to see Carol standing there, watching her impassively. For a brief moment, she wondered if Carol had intended to let her get bit. She wondered why she didn’t.

* * *

* * *

“Weather’s already kicking in,” Jerry said, huddling into his gray scarf, addressing Ezekiel, Michonne, Alden, Aaron, Daryl, and Anna, all of them standing in a circle.

Anna breathed on her hands, tucking them into her sleeves as she stood next to Daryl. Carol and Lydia stepped out of the woods, joining them. Anna decided she’d ask Lydia where she went later.

“Even if we hauled ass overnight, we’d never make it,” Jerry sighed.

“We need to get off the roads, find shelter between here and the next way station,” Aaron agreed.

“You have a place in mind?” Ezekiel asked, looking around at the group.

Anna thought about the nearest buildings that weren’t within Alpha’s territory and only came up with one solution.

“Yeah,” she sighed, frowning.

* * *

The cold was setting in fast, Anna thought, pulling her coat tighter around her. They needed to reach their destination soon if they had any hope of making it. Thankfully, the Kingdomers seemed to get that and were moving at a fast pace. But that wasn’t what was really on Anna’s mind.

Walking beside Lydia, Anna looked at her from the corner of her eye and sighed as she looked ahead.

“Want to tell me where you ran off to?” Anna asked.

“Nowhere,” Lydia said quickly, looking at Anna before looking forward, shaking her head. “I just needed a second alone. I didn’t go far.”

“I get it,” she said, wiping her nose with the back of her gloved hand and nodding. “It’s hard being around people all of the time.”

“Yeah, especially when they hate you,” Lydia muttered.

“‘Often we mistake grief for anger, and respond accordingly,’” Anna quoted.

It had been a long time since she had first come across those words and found comfort in them. Perhaps she could extend that comfort to Lydia.

“What does that even mean?” The teen asked, scrunching up her face.

Anna chuckled softly, reaching for the silver bracelet around her wrist and twisting it out of her glove so that it would stop pressing uncomfortably into her skin. She considered it for a moment and shook her head.

“It means that sometimes we don’t know how to handle our grief any more than we do anyone else's,” Anna explained, rubbing a comforting circle into Lydia’s back. “Things will be all right. Just give it time.”

Lydia nodded, keeping her eyes on the ground as they continued to walk in silence.

* * *

They rushed their way into the towering building, weapons raised and aimed for any danger. The inside seemed practically gutted; there were puddles of water on the ground, overturned furniture, and a corpse.

“People actually lived here?” Magna asked incredulously, looking around at the factory floor.

It was nothing more than a hollowed-out shell of what it once was, and Anna couldn’t help but feel responsible. Had she stayed instead of going to the bridge camp, maybe things would have turned out differently.

“Welcome to the Sanctuary,” Anna said, an uncomfortable feeling settling in her stomach.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Daryl sat down beside Carol on the stairwell and offered her the water canteen. She shook her head and leaned against the railing. He sighed and went to take a drink himself when he paused to look at her.

“You okay?” He asked, taking a swig.

“Yeah,” she hummed as Daryl secured the cap back on.

“We’re gonna make it,” he assured. “All right? We will.”

“Yeah,” Carol said absently. “Somethin’ happen back there with you and Ezekiel?” She asked.

“No,” Daryl said, shaking his head.

Carol pressed her lips together.

“He only blames you because he can’t let himself blame me,” she said.

They were quiet for a moment. Daryl couldn’t be mad at Ezekiel for putting the blame on him. He was supposed to protect Henry. That was his job.

“I feel like I’m losing myself again,” Carol said, her voice cracking. “I’m really trying to hang on, but I don’t… I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Daryl chewed on the dead skin of his bottom lip.

“We could take her away from here,” he offered, referring to him and Anna. “We can keep her safe on our own.”

“You want to go?” Carol asked.

Daryl shook his head.

“No. No, I don’t,” he said. “What do you want me to do?”

Carol shifted so that her head was leaned against his shoulder, but she said nothing. They sat like that for a while, quietly listening to the people below them chattering, and keeping warm. Daryl didn’t have much to offer Carol, but he could at least give her his presence.

* * *

* * *

“The next way station is here,” Michonne said, pointing to a spot on the map illuminated by the solar flashlights they carried. “Right across the river that runs alongside the old route B.”

“I thought the only crossing was back along the route we were on,” Magna said, huddled next to Yumiko.

“It is,” Aaron said. “There’s no way we’ll make it. Not in these conditions.”

“Rick’s bridge would’ve saved us,” Anna said, pointing out where the bridge was supposed to be. “It could’ve cut half a day off our travel time.

“We don’t need a bridge,” Carol said shortly. “The creeks and ponds are frozen over. As long as we don’t all go at once, we could probably just walk across.” She moved around the table and stood beside Michonne, pointing out a river. “There, through our old hunting grounds. It’s a straight shot.”

“A straight shot through Alpha’s territory,” Ezekiel reminded.

“We didn’t agree to those borders,” Carol snapped. “Those borders are hers, not ours.”

“That’s cold comfort if we trigger a war,” Ezekiel argued. “We don’t even know how to fight them yet.”

“It’s only a couple miles—” Carol started irritably.

“Hey,” Michonne called. “We can cross at night. They won’t know that we’re there.”

“What if they already know?” Yumiko asked. “They could’ve been watching us in that field back there.”

“We can do this,” Anna assured.

“With the elderly?” Ezekiel asked. “With the children? We can’t take horses and wagons across the ice.”

“Then we’ll have to go by foot,” Michonne said simply. “Yes, it’s risky, but we’re only carrying enough food to last us another day or two, and this storm could dump enough snow to make these roads impassable for weeks. It’s either we make it to the next way station or we die.”

Ezekiel grimaced, still uncertain. Carol grabbed her flashlight and stalked off. With a sigh, Anna cast a furtive look to Daryl and followed after her.

“Carol!” Anna called as the woman made her way down the hall. “Hey, wait up.”

Carol paused and looked back at Anna, a frustrated expression on her face.

“Are you all right?” She asked.

“No,” Carol snapped. “No, I am not alright. My son is gone and the woman who took him from me is still alive.”

“Carol—”

“I won’t be all right until she’s dead,” she said firmly.

Anna pressed her lips together and nodded. She didn’t say she was sorry. It didn’t seem sufficient for what Carol was going through. It never did.

“We’ll take care of her,” Anna assured. “We just have to be patient. Wait for the right moment.”

“Take care of her like we did Negan?” Carol scoffed. “You know what the charter says. You and Michonne wrote the damn thing.”

Anna shook her head.

“We’ll deal with her in whatever way is necessary,” she insisted.

“That’s not enough,” Carol said. “It’s just not.”

“I know,” Anna sighed, bowing her head.

“Do you?” Carol asked quietly.

Anna furrowed her brow and looked up at the woman.

“Of course, I do. You know I do,” she said, knowing that Carol knew what had happened to her—with Jed and recently. “What that coward did to me.”

“You got your justice,” Carol said.

Anna’s frown deepened into one of confusion.

“He’s dead. Jed is dead,” Carol explained. “The night before we got to the cabin. I killed him.”

Eyes widening, Anna’s mouth fell agape.

“You—? He’s—?” She was barely able to speak, a knot forming in her throat.

Unable to stand on her own, Anna moved to lean against the wall, pressing her back into the cold, painted brick.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Anna whispered.

“It never seemed like the right time,” Carol sighed, coming to lean against the wall beside her. “And it seemed like you weren’t interested in what had happened to him.”

“I tried not to think about it,” Anna admitted, pressing her fingers to her forehead.

“I should have killed him that day he shot you,” Carol said. “It wasn’t fair of me to take that away from you. So, please, don’t take it away from me.”

Anna shook her head and looked to Carol.

“I’ll stand with you when it comes to Alpha’s death,” Anna said, taking and squeezing Carol’s hand. “But we have to be smart about this. We need to take our time and make sure we don’t lose anyone else.”

Carol pursed her lips, swallowing hard, but nodded.

* * *

Night was fast approaching as they gathered everyone, taking only what they could carry and freeing the horses before they left Sanctuary. They traveled silently through the woods until they found an all too familiar field. Anna kept close to Lydia as the refugees and their escorts arrived at the northern border of Alpha’s land, the pikes still sticking from the ground. There was a moment’s hesitation before they passed the pikes, crossing irrevocably across the border.

“There’s the river. We made it!” Ezekiel cried out after a time.

“I’m gonna check the ice,” Daryl said, starting toward the frozen waters.

“Right behind you,” Anna declared, following him.

He helped her down and they touched their boots hesitantly to the ice, careful as they put more weight down. They inched further onto the river.

“Yeah, I think we’re good,” Daryl announced.

“We have to assume they have eyes on the borders,” Ezekiel said, turning to Jerry. “Make sure the others are ready to go.”

“Done and done,” Jerry said, heading back to check on the rest.

“Hey, where’s Lydia?” Daryl called.

Anna looked up, her eyes darting around at faces and not finding Lydia. She felt her heart start to race. Where was she? What happened? Anna moved to get off the ice when Carol held her hand out to stop her.

“I’m gonna go find her,” Carol said. “You get everyone across. I’ll be right back.”

Anna went to argue when Carol turned and jogged off. Daryl reached out and squeezed her arm.

“Carol will find her,” he assured.

Anna ground her teeth but nodded.

“All right, let’s move,” Ezekiel said, gesturing for everyone to start crossing.

Anna clenched her jaw, wanting to go after Carol and help find the girl, but they had their hands full here with all of the Kingdomers starting toward the river.

There was movement in her peripheral and Anna heard a growl. She looked toward Daryl, spotting a walker raising its head from the snow.

“Hey!” Anna called.

Daryl jumped back as she rammed the end of her spear into its skull.

“Move!” Michonne shouted.

Anna looked up to see that more and more walkers were stumbling from the tree line and popping up from the snow, blocking their way back. All Anna could think in that moment was that Lydia and Carol were on that side of the river.

* * *

* * *

Lydia ran haphazardly through the snow, headed for the barn. This time, she knew where she was going. She knew the area well.

She figured by now Anna and Daryl had noticed her missing and would no doubt be coming after her, so she had to be quick. She couldn’t let them find her. The two were kind to her, making sure she ate, making sure she was warm, making sure she was okay.

Sometimes Lydia wondered how they had ended up together in the first place. But in seeing them together, it made sense. Then she was left to wonder how they had ended up with her. She often found herself wondering if they even wanted her around. After all, Lydia had taken from them, too.

Anna had seemed close to Henry. They had a certain comradery between them she hadn’t seen before. She didn’t understand how Anna could stand to be around her after she’d taken that away.

Yes, it was better this way. If she just disappeared, everything would be fine. Everyone would be safe.

As Lydia neared the barn, she turned back a moment, checking to see if anyone had followed, and sure y enough, Carol was close behind. She ran into the barn, but didn’t get very far before Carol snatched her arm, pulling her to a stop.

“What the hell are you doing?” Carol hissed.

“I don’t know,” Lydia hiccupped. “I just know I can’t cross that river.”

“Why not?”

“Because I know what’s on the other side,” she said, drawing a shuddering breath. “It’s the same thing that’s on this side. Everyone’s acting like getting to Hilltop’s gonna make all our problems go away, like it’s gonna make everything better, but it’s not gonna change shit,” she snapped, a tear slipping down her cheek. “They’re not gonna want me back. If they hadn’t taken me in to begin with, all those people would still be alive. Your son’s dead ‘cause of me.”

Carol stared back at her, her face unreadable except for the tears rimming her bottom lids. Lydia knew Carol hated her. More than anyone else. Because it was her fault Henry was dead.

“Henry said I was a—a good person,” Lydia stammered. “But he was wrong. As long as I’m one of you, it’s never gonna stop. You know I’m right.”

She took a step toward Carol.

“There’s only one way to fix this. You see it,” Lydia insisted, her voice strained. “It can be you. No one else has to know. Please, Carol, everything’s gonna be better when I’m gone.”

Lydia reached down and grabbed the end of Carol’s spear, lifting it so that the narrow, straight spearhead was pointed at her throat.

“This is how you keep from losing anyone else,” Lydia said, voice barely above a whisper.

Carol made no move.

“Please, Carol. Please, just do it,” Lydia begged, sobbing. “Do it for Henry.”

Carol adjusted her grip on the spear, bracing it with her other hand.

“I’m sorry it has to be you, but it does,” Lydia said. “I’m too weak. Just like my mother said.”

Carol’s jaw clenched and they stared at each other.

_Please,_ Lydia begged internally. _Please. I don’t want to feel this anymore._

Carol pushed forward and, for a split-second, Lydia felt relief— until the woman shoved her aside and speared a guardian, dropping it to the ground before turning back to her.

“You’re not weak,” Carol said. “Come on. We have to go.”

Carol held out her hand, waiting for Lydia to take it.

“Come on,” Carol repeated gently.

Lydia wasn’t sure how she was supposed to feel about Carol refusing to kill her. She wasn’t sure if this meant Carol forgave her. What she did know was that she wanted to take the woman’s hand. So, she did.

* * *

When Lydia and Carol returned to the river, there were guardians scattered all over the ground and on the ice. Their crossing didn’t go unnoticed as Anna looked up and rushed to them. Its surprised Lydia when Anna wrapped her arms around her, giving a tight squeeze. Over her shoulder, she could see Daryl watching them, the tiniest smile on his face.

“Stop running off like that,” Anna chastised as she pulled back.

A warm, tingling sensation spread through Lydia’s chest as Anna awaited a response.

“Promise,” Lydia said, nodding.

Anna smiled and patted the side of Lydia’s head, stepping away.

“Let’s get going,” she said, gesturing for everyone to start moving.

Lydia watched as she and Daryl moved to walk beside each other, noting the way their hands brushed up against each other, lingering. Then they turned to look back at her.

“Lydia,” Anna called, and with a small smile, Lydia jogged to catch up to them.


	21. Chapter Twenty

The rest of the way to Hilltop was uneventful. Relief flooded Anna at the sight of the tall walls. Exhausted, they walked through the front gates to a warm welcome and even warmer stew. Emma guided the refugees into the house until they’d allocated enough space for everyone. It would be a tight squeeze for a while, but it was better than nothing.

Anna sat down beside Emma on Jesus’s couch on the second-floor landing, surrounded by the records Georgie had gifted him, one of which was playing quietly on the record player.

“You miss him,” Anna observed.

“Of course, I do,” Emma said. “He was my friend. And, if it weren’t for him, I wouldn’t be here.”

Anna nodded, tapping her fingers to the upbeat tempo of Tiffany’s “I Think We’re Alone Now”.

“We crossed Alpha’s territory,” Anna said, leaning her head back against the couch as Emma tensed beside her. “We didn’t have any other choice.”

“Were you spotted?” She asked.

“I don’t think they were there,” Anna said.

“If they find out you crossed—” Emma started, shaking her head. “It’ll mean war, Anna.”

“I know,” Anna sighed. “I know, but… would it be such a bad thing?”

“Anna, we aren’t ready to go to war. The Kingdom just lost their home, Hilltop lost our leader—”

“They have a leader,” Anna corrected. “You.”

Emma shook her head.

“We’re not getting into that,” Emma said firmly. “We aren’t ready.”

Anna pressed her lips together, sighing heavily through her nose.

“I get that you didn’t have any other choice but to cross, but let’s try not to provoke Alpha any more until we’re ready to fight,” Emma said.

Anna nodded but said nothing. She knew as well as anyone that they weren’t ready to fight. But they needed to be preparing for it. Especially if Alpha found out they had crossed her borders.

“You’ll move on to Alexandria tomorrow?” Emma asked, breaking Anna from her thoughts.

“Yeah,” Anna nodded. “I think it would be better for Lydia.”

“You really care for her, don’t you,” Emma observed.

Anna hummed absently, staring at the coffee table in front of them.

“She needs someone to care about her,” Anna said, shrugging.

“And you need someone to care about,” Emma concluded.

“Yeah,” Anna said. “I guess I do.”

* * *

Anna came to stand beside Carol at the window, gazing out into the darkness of Hilltop. They were quiet for a long time, and Anna glanced over her shoulder to see Lydia and Daryl sitting beside each other near the fire.

“Thank you for bringing her back,” Anna said, the words _to me_ left unspoken.

Of course, Anna felt the guilt twisting her gut that she couldn’t do the same for Carol. It just didn’t seem fair that any of this should have happened.

“Of course,” Carol said, her voice barely above a whisper. “She’s a good kid.”

“Yeah,” Anna agreed.

“She’s in a lot of pain,” Carol continued.

“I know,” Anna sighed. “I wish I could take that pain away,” she admitted quietly.

“All parents wish they could take the pain for their children,” Carol said.

“She’s not mine, though,” Anna said, shaking her head.

“You’ve probably been more of a mother to her than her real mother ever was,” Carol said. “And because of that, I think you need to know something.”

Anna furrowed her brow.

“What?”

* * *

The next morning, Anna and the others said their goodbyes to Emma and Hilltop, and left for Alexandria. It didn’t take them long to reach their destination, taking the authorized route without any trouble. By lunch time, they were walking through the front gates of Alexandria.

They were greeted by Judith, R.J., Jessie, and Rosita. Anna hugged Jessie to her.

“How are you?” She asked as they pulled apart. “Everything go okay with the storm?”

“Just some cramped houses,” Jessie shrugged.

Anna nodded and turned to Rosita.

“How are you feeling?” She asked, casting a fleeting look at Rosita’s stomach.

Having noticed the look, Rosita placed a hand on her belly, though any bump she may have had was obscured by her coat.

“I’m doing all right,” Rosita assured.

Anna opened her mouth to say something more when she felt something cold strike the back of her head. Anna’s shoulders shot up to her ears and she turned, glaring at the perpetrator. Daryl was laughing—actually laughing—as Anna knelt and picked up a handful of snow, pressing it into a ball.

Reeling back, Anna chucked the snowball at Daryl only for him to dodge, the snowball exploding against the metal wall behind him with a hard thud.

“You tryna take my head off?” Daryl asked teasingly just before a snowball smacked into the left side of his face.

Anna and Daryl looked to the snowball’s origin, finding Lydia giggling uncontrollably. The three looked to each other before dropping to scoop up more snow. The air filled with hurled snow and joyous laughter as the group attacked each other, running and dodging and forgetting everything that pained them, if only for the moment.

* * *

Anna tussled her hair in the towel as she stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, her bare feet padding against the wood floor. The hot shower had certainly done her some good, and she was excited to finally sleep. She was grateful Michonne had given her, Daryl, and Lydia their own house, separate from the others. They needed the space.

“Your turn,” Anna said, gesturing for Daryl to go take a shower.

He shrugged out of his vest and began undressing as he went to the bathroom. A moment later, Anna heard the shower turn on. She tossed her towel onto the back of the arm chair in the corner of the room and began to brush out her hair.

Once satisfied, Anna set the brush down and stepped out into the hall. She padded down the hall, thinking how she couldn’t put off talking to Lydia.

She came to Lydia’s bedroom door and knocked softly.

“Can I come in?” She asked.

“Yeah,” came Lydia’s response.

She pushed the door open and stepped inside, finding Lydia sitting on her twin-sized bed in a fresh pair of pajamas and damp hair.

“How are you settling in?” Anna asked, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Good,” Lydia nodded. “It’s nice here.”

“It is,” Anna nodded.

They were quiet for a moment and Anna sighed.

“Carol told me what happened,” Anna said. “At the barn.”

Lydia tensed.

“It’s okay,” Anna assured. “I get it.”

“It just hurts so much,” Lydia whispered.

“I know it does,” Anna said, her fingers finding the bracelet and twisting it around her wrist. “It’s always going to hurt.”

“Who did you lose?” Lydia asked.

“A lot of people,” Anna said, their names drifting through her mind. “I still carry the guilt of what happened to them. But with time... I don’t know, it just gets easier to deal with.”

Lydia stared at her hands a moment before pulling her knees up to her chest.

“I’ve tried before,” Anna finally said. “Tried to end the hurting.”

“Why didn’t you?” Lydia asked. “Wouldn’t it have been better?”

“Better? No,” Anna shook her head. “Easier…, maybe. It takes a certain kind of strength to push through all of that. To keep living.”

“How did you do it? How did you get through it?” Lydia pushed quietly.

Anna looked down at her wrist, reading the inscription of the bracelet.

“I had help,” she said.

She pressed her lips together, a thought coming to her, and without much contemplation, Anna untied the leather string of the bracelet, pulling it from her wrist.

“Give me your hand,” Anna instructed, and Lydia did as she was told. “A very good friend of mine gave this to me. It helped me through a lot of bullshit,” she explained, tying the bracelet around Lydia’s wrist and adjusting it so that the metal plate was on top. “I hope it can help you, too.”

Lydia pulled her wrist back, staring at the inscription as she ran her fingers over the metal plate.

Anna wanted to tell Lydia all about how that bracelet had practically saved her life, about the men who had. She wanted to tell her the story of Evan and Anderson, and of everything that happened after and how the bracelet—the words inscribed on it—had kept her anchored and steady. But now didn’t seem like the right time.

“I don’t know what it says,” Lydia admitted nervously.

Anna furrowed her brow, a flash of anger shooting through her at Alpha for apparently not teaching her daughter how to read. She relaxed her face at the blush that came to Lydia’s cheeks.

“It says, ‘May you live all the days of your life.’” Anna said.

“What does that even mean?”

Anna gave her a patient smile and patted her on the knee.

“You’ll have to decide that for yourself.”


End file.
